What If
by DanoR1392
Summary: SQUEAL: What if Alex had not just slept with Cols but marked him as well? Would things be different? Would Cols go back to Shay? Would Al let him? Read on to this alternate ending to see what would have happened if Al had mated with an unwilling Cols...
1. Chapter 1

_**So here is the long awaited first chapter of 'What If' I hope you all enjoy it **_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**Enjoy . . .**_

Alexander James Anderson had slept with Colin Creevey on Christmas morning and stopped the mating process before it was too late. Colin had been in a state of depression and Alex could not calm him down. Colin only calmed down when the redhead placed the blonde back in his lover's, Seamus, arms falling asleep instantly.

But what if Alex hadn't stopped the mating process? What if he had not just slept with the small boy but marked him as well? Would things be different? Would Colin go back to Seamus? Would Alex let him? Well there is no such thing as 'what if' when the author is me. Read on to this alternate ending to see what would have happened if Alex had mated with an unwilling Colin . . .

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck oh fuck, oh god! S'goooood, nooo, ah! No, no, no! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" The blonde panted over and over, on the brink of his completion, but never reaching it. He had no idea how long he laid there, thrusting down onto the other, spreading the dark red substance over the others back, panting, screaming till his throat hurt and feeling slightly raw. But it was good, no amazing. Then it happened, the man atop stiffened and let go of the younger's shaft causing the blonde to scream again and his whole body to convulse in what felt like a never ending climax.

He felt teeth on his neck and shivered, the older's hips striking faster as the sharp instruments sunk into his flesh. Colin thrashed and yelled before stilling, a sense of calm being forced over him. The Veela's breathing hitched and a low groan fell from his lips before hot seed splashed the inside of the small blonde. The taller removed his teeth and the first tear fell from the blue eyed boy. He was tired and sore and now he felt dirty too.

The strangest thing happened next. The Veela made a weird noise and rolled onto its side pulling Colin until the smaller's back was pressed to his chest, spooning up behind him. He draped an arm over the petite waist and nuzzled the blonde locks. The younger couldn't help but feel shocked when he felt the other literally _purring_ behind him.

Colin bit his lip and went to slip out, a deep angry growl filling the room, the older tightening his hold "Please l-l-let me go." Colin stuttered a sob falling from his lips. He felt the French man place a kiss on his shoulder before sitting up and grabbing the blanket at the end of the bed, pulling it up and over them. He was exhausted, both were. The Veela relaxed enough to allow Alex to finally break free. He stiffened and bit his lip, Colin's shaky breaths filling the room. The blonde had cried himself to sleep.

Guilt washed over the redhead and he looked at the young boy's neck. He couldn't help but feel a slight sense of pride though. He had marked Colin and mated with him. But he felt bad because of the blonde's love for the brunette. He trailed his fingers along the pale arm, laying kisses along the slim neck and shoulder, holding the smaller close.

Alex had a difficult time falling asleep that night, the smaller tossing and turning. He bit his lip and forced some of his Veela charm out, calming the fussing boy significantly. Only then did he go to sleep.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Anasks yawned and walked down the stairs with Charlie, Seamus still asleep against the basement door. She frowned and carefully had her mate move him aside before slipping down the steps. She rounded a few corners and casted a spell, lighting all the torches along the walls. The silvery blonde woman glanced into the cell and sighed.

Alex was 'sleeping' soundly, a slight smile on his face, curled up around his mate, holding him close. She knew that the Veela desired Colin, but Alex loved him. The blonde was asleep too and looked exhausted. His hands were bloodied along with Alex's back and his face was screwed up in one of guilt and grief.

"C-Colin?" Seamus whispered next to her making the young woman jump. The brunette's eyes filled with tears and he pushed the door open. Anasks wasn't stupid. She knew the moment she lit the torches Alex had woken.

"Seamus I vouldn't go in zere. 'E is likely to try and kill you." She whispered but he ignored her. He cautiously walked over to the bed and knelt down in front, reaching out and brushing his fingertips through blonde strands. A low rumbling growl filled the room and piercing green eyes locked with his. He jumped and pulled his hand back.

"Y-you mated with him?" the Irishman asked quietly. The older slowly and skilfully climbed over the youngest, laying down and blocking Colin from Seamus' view. He was protecting him. Alex, or more so the Veela, barred his teeth in warning.

"You lost Finnigan." Was all the taller said before turning his back to him, facing the smaller. He smiled lovingly at the blonde and nuzzled his hairline lightly running his fingertips happily along the pale arm.

"He hates you, you do know that right?" The brunette grumbled out, standing.

"That may be but who's the one that has him now?" It was the Veela, not Alex that much was obvious.

"But he'll never love you. He'll reject you because you forced him to do something he didn't want to! I love him and he loves me! How can you do that to someone?" he yelled. Colin shifted and the tallest was up and in front of the Irishman in seconds, picking up the blonde.

"S-Seamus?" Colin whispered, eyes starting to water as he reached out. The Veela growled and apparated away, the blonde literally kicking and screaming as he walked over to his bed and tossed the blonde down. The younger went to crawl off and the older snapped his beak, pinning him down on his stomach.

"Let me go!"

"No!" The grip was loosening and Colin knew that Alex was slipping back through. Green eyes locked with his, a sad expression crossing it. "Please just go back to sleep."

"Fuck you!" His voice raised an octave and cracked. Alex closed his eyes and pulled back, walking to his bathroom and slamming the door shut. Colin heard a frustrated yell followed by things breaking and hitting the wall, sniffs following soon after. The blonde blinked and cursed as he felt a pull leading towards his _Veela_. He walked over and opened the door. Alex was sitting on the toilet seat with his glasses on the counter, heels of his palms digging into his eyes, body convulsing.

"A-Alex?" Colin placed a hesitant hand on the lean shoulder and squeezed. "Al?"

"What?" He ground out.

"I-I'm sorry."

"No you're not it's the mate. You want Seamus. But you can't have him!" Alex was up and pinned the smaller across the room in seconds, knocking the breath out of him. He nuzzled the pale neck and pressed his lips to it; shivers raking the smaller's body, a quiet moan slipping out.

"D-don't." Colin muttered, struggling slightly. The redhead pulled back a little and brushed his nose alongside the others, his eyes closed. Strong hands shifted from the pale arms to the slim waist, rubbing the side gently. He moved away and stretched.

"You're still starkers by the way." The older said over his shoulder. Colin's eyes widened and his face heated up. "I'll have the house elves fetch some clothes from your home, but for now you can borrow some of mine." The younger went to object and Alex cut him off. "Unless you'd prefer being naked. I wouldn't mind that at all really." He smirked knowingly and motioned for the smaller to follow.

The blonde sniffed and stepped around the broken glass, glancing up and blushing. Alex did have a nice arse, and . . . tattoos?

"Y-you have tattoos?" Colin whispered.

"Hmm? Oh yeah." He nodded and opened a wardrobe, shifting through and sighing. He looked down at the other and chuckled.

"What?" Colin slowly went to cover himself.

"No not that. Our height difference love. You're like what? Five feet tall?"

"Five two thank you." The other barked. Alex laughed and shook his head, pulling out a button up shirt. "Why how tall are you?"

"Six feet even." Colin gaped at him. The taller smiled and turned to the other, holding the open shirt up for the smaller.

"I can do it." The blonde muttered but slipped his arms in anyways, blushing deeply when the shirt nearly fell back off, reaching down to his knees. Alex stifled a laugh and led the short boy over to his bed, sitting on the edge and reaching out to do up the buttons. "You're making me feel like a child."

"You are a child Colin." Alex smiled up at him, continuing his task. He finished buttoning up the shirt and smiled watching as it slid a bit, revealing the mark he made. He lightly grasped the thin hand and leaned over, pressing his lips to the bite, the other shivering slightly.

"Bottoms." Colin whispered.

"Hmm?" Alex kissed the spot and smirked when a quiet moan slipped out of his mate.

"B-bottoms, my arse is getting cold." The older smiled and pulled back, summoning a pair of boxers. He briefly wondered how long it would take for Colin to realize he was still feeding some of his calming charm. The last thing he wanted was to have the smaller burst into tears over the Irish lad.

"I was going to toss these ones since they're a bit small, but I think they'll be ok for you until you get some clothes here."

"I don't want to move here." Colin glared.

"Tough." The blonde snatched the undergarments and growled when the older didn't let go. A fine brow rose in amusement.

"If you want to give me attitude I can warm your arse up in a different way." He said in a monotone voice, locking his eyes with the petite boy's. Colin flinched and bit his lip, looking away.

"S-sorry." Alex let go of the bottoms and watched as the other slowly slid them on, the material still a bit big and slipping down a little. "A-Alex?" The other nodded at him. "Why doesn't my arse hurt that much?" The older chuckled and pulled the slightly struggling blonde onto his lap.

"Because I used some spells about an hour after you fell asleep to help numb the pain. Keep struggling and the charms could break then you'd really be hurting." Colin stilled and looked at the other with wide eyes. There was a knock on the door and Alex looked up. "Yes?"

"Lord Anderson?" He sighed.

"Come in." The door opened and boy about Colin's age poked his head in. "What is it Marcus?"

"I was just wondering if-"

"No." Alex cut in. The brunette huffed and nodded closing the door.

"That wasn't very nice!" Colin grumbled.

"He's been trying to shag Noah for three years now."

"Oh." The smaller blushed.

"Yeah." Alex shifted the smaller and stood up, lowering the blonde to his feet. "Come on, breakfast."

"M'not hungry." Green eyes glanced to him and his arm shot out, momentarily startling Colin. The taller's glasses flew into his hands and he slipped them on.

"Then sit with me."

"No thanks." He mumbled. Alex lightly, grasped his shoulder and led him to the stairs. Colin's eyes watered but he reluctantly let the taller lead him. He wanted Seamus. A quiet sob shook his body and Alex sighed, pulling the smaller closer to his side. He rounded a few corners and went down a flight of stairs, ending up in the main lobby area. A house elf rustled over and smiled, giving a bow, nose scraping the ground.

"What can Tweety get for Lord Alex and his companion?"

"This is Colin Creevey, and just something light to eat and some clothes from Colin's home please." Alex said softly.

"Right away lord Alex!" There was a loud crack and the blonde jumped. Al smiled and led him into a smaller sitting room, walking them both over to a soft, plush carpet in front of a warm fire.

"This is my study." Alex mumbled. Colin glanced around at the couch and coffee table, book shelves on both sides of the walls, an elegant desk on the far side of the room, dark heavy curtains drawn over the windows.

The carped was a soft beige and the walls were a light peach, wood trim with the couch being white and the table and desk a dark wood. Colin sat down and tangled his fingers in the soft carpet, watching them disappear slightly. "Is it fur?" He asked quietly a bit nervous.

"No." Alex stated, sitting next to him. "Noah and I are both against that. Mike could care less about that kind of thing." He smiled watching the small boy play. There was a knock and Alex glanced up. "Yes?"

"Tweety is back sir!"

"Alright, come on in." Alex called out. The small house elf rushed in with a giant smile and placed the tray of food down between them and the fire. The older wizard smiled and rubbed the bald head in thanks, large eyes glinting as the house elf bounced away. Alex looked down and laughed at the food. Colin glanced over at it and his face brightened up dramatically.

"I used to have this all the time when I was little!" He called out looking at the crackers, cheese and kielbasa. Alex picked up a piece of cheese and taped the younger's lip with it. Colin flushed and hesitantly opened his mouth, letting the short rectangle slide it. The taller smiled softly at him and picked up his own cracker, munching on it. "You're supposed to make sandwiches." Colin laughed. Alex looked at him confused. "Watch."

Colin picked up a cracker and put a piece of cheese and meat on it, placing another cracker on top. "See?" The older chuckled when the younger held it out to him. The blonde's face slowly turned the shade of his house when the other leaned over and took a bite of it, the food still in the other's grip. Alex stifled a laugh and quickly ate it, leaning in and pressing his lips to the rosy cheek.

He sat back and picked up a cracker, putting cheese and meat on it, followed by another cracker and watched as his mate shyly ate the rest of the one he bit. Alex's eyes skimmed over the smaller, taking in how his shirt would slide, exposing the slim neck and collarbone. Colin was beautiful. Grey blue eyes looked back up at him and Alex smiled, leaning back on his forearms and looking up at the ceiling.

Colin watched the muscles in Alex's biceps move as he leaned back, his toned stomach showing. His dark green boxers slid up a little when he bent his leg, the pale, strong thigh being shown. The younger flushed and looked away, nibbling at his food again.

The French teen sat back up when the other finished eating and pushed on the blonde's chest. Colin's hands flew back to stop himself from falling over and Alex crawled closer, pushing down a bit harder and leaning in, nipping the pale neck lightly.

"A-Alex s-s-stop." He shivered and closed his eyes, the taller lightly grasping his one arm and pulling it out, the younger toppling onto his back. The green eyed boy shifted around, forcing his Veela charm on the younger, watching the blue orbs roll and the thin back arch, a quiet moan slipping out, his member twitching.

The older smirked and slipped between the almost hairless legs, slipping his hand up from the underside of his calf, up around his knee then inwards on his upper thigh, spreading his legs farther apart. Colin let out a shaky breath as his mind entered a clouded fog, tingles trailing up his leg. He wanted the tingles to touch him, it felt good. He needed to feel good.

"Vat do you vish vor me to do Colin?" Alex grumbled in a deep, heavy French accent. The smaller moaned and subconsciously reached out, gripping the strong bicep. He arched up and squeezed his eyes tight.

"The t-tingles please make the tingles come back." He whispered biting at his lip and tugging it between his teeth. Alex smiled and leaned down, ghosting his lips over the others, laying his hand back on the other's inner thigh.

"As you vish." Colin gasped and Alex pressed their mouth together gently, the smaller moaning as the older pulled his lip between his teeth then slipped his tongue into the warm cavern. The younger let out a high moan and pressed his tongue to the hot tingles, running it along them and groaning, the same feeling slipping along his lower half and light pushing on his perineum.

"Ah!" He broke the kiss and tossed his head back, arching and bucking. Alex trailed his lips along the pale jaw and down his neck, continuing to massage his perineum, his other hand reaching up and popping the buttons on the white shirt.

"Lord Alex!" The redhead let out an annoyed sigh and buried his face in the pale neck, nipping it.

"Yeah?" He grumbled out sucking on a patch of skin. Colin arched and shivered.

"Master Noah wishes to see you and a Dennis Creevey is worried because his brother didn't come home last night." Tweety said. The French man groaned and sat back. Colin's eyes widened and he scuttled away.

"Let them in." The door opened and both boys froze.

"Alex . . ." Noah ground out carefully.

"COLIN!" Dennis was across the room in seconds, plopping down next to the confused boy. Alex let out a heavy breath and stood up.

"We need to talk . . . Now." Noah hissed yanking the taller out of the room. Dennis locked eyes with his brother and bit his lip.

"Are you alright? What happened? Where's Shay?" Colin let out a sob.

"H-h-h-he mated with m-m-me!" He pulled his knees to his chest and the younger glared at the floor.

"Come on." Dennis stood up, the other standing and following him. "We have to be quiet though." Colin just nodded.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"What the hell did you do?" Noah hissed at him. Alex raised an amused brow and leaned against the wall.

"What do you think I did? Painted a homeless shelter?"

"Stop joking around Alexander!" The smaller yelled. "These are peoples' lives you're fucking with! He loves Seamus! How can you do that to him?"

"Oh please." Green eyes glared down at brilliant blue. "Like you'd do anything different!"

"I would!"

"LIAR!" Alex grabbed the blonde's arms and spun them around, pinning him to the wall. "You would do the same thing Noah! You love Dennis, he's your mate, he's _MADE_ for _YOU!_ If someone else was dating him you and I both know you would do everything in your damn power to get Dennis or get rid of the other guy!" Noah looked away and slumped. Alex leaned away and stiffened.

"What?" Noah asked confused. The older let out a growl and ran back to his study, throwing the door open.

"Where is he?" He yelled at his brother.

"What? I don't know!"

"Don't fuck with me Noah or so help me god you'll regret it!" The older barked.

"I don't know!" His eyes widened and he yelped when a fist collided with his face. Blue orbs watered and he looked up shocked at the other. Alex's eyes flashed and his face hardened. The Veela was pissed, not Alex. "I'm not telling you." Noah turned on his heel and staked off.

"Fine. I'll find him myself."

_**I know Alex seemed slightly childish in here but keep in mind that he's not even 18 yet, almost, but not quite. He's in April and its December.**_


	2. Ch 2 Why did you leave me!

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"I'm not telling you." Noah turned on his heel and staked off.

"Fine. I'll find him myself."

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Dennis stepped out of the fire place and all heads shot up.

"Colin!"

"Shay!" He ran forwards and into the other's arms, the older hugging him tight. A sob left the other and his body shook. The fireplace went and they all held their breaths, Noah stepping out.

"It won't take him long to realize where we are." He muttered. Hermione nodded and Dennis walked over to his Veela.

"C-can I talk with you?"

"Yeah, of course." Noah allowed the smaller to lead him through the Creevey's old home and to his old room. "You knew he was with Alex the whole time didn't you?" He asked quietly, pacing back and forth.

"Dennis-"

"Did you know?" He spun and glared. Noah sighed and nodded. Tears flooded the smaller's eyes.

"And you _let_ my brother get raped?"

"What?" The French boy stood up surprised.

"What else do you call fucking someone that's not a willing participant?" Dennis spat at him.

"I couldn't do anything Den! He would have ripped my throat open!" He pleaded. "The Veela doesn't care about anyone but his damn mate! That's it! Dennis please!"

"Fuck you Noah! You could have done something! You could have told someone!"

"What good would it do?" He gripped his hair and let out a frustrated growl. "You don't understand Dennis! You don't get it!" He sat down on the bed and sniffed. "T-there's a possibility that I might have done the same thing to you in Alex's position."

"That's comforting." Dennis ground out. Noah silently stood and walked over, wrapping his arms around the petite waist and kissing the top of the other's head. Dennis felt a wave of calmness rush over him and shoved the other away. "Do _NOT_ use your Veela shit on me!"

"Please calm down Dennis! Please!" Something clicked and Dennis locked eyes with his Veela's. He sighed and walked over, hugging him tight. Noah sniffed and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing.

"I'm not going to leave you Noah. I just wish you would have done something." He tilted his head up and the younger leaned down, pressing their lips together.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Colin followed Seamus up to his parents' old room, crawling onto the bed then onto the Irishman's lap. He snuggled up close, his sobs turning into sniffles as the strong arms wrapped around him. The young lad looked up and let out a sigh when their lips connected, tongues sliding out.

"Do you hate me?" He asked quietly, looking away.

"What? No! Why would I hate you? You didn't voluntarily spread your legs for that pompous arse!" Seamus said, glaring at the far wall.

"B-but I really liked it Seamus." He closed his eyes, the taller hugging him tighter.

"I know. But I also know you love me, not him." Colin smiled and relaxed into him. He felt a strange tingle then a pulling sensation in his neck. The pull got stronger and he whimpered snapping his hand to the spot and hissing.

"What is it?" Seamus asked with worry.

"I-I don't know!" he cried out when the pull began to feel as if that chunk would be ripped out of his body. He crawled to the end of the bed and topped off, the pull lessoning somewhat. He made his way to the stairs, unaware of the noise escaping his throat or the tears streaming down his cheeks. Seamus ran after him and froze at the top of the steps; voice caught at the venom in the taller's eyes. If looks could kill he'd be dead eighty times over. The smaller slid down the stairs on his arse and let out a sigh when he hit the bottom, the pain disappearing.

He opened his eyes and blinked at the unfamiliar shoes. He glanced up and froze, an unamused face glaring down at him. His lip trembled and he let out a cry when the older male grabbed his arm, yanking him back up.

"Leave him alone!" Harry yelled out turning to Ron who was behind him. The redhead took a step back and looked away. "Ron!"

"I can't do anything mate."

"Why did you leave me?" Alex growled out, pulling the struggling boy back over to the fireplace.

"N-n-no! I don't wanna go!" He grasped the railing, hanging on tight. Alex snarled and Colin shrieked, letting go of the banister and clapping his hand over his neck, the pain returning full force. He tumbled to the ground and Alex picked him up, forcing his Veela charm out, calming him until just hiccups escaped. Fred and George were holding a yelling Seamus back and Alex stepped back to the fireplace, disappearing quickly. He walked out and into his room, throwing the other on the bed.

Colin whimpered and let out a loud cry, gripping the sheets and burying his face in them. Alex kicked off his shoes and yanked his shirt off, pulling his bottoms down and crawling onto the bed. He pushed the smaller's white shirt up, a louder wail leaving the other.

"Sit up or I'll make you sit up." He muttered. Colin did as told and let the other pull his top off before pushing him down onto his back, slowly slipping the boxers off the thin frame. Alex sighed and lay next to him, pulling the sobbing boy to his chest, lightly playing with his hair.

"I h-h-hate you!" Green eyes closed and he looked away.

"OW!" Alex swatted the other's pale thigh when teeth clamped down hard on his side. A hiss left the younger and he curled into a ball. "You can't run away. You know that right?" More sobs left the smaller. "I can find you easily. Besides, if you don't come to me, I will call you. If you ignore it the pull will get stronger until you can't. It cannot actually kill you, but you will be in severe agony until I'm next to you or I've called it off." He looked down at the hiccupping blonde. "You can also do something similar to me. You can call me. It won't be able to hurt me but I can find you and I will be by your side as soon as possible." He played with the light strands; the smaller's cries slowly stopping until just sniffles were let out.

"I know you're pissed Colin, but I also know what you need when you need it." He shifted the smaller making his cries start to pick up again. He leaned down and lightly pressed their mouths together, the other struggling and pushing on his chest.

"Stop it Colin." Alex ground out. He leaned back in, the other still squirming slightly. Slowly the blonde stilled and began to respond, the hands on the taller's chest stopped pushing and instead rested against the warm flesh, a tongue tapping his lip.

The blonde hesitantly opened his mouth and let his wet muscle join the others, a hand lightly scratching the back of his neck, another brushing his wet cheek. Alex pulled back and gave the other a small smile, kissing his forehead and laying back down, tapping his chest. Colin shook his head.

"Alright. You can lie down over there." He pointed to a spot a bit away from him on the bed. Colin shifted and slipped under the blankets, hiding his bare body and turning his back to the older. Alex felt a pull in his chest and smiled, climbing under the sheets and shuffling over, spooning up behind the other, lightly brushing his fingertips over the other's arm, pressing a kiss to his shoulder and watching as the blue eyes slid shut and the smaller's body began to relax.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

He let out a sigh and glanced down at the light blonde boy whose head was on his chest. Noah ran his fingers through the thin locks and smiled when the other glanced up at him. Dennis sat up and lightly pressed his lips to the younger's, nipping the plump bottom lip.

"Mmm someone's in a mood." The sandy blonde muttered out making the shorter flush.

"And if I am?" Dennis whispered. The younger smirked and rolled them over, slamming their mouths together.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Mmm." Alex let out a deep quiet moan and slipped his eyes open, smirking as the younger ground back against him. The redhead pushed himself up onto his forearm and glanced down at the sleeping boy. He carefully pulled the blankets off and bit his lip, taking in the beauty of his mate. He watched how the smaller's hips would grind back into him, hands clenching the sheets as precum dripped from his shaft.

"Colin?" he mumbled as low as he could. The blonde moaned and grinded back harder, his eyes half lidded. Alex chuckled when he realized his Veela charm wasn't even influencing the other. He leaned down and nipped the pale neck, a moan leaving the petite boy. More cum leaked out of the smaller and Alex shivered, his own coating along the crack of the other.

Alex concentrated and pulled back, a whine leaving the horny blonde. The French man placed a lubed finger at the other's entrance and smirked when Colin moaned, pushing his lower half towards it, letting the digit sink in. He grinded down on the other's hand and Al slipped a second finger in, the pants getting louder.

He watched carefully before letting the blonde swallow up a third, quivering and arching, his shaft coated in his own semen. Alex plopped onto his back and removed his fingers. A loud whine left the small boy. He quickly lubed up his member and let out a heavy breath.

"Do you vant more in you again?" He asked in a deep, heavy French accent. Colin let out a gurgle and nodded. "Come 'ere zen love." He whispered softly. The blonde rolled over and straddled the taller, shuffling back and pushing against the hard shaft, whimpering. "You vant it so bad Colin, you control it." The younger moaned and pushed back. He gasped when the head breached him, a grunt leaving the man below. He screwed his eyes shut and braced his hands on the pale chest, pushing his hips down and whimpering.

Alex's eyes slipped shut and he bit his lip. He knew this would happen. After all, the mate and Veela can only go so long without penetration after mating before one of them gets desperate. Plus, just like in this case, the mate tends to be more . . . active. They feel as if they _need_ it, like it's their life source. He grunted as the smaller groaned, slipping farther down the other's shaft.

Clouded blue eyes opened, glazed green ones following suit. Colin panted and pushed hard on the older's chest, whimpering. Alex looked down and watched as precum slowly leaked out of the other, a drop falling onto his stomach. The redhead reached out and lightly grasped the pale hips, looking up at the other.

"P-please!" The blonde's eyes clamped shut and he moaned, nails digging into the taller's chest. Alex pushed down on the milky hips and groaned, the smaller panting, slipping farther down. "Oh gods!" The French man smirked.

"What's a matter? Never been filled this deep before?" He mumbled out in a deep tone, rumbling the smaller's chest. Colin moaned loudly and shook his head. Alex let out a chuckle. "You've got two inches to go still love." The younger whimpered and shook his head.

Colin gasped and let out a pained cry when he slipped down farther.

"Shh. S'alright." Alex mumbled watching the petite frame slowly swallow him. "A-almost there."

"N-n-no!" Colin shook, tears running down his cheeks. "S'too deep!" Al let out a small smile.

"You'll adjust."

"N-n-no!" He shook his head and panted, his body sliding down the last in on its own accord. "Ah!" He dug his nails deep into the taller, breaking the skin. Alex hissed and rubbed the slim thighs.

"Should I use my charm a bit?" He asked quietly.

"Oh gods please! It h-hurts-s" He let out a sob and the other nodded, watching him intently. He watched blue eyes spring open and a lean back arch, a blonde head being tossed back, a cry of pleasure falling from plump lips. It was beyond hot to say the least. Colin pushed himself up on his own accord and Alex groaned, helping him back down the long slick length. The blonde let out a high noise from the back of his throat.

Feathers caressed his whole body, tingles running along his insides. He moaned and rocked down harder, the tingles intensifying, shivers wracking his body. Rose petals trailed up his sides and back down. Colin let out a shaky breath and lifted his hands, gripping the back of his neck, head falling backwards.

Alex moaned and smiled watching his mate with pride as his hips moved faster and grinded down harder, pants leaving him and loud moans falling from plump lips. The redhead lightly bucked up and grinned triumphantly when a loud cry left the other and his hands shot down, gripping the older's thighs and leaning back against his legs.

"F-fuck." Blue eyes stayed closed, his chest heaving. Al grabbed him around the waist and went up on his knees, slim legs wrapping around his back. He leaned forwards until Colin's back was pressed to the bed. He lifted the slim hips slightly and set a slow, gentle pace, eyes shut and his face buried in the pale neck. Quiet mewls left the small boy and one hand tangled in his hair, the other grasping his back.

"Mmm." Alex sighed and smiled, rocking into the other, the smaller's tight body gripping him hard, pulling him back in. He added a circular motion to his thrusts and grinned when the other gasped, eyes widening and arching off the bed.

"A-again!" He bit his lip and gripped the strong back hard, the older rotating his hips and speeding up. The Veela charm was removed but the younger hadn't noticed. He had no idea that he no longer had an excuse for this to feel so damn good. He pushed down against the other and groaned. It was amazing, gentle, sweet, soft and . . . full of love. This wasn't the Veela, this was Alex.

The redhead couldn't help the smile that continued to adorn his face. Lips pressed to his shoulder and he leaned back, continuing the slow movement. He locked his green eyes with Colin's blue ones and slipped them closed, leaning down and pressing their lips together gently, rubbing gentle patterns on the pale hip. He tailed a hand up the thin calf to the underside of his knee, pushing it up slightly, blue orbs rolling.

Their tongues slipped out and slowly slid together, the younger's chest swelling, emotions running through him. They continued the slow steady thrusts for a long while, the older never speeding up, never going harder. It was maddening for Colin. He was used to it being fast and hard, this was soft and slow. But it felt really nice. He could feel every part of Alex when he entered, could feel him sliding against his walls.

A boil started to build and he moaned, gripping the other's biceps. "Please?" He pleaded quietly, biting his lip and arching up. "Please!"

"No." Alex whispered, continuing his pace. He was going to draw this out for as long as he damn well could. The other's walls quivered around him and he smiled again, the smaller's breathing becoming laboured, mewls slipping out.

"I-I'm going t-t-to-"

"I know. Cum for me love." Alex whispered in a heavy deep French accent. Colin gasped and cried out, his body stiffening and arching, eyes squeezed shut and mouth falling open. His seed splashed between them and he convulsed. A long low moan escaping plump lips.

Alex carefully pulled out and rolled onto his side, moving the sweaty strands of hair away from the pale forehead. He didn't finish, in fact he was nowhere near climax but that was alright. He wanted to make sure Colin felt good. He leaned over and kissed the panting boy's cheek followed by lightly pecking his lips.

"That was . . . was . . . really good." The blonde closed his eyes, a hand subconsciously playing with his own navel.

"I'm glad." Alex rubbed the pale chest and let out his own pleased sigh, watching the goofy smile cross the younger's face. "You always smile like that after?"

"Hmm?" The blonde yawned and stretched. He sat up and yelped, laying back down and grabbing his lower back. "Fucken hell!"

"I haven't put the charms on yet love." Alex kissed his cheek and blue eyes widened.

"What did you do to me?" Colin yelled, glaring daggers. Alex raised a brow. "I would never sleep with you without you doing some sort of mind trick! What did you do?"


	3. Ch 3 So be it

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE**_—__Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"What did you do to me?" Colin yelled, glaring daggers. Alex raised a brow. "I would never sleep with you without you doing some sort of mind trick! What did you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything." The redhead ground out eyes darkening slightly.

"Yes you did!" Colin shoved him and the redhead growled, grabbing the pale wrists, the other yelling and struggling as he was pinned to the bed.

"STOP THAT!"

"NO!" Colin let out a sob but stopped his struggles anyways. Alex moved away and watched as the petite boy rolled into a ball.

"The mate and Veela need to have sexual contact on a regular basis. The mate usually, if the Veela is the dominant, prefers the sexual contact involving some sort of penetration." Alex ran his fingers through the crying boy's light locks. "If not they can become beyond frustrated and restless. And the longer you go without it, the more persistent the Veela becomes. We mated two nights ago so it wasn't difficult to hold back the Veela this time." He sighed and stood up. "I need to get dressed. If you like I can put the charms on you." Colin gave a small nod, still letting out shaky breaths.

Alex waved his arm and a sigh left the smaller as the aches and pains disappeared, a feeling of content washing over him. "I'm not making that feeling. You are." The redhead informed, pulling his boxers on and heading to his closet, grabbing a button up shirt.

He opened the other door and smiled, Colin's clothes adorning that side. He turned to the other as he was buttoning up his shirt.

"W-what's that?" Alex glanced up and raised his brow. "Shiny things on your chest." He slipped off the bed and slowly headed to the other, a curious look in his eyes. He hesitantly reached up and popped the buttons back open, pushing the material aside. "Y-you have nipple rings?"

"For a while now."

"Did it hurt?" Colin asked lightly poking it. Alex smiled and shrugged.

"A bit." The younger nodded and moved to his side of the closet, finding a pair of boxers and slipping them on. "I have a business meeting soon alright?"

"A business meeting?"

"Yeah, I took over Anderson Corporation." Alex muttered darkly. "It was me or Mike and I'd rather be in charge then have him run us into the ground." He gave a small smile. "This meeting will determine if we end up broke or not. So I have a lot riding on this. I could use a good luck." He winked and Colin flushed.

"D-do I dress up too?"

"You can if you want." Alex smiled at him. "I'd like it if you joined me but I'm not positive that that would be a good idea." Colin nodded and pulled out a dress shirt and slacks anyways. He slipped his pants on and smiled as Alex tucked his shirt into his dress pants, zipping them up. "So I take it I'm not getting a good luck wish?" He asked straightening his collar.

"W-what did you have in mind?" The blonde asked. Alex smirked and gently led the other over to his bed, getting him to crawl up onto it.

"Hands and knees love."

"W-why." Alex lightly pushed on his shoulders and Colin felt a need to obey. The older pulled his pants halfway down the blonde's thighs, boxers following. His breathing picked up when he heard a thunk from behind him, two slick fingers pressing into him.

"You should still be fairly stretched." The taller mumbled. Colin moaned and shivered, pushing back against the other's hand, a third digit entering without a problem. Alex lined up and grinned, pushing his hips forwards.

"Ah!" Creevey arched and gripped the bed sheets as the older slipped back out. Hands lightly grasped the thin hips and the blonde cried out when the older thrust back in hard, moaning behind him. The younger gripped the sheets, practically tearing through them and threw his head back.

"Oh gods!" Blue eyes squeezed shut as the taller pounded into his lithe frame. Alex groaned as the velvety walls tightened around him, sucking him in like a vacuum. It was hot and tight, it was perfect. He forced his hips harder, letting out loud gasps, the smaller shaking and moaning with him. Did Colin like it? Or was he too rough?

"Oh fuck yes!" Colin arched towards the bed and tore at the sheets, pushing back, eyes rolling. He felt a burn build up and his moans raised an octave, incoherent babbles falling past his lip, tears streaming down his cheeks. It hurt but fuck was it good.

He threw his head back and let out a loud scream, convulsing and shooting his load. Alex cried out as the walls became unbearably tight and hot. He felt the tingles run through his body and explode into the smaller. He groaned and lowered the other down on his sweaty stomach, kissing between the damp shoulder blades.

"Fuck." Colin whispered, his eyes closed, breathing heavily. Alex smiled and casted a quick cleaning charm before the smaller noticed the blood. He pulled his bottoms back up, fastening them quickly, shirt tucked back in.

"I'm going to go down there reeking of sex now." He chuckled and the smaller smiled. "Ah I see you're one of the ones that tend to cuddle and fall asleep after right?" Colin nodded and the older helping him up the bed and tucking him in. He felt a pull in his chest when he went to leave and smiled. "I have to go Col-" He blinked as he realized the other had already fallen asleep. He just wasn't used to sleeping alone.

The redhead walked over and gently kissed the pale cheek, Colin on his stomach again. He summoned his old bear and placed it next to the blonde, watching as he snuggled up to it and smiled in his sleep. It wasn't a small bear either. Well kinda smallish to Alex but almost half the size of Colin

He turned away and headed down to the sitting room, walking in and smiling at the other occupants and taking his seat at the head of the table. They raised their brows and he returned the gesture.

"Had an interesting morning I take it?" One of them asked. He shrugged and tried to hide his smile.

"Anyways." Alex said glancing up, sitting straight, eyes calculating. "Onto this meeting."

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Alex let out a laugh and nodded as the other man told a joke. They sat in the sitting room, the business part of the meeting over and just relaxing. There was a pull in his chest and he shifted, trying to ignore it. The pull got stronger and he smiled at the others.

"Would you mind excusing me for a moment?" They all nodded and continued their conversation. The pull started to hurt and he blinked surprised. The only reason that was supposed to happen was if the mate was in danger or terrified. _Colin!_ He ran, not even paying attention to the direction, trusting the pull to lead him. He rounded a corner and sighed.

Colin sat on the floor in the middle of the hall, head between his knees and hands on his ears, whimpering. Alex sat down next to him and blinked surprised when the petite boy climbed onto his lap, shaking like a leaf. He completely forgot! The first week was the hardest for the mate, he wasn't supposed to leave him alone!

"Shh, I'm sorry." He hugged him tight and rubbed his back, shaky breaths hitting his shirt. He sat there for a few moments, calming the smaller. "You alright?" Colin just nodded and Alex stood, holding the smaller bridal style. "C'mon." He put his feet down and wrapped an arm around the thin shoulders, arms gripping his shirt. "What were you doing in the hall?"

"I tried to find you." He whispered biting his lip. "I woke up and you weren't there. Why would you leave me alone?"

"Shh! It's alright Colin, I'm here now love." He stopped in front of the sitting room and tilted the smaller's head up, pressing their lips together lightly. "I have my meeting so you'll have to join me alright?"

"Kay." He nodded and headed in.

"Sorry about that." He smiled at the others and they returned the gesture, looking at the nervous boy clinging to the young Lord. Alex sat back down on the large comfy chair and Colin crawled onto his lap, his side pressed along the taller's front. He relaxed completely and submitted into the other, back against the soft material, legs curled up, his head on the older's shoulder, fingers running through his blonde hair.

Colin had thrown on his boxers and one of Alex's shirts before heading out. Even puffs of breath hit his torso and he smiled, sighing happily as his mate let out a sound of content. When the gests left they had told the young Veela not to worry, that they could find the way out. All in all the meeting went very well. It appeared that he would have no problem with his savings.

The blonde shifted in his lap and breathed in heavily, stretching and looking up at the other lazily. Alex smiled and pressed their lips together. He had to keep feeding the smaller bits of his charm, making him stay calm and using just the right amount of arousal to keep his mind away from Seamus. Just for five more nights.

"What time is it?"

"About two in the afternoon love why?" Alex ran his fingers through blonde strands, a pleased mewl reaching his ears.

"Just wondering." He smiled up at the other and slipped off his lap, stretching again and glancing over his shoulder. "I'm hungry Alex."

"Of course." He stood up and wrapped his arms around the petite boy, purring against him, kissing the slim neck gently where he marked him, shivers wracking the other's body, before leading him to the kitchen. The smaller glanced around with a smile. He had never felt so calm in his life. He froze. "What is it?" Alex stopped and turned to him.

"Please tell me you're not using your Veela shit on me again." The older looked away and winced when the smaller punched him. "Take it off! Take it off now!"

"As you wish." He whispered sadly. Colin felt a wave of anger, fear, rejection, guilt, hatred, sadness and more hit him like a brick wall. He let out a strangled cry and back away from the taller. "Don't do it Colin." Alex looked pleadingly at the smaller.

"I want Seamus!" He yelled, glaring daggers.

"No." The redhead stated sternly. "Let's get you some food-"

"I'm not eating _anything_ that you have any sort of control over!" He yelled. His eyes shifted to the fireplace.

"Do not even think about it. I don't want to cause you harm Colin!"

"Then let me go!" He yelled heading towards his escape. He screamed as white hot pain exploded on his neck, curling into a ball on the floor.

"You can't leave me!" Alex hissed at him, a burning sensation filling up behind his eyes. The smaller laid on the ground shaking violently as the pain subsided. The taller knelt down and picked him up, holding the boy close to him.

"I hate you." Colin whispered, voice hoarse. "I hate you so damn much, why can't you just drop dead and let me be with him. I hate you." The blonde couldn't help the surprised and guilty feeling run through him when a tear slipped down the older's cheek at his words.

"Well I'll always love you." He said, voice a little shaky. He apparated and tossed the smaller on the bed. "I'll be back in a minute, stay there and I mean it Colin." He locked eyes with the smaller and stalked off.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Blue eyes peeked in the room and he rushed over to the blonde, huddled in a tight ball on the bed, shaking, quiet sobs falling from his lips.

"Colin!" The blonde stiffened and his head shot up.

"Seamus!" He dove at the older, mouths attached, grabbing at his torso desperately.

"Come on love." He pulled the other up, a huge brilliant smile on the younger's face. They walked through the house and into the sitting room with the fireplace. Alex was sitting doubled over, his head bowed, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose whilst the other rested on his lap, holding his glasses. Colin looked at him and felt a pull, not a painful one but more so a pleading, hopeful one. He turned away and followed Seamus out of the Anderson home.

Noah slipped into the room and his eyes widened when a loud sob left his older brother. The last time he had cried was when their mother passed away. The redhead's shoulders shook violently as he grabbed a pillow, trying to muffle his cries. He felt as if he had been split in two. The one person he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with _hated_ him and wanted him dead. He would do _anything_ for his mate. Hell he'd die for him. Tweety popped in and gave a sad look at her master walking over to the table and placing the cheese, crackers and kielbasa down, backing away quietly, exchanging a hurtful look with Noah.

The young blonde knew what would happen now and he was frightened to say the least. He needed to get Anasks down here but she was in Romania! He didn't want to leave his brother alone either.

"Tweety?" He whispered, the smaller looking at him. "Bring Anasks, Fleur and Danny here for me would you?" The smaller was gone in a split second. He watched as Alex began to subconsciously scratch at his arm, a red patch forming. There was a crack and the three ladies turned to Noah, raising their brows.

"Alex mated with Colin and Colin said he hated him and wished him dead so Al brought Seamus over and Colin left with him now he's scratching through his arm-" The three females pushed past him and into the room.

"Alex!" Anasks took a seat next to him, grabbing his hand, trying to ignore the blood covering the younger's arm. She'd heal it later. Noah closed his eyes and headed to the fireplace, disappearing. "Alex?" His sister wiped his tears away and he just ignored her.

"Ve need you to tell us exactly 'ow you are feeling." Fleur whispered and he gave a dry laugh.

"I don't know why I bother. He'll never love me. He despises me. What does anything matter now? My whole life has been preparing me for my mate and my mate wants me dead." He started scratching again and Danny stopped his hand this time. "Go away."

"Ve are not leaving you alone Alexander." Anasks hissed at him. He turned hollow eyes to her and stood up, pushing past them. They stood as well and gasped when they were frozen in place, the redhead apparating from site.

Alex opened his eyes and glanced around his room. He walked over to his closet and opened up the left side, pulling out one of Colin's shirts and headed to the washroom. He sniffed and turned the tap on, shoving his hands under the steaming water. He hissed and pulled them back out, shutting the water off and yanked his prize out of the drawer. He walked across the room and sat down, huddling in the corner. He looked at his bright red arms and held the smaller's shirt close before pressing the sharp object to his wrist. The smaller wanted him dead then so be it.


	4. Ch 4 I was gonna say cuddle!

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

The smaller wanted him dead then so be it.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

The fireplace went and the others jumped looking up. Seamus stood and Alex sighed, leaning against the wall. Ms. McGee raised a brow at him, Mrs. Creevey glaring.

"What do you want?" Seamus ground out.

"Come with me." Al grumbled. Ms. McGee analyzed the tall boy carefully, seeing the pain and hurt in his eyes. The same look she had seen in the mirror when her husband had left her.

"No."

"Do you want Colin or not?" Alex spat. He cleared his throat and looked away. Seamus walked over and followed him. It was a little bit later that the brunette walked back out with a small blonde.

"Mom!" Colin ran over and hugged her tight, followed by his Gran and Dennis.

"What on earth is going on here?"

"That Alex guy mated with Colin and is trying to steal him away from Seamus now."

"He raped my grandson?" Ms. McGee asked her other grandson, face hard. Dennis shuffled his feet and nodded. Their mother's eyes widened and watered.

"I'm going to take him upstairs." Seamus muttered and the others nodded.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Erase his feeling please." Colin mumbled. Seamus closed the door and swooped down, capturing the parted lips, tongues twining instantly. The brunette yanked the younger's shirt off and dropped it to the floor, pulling down the other's boxers and swallowing him.

Colin cried out and tangled his fingers in the darker locks, panting and biting his lip hard. Seamus pulled back and tugged his own clothes off, leading the smaller to the bed and crawling on. The blonde disappeared under the covers and pulled the thick member to himself, letting the head slip into his mouth. Seamus grunted and reached down, pulling the smaller up his body and attaching their mouths in a heated kiss. The door flew open and they froze.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Dennis?" Said boy looked up and ran over to the younger. Noah was hyperventilating and tears were falling down his cheeks. "W-where's your b-brother?"

"Why?" He stepped back, a stern look.

"Alex-"

"No." He turned his back to the taller and stalked back to his game with his Gran.

"Please!"

"No!" Dennis glared at him. "He's a fucking wreck! I am not putting him through that again!"

"Alex is trying to off himself because your fucking brother told him to you fucking prick!" Noah screamed, his voice many octaves higher. A loud cry fell from his lips and his legs gave way.

"W-what?" Dennis' eyes widened and he bit his lip, turning and running up the stairs. Mrs. Creevey and Ms. McGee both rushed over to the sobbing boy trying to calm him down.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Colin!" Dennis threw his brother's bedroom door open, the smaller looking up from the brunette's bare chest. "It's Alex!"

"What about him?" Colin grumbled, sliding next to the taller and playing with the sheet.

"He's gone bloody mad Cols!"

"So?" He snuggled closer to the Irishman and smiled breathing in his sent.

"He's doing what you asked him to apparently." Dennis said with worry. The older raised his brow. "For fuck sakes Colin he's trying to fucking kill himself!"

"WHAT?" Him and Seamus both shot up and stumbled out of bed yanking clothes on. The older blonde was down the stairs and to the chimney in record time.

"No." Dennis put a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "It could make it worse."

Noah was still sobbing heavily and Dennis sat down next to him, pulling the younger to him and lightly scratching the back of his Veela's neck. "Colin went after him. It'll be alright." The younger nodded and gripped the older's shirt tight.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Alex!" The blonde shrieked and slid across the bathroom floor, carefully grabbing the instrument out of the shocked boy's hands and tossing it in the trash. "You're hands and wrists are all red!" He stated, grabbing a cloth and soaking it in cold water, rushing over and carefully rubbing the other's abused limbs. Alex continued to stare confused, barely a nick present on his arm.

He watching the smaller's shoulders shake and heard him sniff. He looked away and felt a pull in his chest, a pleading, hopeful one. He looked back at the other and hesitantly reached out to rub the smaller's cheek, something wet spreading across it. The younger let out a frightened and relieved sob and climbed onto the older's lap, gripping his shirt tight.

The redhead slowly wrapped him arms around the smaller and held him close, breathing in his sent.

"I'm sorry." Colin hiccupped against him, lip and jaw trembling. "I d-didn-n't want you t-t-to d-d-do tha-at!"

"But you said-"

"I was angry at you!" he pulled back and locked eyes with the other. "I'm mad at you but I don't want you dead!"

"But you don't want me at all either." Alex mumbled dryly, looking away. Colin bit his lip and glanced down.

"Why do you have my shirt?"

"Because I couldn't have you and this way I wouldn't feel as alone when I died." He stated, playing with the fabric of said item, one arm still around the younger's back and lightly resting on his waist. "I love you." He whispered sniffing.

"I-I know." The younger mumbled back.

"Two weeks." Alex turned pleading eyes towards him. "Give me two weeks and if you still want to leave me then fine, but just give me these two weeks. Please." The smaller searched the green eyes and nodded, a smile crossing the older's face, a happier noise leaving him. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the blonde's, the shorter slowly responding to him. "You should eat."

"I did." Colin said. Alex raised his brow and stood up, the smaller still in his arms bridal style.

"Please do not lie to me. You're my mate, I know when you are lying." He gave the petite boy a gentle smile. "Tweety brought us that cracker sandwich thing you like so much."

"He did?"

"She." Alex cleared his throat. "Apparently Tweety is a she, not a he . . ." The redhead shrugged and put the younger down. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Al?"

"Hmm?" He looked at the other.

"School starts up in less than a week." He bit his lip. "I'm still in sixth year." The older nodded.

"I'll owl Dumbledore and see if I can get us a room there. You need to finish your schooling but you cannot separate a Veela and his mate for too long." He ran a hand through his hair. "This means even if you did choose Seamus, if I'm not dead, we'll have to continue sexual encounters rather regularly."

"I know." The younger mumbled out sighing.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Alex smiled as he watched the smaller play with a white, fluffy fennec fox. Alex had gone out whilst his mate was asleep and got him it. It had been three days since Alex's suicide attempt and things seemed to be going well. Colin had packed already and was leaving for school in the morning. Alex was allowed to go as well but only if he did something that was school related. So he promised to help out in the kitchens and helping the teachers and Filtch clean. Pomfrey said she could even use someone with his medical knowledge in the infirmary.

"What do you want to name it?"

"Jesse." He smiled playing around with it. He laughed when the tiny fox attempted to attack his hand.

"It's the runt of the litter you know? The owner was going to put Jesse down even but I wanted him for you." The younger looked up at him. "It was the smallest and cutest with a soft little squeak, very mouse like. It had been scared huddled in a corner whilst the others got to feed first, leaving it the scraps. So I bought him. I thought you'd like him most. He'll always be small too." The blonde smiled at him and stood up, walking over, the small fuzz ball attaching his socks with his barely there claws and teeth.

Colin reached up and tangled his fingers in the darker locks, the taller leaning down and pressing their lips together. Sometimes the smaller would still get upset when he thought about Seamus but there wasn't much he could do. He never went back on his promises and he swore that he'd stay with him for two weeks. The older smiled into the kiss, slipping his tongue out and tapping the smaller's lips. Said items opened and a wet muscle joined his.

A whine sounded and both looked down at the small animal no bigger than a kitten. Colin reached down and picked it up, the tiny thing easily fitting in one hand. He cradled it to his chest and leaned against the taller. A shiver wracked his body and he pushed his hips closer.

"It's about that time." Alex said quietly. "When we'll need the sexual contact." Colin blushed and cleared his throat taking a step away.

"I should finish packing."

"You did . . . two days ago." The redhead raised his brow and carefully pulled the other back towards him, taking the small animal out of his arms and placing it on the special bed he got for the fox.

"B-but I ah, I forgot to pack something?"

"Like what? A better excuse?"

"Yes! I mean no!" He shuffled his feet and Alex sighed, shoulders sagging and nodding.

"Alright. You can't keep putting it off. I can guarantee that in an hour's time you'll be _begging_ for something." He locked eyes with the smaller. "And I'll make sure you don't get it right away." He winked, the shorter blushing heavily and scampering off.

"I-I should head to bed." He mumbled jogging up the steps. Alex turned his head to the side and grinned.

"Fuck I love his arse." He muttered to himself before following the other, Tweety playing with Jesse.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Alex stifled a laugh as his mate pretended to sleep. He knew for a fact that Colin did not sleep on his back. Ever. He shook his head and pulled his shirt off followed by both bottoms, slipping under the covers.

He smirked to himself and lifted a hand trailing his fingertips down the clothed chest. Colin groaned and shivered, casting a glare in the older's direction. Alex looked down and grinned, the smaller blushing and turning on his side, giving his back to Alex. The redhead laugh out loud and kissed the blonde's temple, pinching his arse.

"EYAH!" He jumped and smacked the older. "Owah!"

"Sorry it was too tempting." The taller chuckled. "You know you have a really firm-"

"Ok! I'm going to sleep now and you're going to stop talking!" He said a bit nervously, unsure about how to lie down. Alex tapped his chest. "Hell no."

"Fine, sleep on your side." The other glared. "I promise not to fondle you." Colin gave him a disbelieving look. "I swear it."

"Ok . . ." He turned and snuggled under the blankets.

"You're wearing a shirt?" Alex frowned.

"It's cold Alex!"

"Then we can always-"

"I'm not sleeping with you!" Colin shot back.

"I was gonna say cuddle!"

"Sure you were."

"I was!" Alex sighed and frowned. "Fine. Sleep well." He did something he had never done to the smaller, he turned over his side and gave Colin his back. The smaller blinked and looked over his shoulder, feeling a slight pull in his neck, not painful, but there. He bit his lip and contemplated his options. He had promised that he would 'date' him for two weeks.

"I'm sorry." Colin whispered turning around to face the taller, receiving a grunt. "Please?" Alex sighed and rolled onto his back, surprise crossing his features when Colin placed his face in the crook of his neck and shoulder, an arm tossed over the pale chest. The taller gave a brilliant smile and warmth spread through Colin. He could _feel_ how happy this made his Veela. He gave a soft smile and pressed his lips to the skin beneath them, arms wrapping around him, the French man purring. He felt a tingle and bit his lip. He hated it when the Green eyed man was right.

"A-Alex?"

"Hmm?" He rested his head against the smaller, breathing in his scent. Colin let out a shaky breath and pushed his hips into the older's leg, a chuckle reaching his ears. "See I told you so. And I'm not going to do anything about it like I said too." The smaller groaned and pouted, pressing his lips to the pale neck. Alex closed his eyes as the smaller gave a hesitant suck, nipping the flesh. As long as he stayed away from that spot behind his ears and the far back of his junction then all would be swell.

Colin pushed his hips against the muscled thigh and moaned, trailing kissed up to the crease under the taller's jaw. Fuck it felt good. Alex raised his brow at himself and gently pushed the smaller away, a hopeful, lust filled gaze meeting him.

"No Cols." He turned on his side, giving his back to the smaller.

"You seem to forget that I can tell what you want too Al." The smaller whispered awfully close to his ear.

"R-really now?" The taller mentally cursed himself when he stuttered. A mischievous chuckled reached him and lips pressed to the spot just behind the pale ear. A gasp slipped out and green eyes widened before squeezing shut. "Sh-shit!" he shivered and groaned, a tongue running along it. "Colin don't!"

"Hmm?" The smaller hummed, moving down the expanse of the taller's neck, getting far too close to his junction.

"D-don't!" He sat up and shook his head, a slightly panicked look on his face. The smaller whined and yanked his shirt off, eyes glazing over. "You can't Colin! We waited to my limit for the contact! You can't tease me there or-or-"

"Or what?" He asked, the older's back to him, head bowed and shoulders sagging. Colin carefully moved closer and looked down at the older's junction closer to his back.

"Or the Veela could take over Cols!" His eyes widened and he cried out, a hard bite being delivered to his sensitive spot. A moan fell from his lips and his pupils dilated.


	5. Ch 5

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts/Cutting, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Or the Veela could take over Cols!" His eyes widened and he cried out, a hard bite being delivered to his sensitive spot. A moan fell from his lips and his pupils dilated. Colin yelped when he was shoved roughly on his back, his bottoms flying across the room, the taller hovering over him.

"Please." Colin moaned out, spreading his legs. The Veela looked at him a bit confused and surprised before concentrating, a gel forming in his hand.

Colin gripped the pale, freckled shoulders and hissed when a finger slid in joined quickly my a second. He squeezed his eyes shut, the redhead leaning down and biting his lip, forcing his Veela charm out onto the other. The blonde arched and gasped, a high moan leaving him, the third finger stretching him and disappearing.

"N-n-no Veela charm." He locked lust filled eyes with the nearly black ones of the other. The pleasured tingles disappeared and he nodded, the older pressing his member to the younger's entrance and forcing his way thorough, a pained cry reaching his ears. Colin realized that, even when he rode the older, Alex had still used some charm in the beginning.

A deep groan left the man atop him and Colin threw his hand over his own mouth, muffling the scream when he felt like he was about to be ripped into two. The Veela grabbed his hands and pinned them next to his head, pulling out and thrusting hard back into the smaller, an animalistic noise slipping out. Colin whimpered and shook his head, pain filling him.

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something else besides the exploding pain. The Veela had set a hard, brisk pace, more focused on its own release then the smaller. A scream ripped out of Colin when the man above stiffened, his hot seed splashing along the pale blonde's walls. The creature pulled out and dropped to his side, pulling the smaller tight against him, his chest pressed to the petite back, purring in content.

Alex stiffened and his eyes widened. "Colin!" He sat up, the smaller still letting out soft sobs. The redhead concentrated, casting a quick healing charm on the younger, making the aches disappear. The blonde let out a whoosh of breath, the pain gone but still feeling violated. "I'm so sorry!" He pushed the blankets off and blanched. "Shit." He hissed.

"Shit? What do you mean shit?" Colin's slightly panicky voice reached him.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He looked down, the green sheets looking almost black in certain places. He casted a cleaning charm on the blonde, the sheets then himself before laying back down and spooning up behind the smaller. "You'll have to take it easy tomorrow alright?" Colin just nodded and sniffed. "I'm sorry." He kissed the pale temple and rubbed the thin arm. The English boy just nodded at him. "Did you know I was supposed to be a Gryffindor?"

"Really?" That got the smaller's interest.

"Mhmm. I didn't want to be though. I'm actually something like 97% Slytherin."

"I'm confused. Then how were you supposed to be a Gryffindor?" Colin turned onto his back, looking at the other.

"100% Gryffindork apparently." He grinned and chuckled. "I begged the hat not to let me in there. There was this guy that really liked me in that house. He ah, He would sneak into my room when we were younger and well . . . I didn't want that to happen." He gave a small smile, Colin looking at him a bit worried. "Alright, we've gotta get up early and catch a train tomorrow! Besides there are some old friends I'd like to see too." He kissed the smaller's head and pulled him onto his chest, Tweety bringing the Fennec fox up for them, the little guy fast asleep.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Ok now I am _trusting_ you alright? Trust is not something Veelas do well so do _not_ blow it." Alex said sternly, walking along the train with his mate. Colin nodded at him. "I'm going to go sit with some old friends. You may sit with yours . . . including Seamus. But believe me when I say I will know damn well if anything happens." He swooped down and pressed their lips together in a long soft kiss. "You do something then I get an extra week with you got it?"

"O-ok." He nodded trying to hide his excitement. He saw the fear in the taller's eyes and realized how hard this must be for him. "I'll behave." He went up on his tip toes and Alex leaned back down, smiling when a kiss was pressed to his cheek.

The redhead headed off and turned into another compartment. Colin continued down and looked in just about every one, stopping and smiling brightly when he found the desired compartment.

"Seamus!" The brunette's head snapped up and he stood, pulling the smaller into a hug.

"God I missed you." He leaned down and lightly pressed their lips together, the smaller responding happily. He froze and pulled back, biting his lip when he felt a pull in his neck. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He smiled and Seamus sat down, pulling the petite blonde onto his lap.

"Great to see you smiling again Cols!" Harry grinned. However, Ron, Hermione and Draco all looked rather nervous. The blonde bit his abused flesh and buried his nose in the taller's neck.

"Can I talk with you?" Seamus asked receiving a nod. He gave the others a gentle smile and led him out and into another compartment. He closed the door and silenced it.

"What is it Shay?" A gasp of surprise fell from his throat when lips pressed to his, a tongue slipping between. He shivered and closed his eyes, opening his mouth and tangling his hands in brown locks. Seamus pulled back and yanked his top off followed by the smaller's. He attached his lips to the pale neck and fumbled with the blonde's button and Zipper, the petite boy doing likewise to him. They stood up and yanked their bottoms down, pressing their mouths together and aligning their bodies, a moan falling from plump lips.

Colin made the other sit on the bench and straddled him, the taller casting a quick spell and slipping a finger into the smaller, watching the blonde head lull back, a familiar moan slipping out. Seamus stretched him carefully and took his time, drawing out the pleasure.

The smaller climbed off and turned his back to the other before sliding down his length fairly easily. Seamus gasped and grunted wrapping an arm around the petite waist, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back as the smaller tangled a hand in his hair and moaned, lifting his body and sliding back down the slick length.

"F-fuck!" Seamus lightly bit the pale shoulder and groaned deep in his chest.

"Please." The younger whispered climbing off and laying down on the floor. The older nodded and crawled on top of him, tossing his legs over the broad shoulders and pushing back in, setting a hard, fast pace. The smaller arched and cried out, pushing down against him feverishly. He had to admit to himself that as amazing as this was, as good as it felt, it was still twelve times batter with Alex. His gasps and moans filled the compartment, grunts and pants falling from the older.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He arched and cried out, exploding between them, the older following shortly after. Seamus lowered his body, legs sliding off his shoulders, arms wrapping around them instead. They stayed that way for a long while, the taller buried inside, breathing in his scent, relishing the contact for as long as he could. They shared a long heated kiss in that time, both smiling happily. Slowly they had to get dressed and head back to the other compartment, the others with raised brows and knowing looks. Colin let out a _giggle_ and snuggled closer to the older, trailing kisses along the smiling man's neck.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

When the train stopped he got into one of the carriages with his friends, followed by sitting at his table. He noticed Alex at the teacher's table having a conversation with Snape, most likely about defence against the dark arts or potions. Not _once_ did he look at his mate. The others, in the mean time, were gaping like fishes.

"Since when does he work here?" Seamus hissed.

"W-well you see a mate and their Veela cannot be separated for too long." Hermione said clearing their throat.

"He and I are sharing a room and in order for that to happen he has to do something school related so he's helping out." It came out quiet and small. Seamus' face hardened and he looked away. "Please don't be mad Shay! You know I'd chose you over him any day!" The older sighed and nodded, giving him a smile.

"We can sneak away I'm sure." He winked and Colin grinned, nodding. When dinner was over he and Alex met up, McGonagall showing them to their room. The door closed and Colin looked around. He smiled at the set up. There was a fireplace with a couch and two chairs, a table between, then there was a bathroom door and stairs leading up to the bedroom. Alex walked past and took off his shoes, socks, tie and slacks, heading straight to the bed. Colin blinked confused. Usually he got a kiss or a hug beforehand. He headed up after the older and stripped down to his boxers, climbing into the double bed, the older's back to him.

"Alex?"

"I suggest you do not talk to me right now." He said in a monotone voice.

"W-why not?" He shifted closer and Al gave a hard laugh, sitting up and glaring down at the smaller.

"Because I said I would know!" He spat, the younger's eyes widening. "You reek of him and sex Colin!" He got out of the bed and stopped at the top of the stairs. "I fucking trusted you."

"Alex please!" Colin sat up and the taller just gave a dry laugh.

"You've lost that trust Colin. I can't trust you not to do something." He locked eyes with the blonde. "Do it again and I will rip his throat out. Do you understand?" The smaller flinched back and let out a sob, nodding. "From now on I will see you to and from classes understood?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Sleep well." He felt a pull in his chest. "No Colin. Tonight you can sleep alone." He walked off and to the couch, summoning his clothes to get dressed, a sob reaching his ears. Colin hadn't slept alone in months. And truth be told, the reason he liked sleeping next to others, well besides for the obvious reason, was the fact that he didn't like the dark.

"C-can I have a l-light?"

"No Colin." The fire went out and the smaller stiffened, darkness washing over him. He whimpered and rolled into a ball under the sheets, closing his eyes and letting out heavy breaths. Alex was still there so nothing could happen! "I'm going for a walk." Fuck.

"N-n-no!" He sat up and let out a loud sob when the door slammed shut, panic filling him. He grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it tight, shaking heavily. Alex didn't come back that night and the reason the blonde knew this was because he hadn't slept. Light crept into the room and he looked around, feeling cold, lonely and scared. He had never wanted the other so damn much. He had a lot of time to think though, about what he did with Seamus.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Alex slammed the door shut and headed to the astronomy tower, the pull in his chest becoming painful. But he didn't care. When he was alone he allowed a sob to break free. He yanked his sleeve up and pressed his wand to his arm, dragging it down, allowing blood to pool around it. He sat there for over a minute, watching the substance curve around his arm and drip to the ground. He put pressure on his arm and closed his eyes, the blood no longer dripping out. He curled into a tight ball and flinched at the painful pull in his chest. He knew he was not to leave his mate alone during the first week and tonight was the last night of that week, one of the more crucial nights, but maybe, just maybe, he would get his point across.

Alex woke the next morning and flinched, standing up and stretching, heading back to his room. He had fifteen minutes before the blonde should head out to breakfast. He walked into the room and raised his brow when the blonde fell off the bed, ran down the steps, tripping on a few, stumbled and tackled him, grasping his shirt tight and wailing. He started to apologize repeatedly and his legs gave out when the taller didn't respond. The redhead looked down at the petite boy who looked so fragile.

"Are you going to defy me again?"

"N-n-no!"He shook his head frantically. Alex sighed.

"Stand up Colin." The smaller did as told, tears still falling. Alex grabbed his hand and pulled him up the steps and to the bed, pushing him down and crawling back on. The smaller crawled over and hugged him tight, grasping his shirt as hard as he could. A relieved cry fell from his lips when arms wrapped around him, hugging him close. "You have no idea how hard it is to control the Veela right now. It wants to hurt you and Seamus. Kill Seamus and severely wound you. It wishes to teach you a lesson." A wail fell from plump lips. "But I won't let it."

He rolled over so he was hovering above the smaller. "You do know that I can see exactly what you did with him when I look at you right? I can feel how you felt. I also know you like it better with me, but I also know you felt no remorse until last night." He leaned down and pressed their lips together hard. "I want to whisper away every last bit of his scent from you." He pressed his lips to the pale neck, biting down hard, a gasp filling his ears. He ran a hand down the bare chest. "I want to erase how you felt and just make you remember what you'll feel now." Colin's bottoms were tossed to the ground followed by Alex's clothes. "I want to fuck you hard enough that you forget your own damn name."

He dropped his head to the smaller's neck, his fingers buried deep in the smaller, pants and gasps filling his ears, pleads and groans. He swallowed the smaller's member, a scream reaching his ears, the younger bucking into his mouth. Alex pushed his tongue ring into the smaller's slit and smirked when blue eyes widened and a loud cry fell from his lip, thrusting furiously into the taller's wet cavern.

Alex pulled back and lined his member up, pushing his way in, the charm washing over the blonde to the point it was over whelming.

"Did you know I can make you cum with just my charm?" Alex let more leak out and the smaller panted, the taller buried deep, unmoving. Colin tossed his head from side to side and whimpered. "I can also hold your orgasm off."

He forced out a large amount of his charm, a silent scream falling from the smaller, the need for orgasm almost painful. Alex kept it at that amount and started his fast, hard jabs. The smaller felt the same as when they first mated, screams falling from him until his throat was raw, tingles and feathers everywhere, a painful pressure, liquid heat scolding his veins, his prostate being abused. The taller stiffened and cried out, letting his charm around the smaller's member disappear, his name being yelled from those plump lips, semen splashing hard against his torso, his own being emptied deep inside the petite boy. Colin panted and his body collapsed exhausted, the taller pulling out.

"Hmm and your name was?" The older whispered. Colin let out a laugh and actually had to _think_ about it. In the end all that came out was a hoarse _fuck_. Alex grinned triumphantly and pressed their lips together, discretely casting a cleaning charm and putting up spells to keep the pain away from the smaller. "Alright you, my dear, have class."

The blonde groaned and sat up, walking to his trunk at the end of the bed and pulling clothes on. He turned and watched Alex, doing a double take at his wrist. His eyes shot to the white shirt he had been wearing, red covering a good portion of the sleeve. Panic rose up in him and Alex spun feeling the pain in his chest. He was next to the smaller in seconds, lifting his chin up, trying to find what was wrong. Fingertips lightly ran over his wounded arm and he flinched, looking away.

"Please tell me that wasn't because of what I did." Colin looked at him pleadingly. Alex cleared his throat.

"We should hurry or you'll be late." Colin leaned down and pressed his lip to the other's cut gently. He looked up and met the taller half way for a kiss. Alex pulled a clean dress shirt on and motioned for the smaller to follow him.

"I'll bring you some grapes between first and second alright? Don't need you fainting. It's bad enough you haven't slept." He wrapped an arm around lean shoulders and led him to his first class before heading up to Pomfrey.


	6. Ch 6 Probably end up dead

_**Just so you all know, I have finally completed this story!**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

True to his word Alex brought the tired boy some grapes, making sure he ate them before heading into the class. When lunch came Alex pressed their mouths together and brushed the blond strands from a pale cheek, tongues twining gently. He pulled back, the younger blushing. "Off you go." He whispered, pushing the smaller towards his table as the redhead headed up to the teachers'.

Colin walked over to his table and another boy stood up, both laughing and tackling each other. Alex smiled and picked up some toast for lunch, watching as his mate and Dennis talking quickly at the same time, his own brother giving him a small smile. Seamus was glaring daggers at Alex, pissed at how tired the small blond looked, not to mention how fast he was scarfing his food down.

"Why are you so tired and did he starve you or something?" Colin actually laughed at that.

"Oh god no he didn't starve me! I'm starting to think he was trying to fatten me up!" He smiled and gulped down his juice. "I just missed breakfast so he brought me some grapes between first and second and I'm still really hungry!" The brunet looked away. "What?"

"Yeah you tend to be hungry after you fuck someone." He grumbled. The blond shot him a hurt look. "I'm sorry alright?"

"Y-yeah." He pushed his plate away, suddenly not hungry.

"Colin please eat." Seamus tried. The smaller just shook his head.

"I'm tired because he told me that he knew exactly what happened between us. Turned all the lights off and left." The older's eyes widened. He knew the smaller had a fear of the dark but would never call him on it. "He didn't come back until this morning. I was scared and couldn't sleep." Seamus looked rather upset.

"You should be pleased I could control the Veela and that's all I did." He lightly placed a hand on the smaller's shoulder, giving Seamus a hard look. Harry looked back and forth between them. Hermione opened a book and buried her nose in it, Ron pretending to be interested.

"Please don't!" Colin begged looking up at his Veela pleadingly. Alex sighed and looked down at the smaller, smiling. He pressed his lips to the blond locks.

"You should eat more love, you're tired and could use the energy."

"I'm not hungry anymore though."

"What did I say about lying?" He asked raising an amused brow. The smaller's shoulders slumped.

"That you can tell when I lie."

"Exactly." He smiled at the smaller. "Who knows, maybe if you eat until you're full I'll make you that cherry pie again."

"Really?" Blue eyes lit up and he started scarfing down his food, the oldest laughing. Seamus looked away, a pain in his heart, Hermione smiling at the joyful look on Colin's face and frowning at Seamus'.

When Alex had been sitting at the teachers' table and watching the blond interact with the other he kept his calm. The second the smaller slouched and pushed the food away he was rather pissed off. He could easily tell he was still starving and no Veela lets their mate starve!

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

When classes ended Colin let Alex lead him back up to their room, a good two hours before dinner. Colin had plopped face first onto the bed and was out like a light. Alex chuckled and brought the blond's bag down to the small common room area, setting up his homework on the table, his own small thing next to it. He promised Snape he'd help out with some grading in his potions' class. He was a fairly tough marker and had even casted a quick spell so the names were covered, removing any biases.

Fuck Snape had a lot of stupid students!

"Alex?" A slightly panicky voice reached his ears.

"Down here love!" he smiled when he heard the other shifting. He finished grading and removed the spell the names reappearing. He shifted through them and flinched, clearing his throat when the smaller sat sleepily next to him. "You ah, you failed your potions test love."

"Oh." Colin pouted. "I'm good at the actual potion mixing and following instructions but I can never remember what does what." He sighed and frowned. "Why can't he have _all_ the tests be potion making?" Alex smiled.

"I'll tutor you." He leaned down and pressed their lips together. "It was my best subject."

"Weren't all of them your best subjects?" He looked to the door and laughed, smiling at Noah and Dennis.

"Really?" Colin asked eyes wide.

"He literally got perfect in everything! That's not including the bonus marks! He was Hogwarts brightest student." Noah grinned at him.

"Yeah well you're the first now followed by Granger." He smiled.

"You're smart?" Dennis asked his Veela. Noah's eye twitched and Alex snorted.

"You thought I was retarded?"

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that!" Dennis blushed and Noah smiled, shaking his head.

"Yes, Alex and I rank in the genius category. That's why we're so messed! All geniuses are!" The sandy blond stated, his mate seeming beyond intrigued. Dennis let out a cough and Noah turned to him. "You're not still sick are you?"

"Sick? You were sick?" Colin asked worried.

"I had a cold." Dennis rolled his eyes. "And Noah went _way_ over board! He pampered me!"

"What's wrong about that?" Alex and Noah both asked. The Creevey's looked at each other then at their mates.

"Never mind." Both said shaking their heads.

"Right well it's time for dinner." Noah said walking away confused. Colin leapt up with a huge smile and yanked his Veela up.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Alex laughed and followed the smaller out of the room and to the great hall. He took his usual seat and Colin plopped down next to Dennis and Seamus.

"Hey." The brunet said quietly. Colin gave him a smile and blushed.

"Hi." Their hands slipped under the table and laced together.

"Can you sneak away tonight?"

"Not likely." Colin sighed and started eating, hands still locked

"Does he watch you that closely?"

"He's a really light sleeper and stays up when I go to use the loo until I get back." He shifted and a giant grin crossed his face. "He bought me a fennec fox!" Hermione choked and Ron patted her back.

"But those are in the Sahara Desert!"

"Really?" Colin's eyes widened.

"Wow he went all the way to Africa to get you a gift?" Dennis gaped, even Harry was awestruck at that.

"Yeah why don't you do that for me Potter?" Malfoy teased, leaning over him. Harry rolled his eyes and moved over, the blond sitting next to them, Ron scowling. Why did they have to kiss and make up?

"Maybe he'll let you guys come over and see Jesse, that's my fox." Colin was practically bouncing in his seat. All of them agreed happily. He couldn't wait to see Jesse either. Tweety was to bring him by the time dinner was over. She had requested a night with the little guy.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Colin grinned and said the password, the door opening, Alex reaching out to hold it open for him, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco, letting go and almost hitting Seamus with it. The blond looked around and squealed, a mouse like squeak reaching his ears, the small fox trying it's best on his little legs to run over.

Colin picked the white animal up and Hermione rushed over.

"Aw! He's so gorgeous!" she blinked. "Or she." The bushy haired girl looked at Colin. "Can I pet . . . Jesse?"

"He and Yep!" She gave a huge smile and reached out, scratching it between the ears. Ron rolled his eyes and she made quite, high, gushing sounds, cooing over the small thing. The others did notice that Colin was rather protective of the little thing.

"I'll be back in a few alright love?" Alex said pressing his lips to the pale forehead, glaring at Seamus. "Touch him and I'll rip your fingers off one by one and feed them to you."

"Alex what are you saying to him?" He looked at the brunet's slightly horrified face.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Hun." And he was gone.

"Hey I've gotta split." Draco said walking over and giving the cute creature a long pet, smiling at it. "Coming Harry?"

"Of course." The smaller grinned and followed him.

"I should be going too." Hermione sighed and Ron was already gone. She rolled her eyes and gave a wave. The door closed and Seamus smiled at him, lightly petting the fennec fox. He leaned down to press his lips to the smaller and Colin turned his head with a sad look.

"He'll kill you Seamus."

"No he won't" The older gave a small smile.

"You don't know what he's capable of! He can and will hurt you!"

"Then let him." He leaned down quickly and pressed their mouths together. Colin carefully put Jesse down and stumbled backwards up the steps, laughing and twining his tongue with Seamus'. He wrapped his arms around the thick neck and froze.

"Shit."

"What?" The brunet grumbled out. He pulled back and looked at the smaller's terrified face, eyes casted behind his shoulder. Seamus closed his orbs and cleared his throat dropping his arms and turning, Green eyes slowly going black.

"You need to go!" Colin yelled shoving Seamus towards the exit.

"No! I can handle this Colin!"

"GO!" He pushed harder and Alex let out a deep growl, Jesse whimpering and hiding under the couch. The redhead started towards the brunet and pulled his fist back, throwing his weight into his punch. He tried to stop before he hit him, the brunet crying out, Colin moving in front and taking the blow.

"Colin!" Alex and Seamus' panicky voice rang out.

"Look what you did!" Seamus yelled, the smallest trying to hold back the tears, pain exploding in his face, nose more than definitely broken, eyes already starting to bruise.

"This wouldn't have happened if you kept away!"

"No this wouldn't have happened if you stayed the fuck out of mine and Colin relationship!" Seamus spat. "He's right, the world would be better off with you dead! You could have killed him if you hit him wrong! Yeah that really shows you love him!"

"I do! It was meant for you!"

"You should have been looking out but you didn't!" Colin had tuned the two out, concentrating on the throb in his head and the spinning room. "Did you give him a concussion?" Seamus asked, his voice raising a few octaves. He stood and picked the smaller up, the redhead standing as well. "No just stay the fuck away! You've done enough damage! He's hurt enough as it is, the last thing I need is for him to be dead! Because if he stays with you that's exactly how it'll end!"

Alex watched them leave, the younger's words ringing in his head. Why did he try so hard? Did he try too hard? He sat down and stared blankly at the fire. Would the world be better off with him gone? What about Colin? Yes. At lest he knew Seamus wouldn't hit him. He was always so careful. The redhead got a tad bit mad and BAM he gave his mate a concussion! What would happen if he was mad, or worse, furious at Colin? Would he kill him? He had no idea how long he sat there thinking. He looked down and blinked confused, blood covering his forearm and fingers. He cursed and bit his lip. He never really used a wand and only knew how to patch torn skin up with potions . . . that he didn't have. But if he let it bleed . . . then Seamus and Colin could be together. . . He sniffed and held his hand out, summoning one of Colin's shirt and his bear Cols had a tendencies to sleep with.

He closed his eyes and relaxed his body, summoning the blond's pillow. He laid on his side on the couch and pressed the soft pillow to his chest, wrapping his arm around it, rubbing the material as if it were the smaller's chest. He let a sad smile grace his lips, the bloody arm sticking out from under the pillow and hanging off the couch. Alex watched the red liquid drip onto the floor. He was happy. He was giving Colin what he wanted. If Colin was happy then so was he. Besides the only way to un-mate is if one of them dies after all.

He hummed an old muggle song he heard Colin sing with Dennis once. His eyes slipped shut and he let out a breath, the fennec fox letting out quiet mouse squeaks, raising up and nipping Alex's hand. The older smiled and gave it a pet before letting his mind turn to black.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"No he doesn't have a concussion, he was just rattled a bit." Pomfrey said with a smile, the younger's nose fixed. Seamus sighed and hugged the blond. Pomfrey sighed heavily.

"Sorry." The brunet let go.

"No it's not that. It's just the fact that Colin is mated to Alex and you're coming between it which means one of you three will probably end up dead." She looked at them carefully. "And since I've treated Alex in the past and have been for a long time I can be sure it won't be one of you two that ends up in a coffin."

"Alex!" Colin started hyperventilating, a pull in his neck. "I have to go!"

"You shouldn't move too much yet!" She said.

"We left him alone!" Colin yelled stumbling out of bed, a pained cry leaving him when feelings washed over him. Helplessness, despair, guilt, pain, agony, uselessness and then . . . peace. He let out a sob, Seamus and Pomfrey behind him. He yelled the password and threw the portrait open freezing. He saw Jesse whimpering on the floor next to the couch and hesitantly walked over, a loud cry leaving him, pain shooting through his heart. Pomfrey sent a house elf to get McGonagall and Snape and rushed over, moving Colin out of the way. She dropped next to him, checking his vitals.

She looked up at Colin, and looked back at the redhead, a louder cry falling from the blond's lips as his knees gave way. He sat there, useless and scared as his professors hovered and mumbled over Alex.


	7. Ch 7 He won't know

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE: **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

He looked up at Colin, and looked back at the redhead, a louder cry falling from the blonde's lips as his knees gave way. He sat there, useless and scared at his professors hovered and mumbled over Alex. Snape stood and turned, casting a hard look at Seamus and Colin, the older comforting the smaller.

"I suggest you butt out of Mr. Anderson and Mr. Creevey's relationship before worse damage happens. You got lucky this time." He pushed past them and McGonagall came back down the stairs after levitating him to their bed. Colin was up the steps in record time, crawling into bed next to the taller. His shirt was off and heavy bandages were wrapped around his arm.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Alex!" He shuffled closer and pressed his lips to the older's. "Move! Please!"

"You're yelling in my ear." Alex grumbled. Blue eyes widened and he kissed the older hard. "Ow." He pulled back and stared into hurt green eyes. "Why didn't you just let me die?"

"W-what?" The blonde stared at him in shock.

"You want to be with Seamus and the only way to do that is if we aren't mated and since dying is the only way to end it I figured you wouldn't mind."

"Of course I'd mind!" He yelled, eyes watering. "What about Noah? Your sisters? Mike?" Alex looked away.

"I was never a good brother to them anyways."

"Alex I don't want you to die!"

"I could have _killed_ you Colin! Doesn't that scare you at all?" Alex shouted.

"You didn't try to hit me, I saw you try to stop Alex." He leaned down and lightly pressed their lips together. "I'm sorry I kissed Seamus." He leaned down and pressed his mouth to the others again.

"I love you." Alex mumbled out. The smaller gave him a small smile.

"I really like you too." He shuffled closer and pressed his head against the lean chest, a bandaged arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer.

"M'glad. Lets sleep a little alright? Talk more in the morning?" Colin nodded.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Colin squeezed his eyes shut and blinked them open in the dark room. His head was nuzzled in the crook of the taller's neck and shoulder, a hand tossed over the bare chest, one around his own waist. Alex's head was facing away from him and he was letting out deep even breaths. He lightly pressed his lips to the pale neck and snuggled closer, the older taking a heavy breath in and turning his head to the other.

"You alright?" He asked in a low, grumbly voice.

"My throats a bit sore. Can I get a drink?"

"Of course." He let go and stretched, the smaller sitting up and yawning. Alex pressed his lips to the younger's cheek and helped him down the stairs, stiffening slightly.

"What?"

"You're ill." He stated simply.

"What? No I'm not I'm fine Alex." Colin smiled and shook his head, the older just raising a brow at him. The blonde made a face and coughed into his sleeve. "Shush you." He grumbled, sniffling. "It's allergies."

"In winter?"

"It's possible!" He walked into the bathroom and grabbed the cup off the sink, filling it with water. He gulped it down and flinched, letting out a small cough attack. He groaned and pouted. Alex was rubbing his back affectionately and led him back up the steps. He helped the smaller back into bed, another cough reaching his ears and frowned. He lied down, propped up against pillows so he was partially sitting and pulled the other over, rubbing his back some more and kissing his feverish forehead.

"You're staying in bed tomorrow."

"I'm fine" He let out a heavy cough attack and blushed.

"You're sick Colin, you're sleeping." His voice was stern and held no room for argument. The smaller huffed and snuggled close, closing his eyes.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Alex stayed up for another hour and was about to pass out when Colin shot up, leaned over the bed and heaved.

"Shit!" Al rubbed the scared boy's back, trying to calm him. "Shh, it's alright." Colin couldn't breathe. Every time he tried he would gag or retch. Alex was helping though. The older started to feed him his charm, letting a sensation of calm rush over the petite boy, his body relaxing, shaky breaths falling out.

"I don't feel good." Colin whimpered crawling onto the taller's lap.

"I know." He summoned a bucket and wrapped his arms around the smaller, casting a cleaning charm down at the floor. "I'll take you to Pomfrey in the morning." He shook his head.

"I don't want to. I need to go to class."

"I'll bring you your work."

"But-"

"No Colin." Alex pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"I'm really cold." He coughed and grabbed the bucket, the taller rubbing his back

"Did you share anything with Dennis in the last week?"

"I've been at the manor Alex." The younger chuckled out. Alex smiled and brushed the damp strands away from the sweaty face, summoning the blanket and wrapping him up in it. Both sitting now, Colin still in the taller's lap.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Colin had fallen asleep a bit later but Alex stayed awake, rubbing the small back. He had taken the bucket out of the younger's hands and replaced it with his bear. The blonde snuggled up to it and Alex quickly, soft snores hitting the taller's ear. He chuckled and shook his head. Yeah the smaller was definitely ill if he was snoring. Daylight came in and he waited, knowing it would happen soon. And it did. The portrait opened and McGonagall stepped in, looking rather angry.

Alex shushed her and she looked furious.

"Mr. Anderson! I demand that Mr. Creevey attend to his classes this ins-" Alex closed his eyes when Colin shifted, sat up and grabbed the bucket again, whimpering and heaving before snuggling back against the older.

"He has a fever and was vomiting. I figured you would not mind him missing classes." Alex called out.

"I can go." Colin grumbled and the redhead raised an amused brow. The smaller went to sit up and Alex held him tighter. "I can go!" He sat up and Alex made a face when Colin threw up along the bed "Oops." He turned to apologize and Alex clenched his teeth, trying to hold his own stomach acid down when vomit hit his stomach and lap. "I'm sorry!"

"Would you sit still!" Alex asked harshly, casting cleaning charms. The smaller frowned and nodded, snuggling back against the taller. Alex still looked a little green and McGonagall gave him a nod before leaving. Snores hit his ears and he rolled his eyes.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

The door opened around lunch and Noah slipped in with Dennis, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco and of course Seamus. They looked around confused.

"Up here." He grumbled out just loud enough for them to hear.

"Why on earth are you in bed still?" Hermione scolded.

"Colin's ill." The redhead rubbed the pale back, making a face when the smaller sneezed. "Ew." He casted another cleaning charm as the others walked over and took them in. Colin was abnormally pale, sweaty and shivering even with loads of blankets on. Alex was sweating mostly from the heat and looked as if he hadn't slept in three days. Dennis crawled onto the bed and rubbed his brother's arm. Colin shifted and coughed, opening his eyes.

"Hi." He said in a hoarse voice.

"Hey." Dennis smiled at him, Noah sitting carefully down on the bed next to him.

"Alex won't let me lie down." He chuckled out and coughed.

"Shh." The redhead shushed him quietly. "You'll cough again and get ill." He mumbled into the white blonde hair. Seamus looked worried and Alex raised his brow, holding the petite boy closer.

"Smushing me." Colin muttered, his eyes closing.

"Sorry there love."

"Al?"

"Mhmm?" He moved the sweaty bangs away.

"Bucket." Alex grabbed said item and stuck it under the smaller just as he heaved, feeding him his charm and rubbing the wet back.

"That's rather disgusting." Draco mumbled, Alex shot him a glare.

"Try having him get ill _on_ you." They made a face and Colin started snoring again. Green eyes rolled and he sighed, cleaning the bucket and moving it away. Colin coughed in his sleep and groaned. "I have a feeling we're skipping lunch." Alex's stomach growled and he flushed.

"You go eat, I'll stay." Hermione smiled and he thanked her. He propped up the pillows and moved the blonde over. What happened next was no what she meant. He summoned some soup from the kitchen and gave a small smile. "I meant you can go to the Great Hall." She raised her brow.

"What? I am not leaving my mate with anyone else!" He looked thoroughly offended. He sneezed and froze, slowly turning to his mate. "Fucken hell! I better not end up sick!" he frowned and sighed sitting next to the other and eating his soup. He sneezed and glared at the bowl as if blaming it.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Colin smiled and stretched. He felt great! He had been ill for two nights and that was it only problem was Alex started getting ill the morning the blonde got better.

"Alex I'm going to head to breakfast ok?" The smaller leaned down and kissed the flushed boy's cheek, receiving a smile.

"Have a good morning love." He coughed and the smaller covered him up before making the short walk to breakfast. He stuck his head in and Seamus raised his brow, the smaller motioning him over.

"What is it?" He mumbled. Colin grabbed his hand and pulled the confused guy away and into an empty corridor. "Coli-" His eyes widened when the smaller yanked him down and pushed his lips hard against the taller's, grasping at his cloak and shivering. The older's eyes slipped shut and he ran his hands down slim sides, the kiss softening. They pulled back and smiled, foreheads together. "What about Al?"

"He's sick enough that he can't smell fuck all."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Their lips brushed with each word.

"Seamus?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up and kiss me." The older chuckled and leaned the rest of the way in, eyes closed, teeth nipping at plump lips. He lifted the shorter up, legs wrapping around his waist, the kiss softening and slowing down. "Mmm I missed you so much." He whispered.

"I love you." Seamus mumbled.

"Love you too." The bell went and both frowned. "Come see me tonight."

"Alright? Where?" The older mumbled and received a smirk and a wink.

"Outside my room at midnight. He'll be out cold by then no doubt."

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Hey." Colin sat down and gave the older a small smile, running his fingers through red locks.

"Mmm how's classes?" Al mumbled looking up at the other.

"Alright." He leaned down and pushed their lips together, the taller smiling into the kiss. "I know it's late but I really need to get some homework done alright?"

"Ok love." It was weird seeing him ill. He seemed so . . . helpless. The blonde headed down the steps and grinned, opening the door and pulling the brunette in.

"In here?"

"He won't know." The smaller mumbled, grabbing the taller's tie and pulling him over to the rug in front of the fire. He sat down on his knees, the other sitting crossed-legged. Colin leaned forwards, still holding onto the tie and pressed their lips together, familiar warm hands resting on his hips. He slid his hands to the broad chest and started popping the buttons open, his mouth trailing behind.

Seamus let out heavy, controlled breaths, a tongue flicking out and over a pert nipple, nipping it. The taller gave a throaty moan when lips hit his again, the light shirt being pushed off his shoulders and onto the floor. He placed his hand on the petite chest and got the other to lie down, returning the favour.

Colin's breathing became laboured, his shirt sprawled open and kisses being pressed to his chest, his pants snapping open and the zipper lowering. The blonde raised his hips for the taller, both bottoms being pulled down slowly.

"Cover your mouth love." Seamus whispered and the petite boy did, his head tossing back and gasping when Seamus swallowed his shaft, giving it a few bobs, sucking hard. He pulled back and Colin frowned at him. Seamus smirked and pulled his bottoms down, casting a lube spell and spreading it over his member and fingers.

"We have to be quick though." Colin mumbled and Seamus nodded, preparing the other as quick as he could before lining up, legs wrapping around his back. The smaller nodded and gasped when the taller sunk in.

"Cols?" They froze.

"Y-yeah?"

"You ok?" The hoarse voice rang out.

"Y-yeah just found my mistake I had made."

"Oh, good." It went quiet again and they let out a nervous breath, the brunette starting a rhythm, going as fast and hard as he could without making any sort of noise. "You coming to bed soon?" He bit his lip and Seamus stopped, the younger shaking his head and pushing down. The brunette gave him a nervous glance but continued.

"Y-yeah in ah! Bit." He flinched and the man in the bed sneezed.

"Ok. Be quick."

"W-w-will do!" He covered his mouth as his boil started, the older letting out heavy pants in his ear. It felt good but he missed how deep the other went, how hard he could thrust and the speed he could use. He stiffened and bit his finger hard, cuming between him and Seamus, the older letting out a quiet gasp and filling him. Both laid there quietly panting for a while before slowly getting dressed. Colin walked him to the exit and shared a quick kiss, watching the other go.

The blonde grinned and headed back up to bed, yanking his boxers back off and snuggling up to the older.

"That's a first."

"What is?" Colin sighed and breathed in his sent feeling content.

"You're actually starkers." Alex chuckled and wrapped an arm around the other.


	8. Ch 8 Noah

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Colin ran into the great hall for breakfast and winked at Seamus, scarfing down his food and yanking the other up.

"I told him I was gonna walk around and be back in two hours." He told the other dragging him up the stairs and pacing in front of the room of requirement, shoving him in.

"Colin calm down!" Seamus laughed, the other hopping around trying to strip. He slammed Seamus against the wall, surprising the older and yanking him down, a groan slipping out. He pulled him over to the bed and got on his hands and knees the taller smirking.

This went on for two more days, random make-out sessions, heavy groping, and shagging all in secret. Colin was in heaven being able to be with his lover again. They spent times just talking and cuddling like they used to do, playing some games even. But all good things must come to an end.

"You smell weird." Alex mumbled when Colin came back in from 'studying' in the library . . .

"I'll shower." He smiled and the redhead stood up and stretched.

"Need help?"

"Ah no I'm alright." He blushed and the older chuckled, nodding.

"C'mere first love." Colin hesitantly walked over and let the taller pull him into a heated kiss. His legs gave out and he let the other lie him down, lips trailing down his neck and nipping his mark. The smaller cried out and arched high, Alex pulling back and helping the young boy up, pushing him towards the bathroom.

"Have a wonderful shower love."

"Tease." He grumbled slamming the door. He would have to tell Seamus that Alex was better. Fuck.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Colin?" Seamus mumbled when the tired boy came into the great hall for breakfast, a goofy grin on his face and his head hitting the table and he drew patterns on it. "Are you alright there?" He raised a brow and looked up, Alex walking in with a very pleased expression on his face. Seamus' eye twitched.

Hermione's eyes widened and she cleared her throat, pretending she saw nothing. Colin made a pleased sound and sat up, grabbing some toast and happily munching away on it.

"You seem like yourself again." Dean said plopping down. Colin grinned at him and hummed to himself.

"Someone got laid." Draco smirked and plopped down with Harry. Colin blushed and gave a toothy smile, returning to his food. Alex slipped in next to the petite blonde and said boy smiled brightly at him.

"Shouldn't you be with the professors?" Seamus spat, glaring. Alex raised his brow.

"I am not a professor nor a student . . . I can sit where I like since I am a 'helper'." He smirked when Colin plopped his head on the taller's arm. Still dazed.

"Jeez how hard did you fuck him?" Draco asked. The older just gave a wicked smile and brushed the light locks behind a pale ear.

"Hard enough."

"I blacked out." The smaller mumbled. Seamus' mouth dropped along with a few others.

"You shagged him unconscious?" Ron said surprised. The redhead shrugged feeling proud and triumphant.

"I was pent up." He stated.

"Mmm" The smaller stretched and sighed, happily standing. "I should head to class." He stated, walking off in a daze.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Mr. Creevey will you please pay attention!" McGonagall hissed at the blonde. He looked up and gave a small smile.

"Sorry!" He looked back down at his sketch. Most people didn't know this but he was actually really good at drawing. Perhaps it was because he liked to draw the photos he had taken.

The school day went by rather quick and by the time he had finished his final class his daze had worn off. He was heading back to his room when a brunette stepped in his way.

"S-Seamus?" He blushed and shuffled his feet at the stern look. "I'm sorry about this morning."

"Don't be. Are you alright?"

"I'm better than alright!" he flinched when the older looked away. Seamus gave a small laugh.

"I told you a while ago that it was probably best that you dated him instead of me. And I still stand by that. Especially now." He looked up at the smaller sadly.

"A-are you dumping me?" The smaller's eyes watered.

"Colin we broke up the second you were 'married' to him." He sighed and turned. "I know that you would choose me in a heartbeat Colin and I know you didn't want this. But I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get you back." He turned and walked back over, swooping down and capturing the surprised boy's lips. "And I mean _anything_."

"Seamus what did you do?"

"Nothing yet love." He pressed their lips back together and the smaller hesitantly wrapped his arms around the thick neck. "If I asked you to run away with me would you?" he whispered against plump lips.

"Yes. But the mark he made hurts me when I go too far and he wants me back." He could already feel the dull ache. "I should go."

"I'll make you feel better." Seamus mumbled, running his fingertips over the sensitive area, making the smaller shiver. "I'll hold you and comfort you until it stops." He leaned down and the smaller met him halfway.

"I want to go with you Seamus, believe me I do but I can't leave Dennis and he won't go without Noah who won't go without his family! That wouldn't solve anything! Just shove us all in one house." He stated. His eyes widened. "I need to see Hermione can you send her to my room? I have an idea!"

"Ah ok . . ." The smaller yanked him down and kissed him hard before dashing to his and Alex's room.

"You're la- What are you doing?" The blonde ran in, threw his bag down and cloak off and was pacing with a huge smile. A few moments later a bushy haired girl was let in and the redhead just blinked.

"Give us a minute?" Colin bounced and his Veela gave a small nod leaving. The door closed and he turned to the taller. "Can Veelas have more than one mate? I know that some can choose mates too right?"

"Ah yes and yes." Her eyes widened. "Colin I don't believe this is a good idea!"

"Just hear me out! Think about it. We could only be around one another right? The three of us. If Alex mates with Seamus too then we all have to be together! I get both and they won't have to kill each other!"

"Wait who said anything about killing?"

"Alex offered to off himself and Seamus implied he was going to kill him!" He looked at her. "The only other option I'm seeing is if I die." She bit her lip.

"Well it's up to the Veela. If he can fall for Seamus then maybe this could work. But there is also the chance that he will feel like he's betraying his first mate and kill himself Colin."

"He'll die either way at this point! Either he'll kill himself or Seamus will! If I off myself Alex will too!" He ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll send him in." Hermione rubbed the smaller's back and left.

"Colin . . . what's going on?" The redhead asked cautiously. "And for fuck sakes stop kissing him!"

"How can you even tell?" The blonde gaped. Alex rolled his eyes, glaring at the floor. "I want you to mate with Seamus."

"No."

"But you didn't ev-"

"No Colin."

"But-"

"NO!" Colin yelped as he was knock onto the couch, the older pinning him down and snapping his beak. "I am _NOT_ mating with him!" He barked. The other shrunk back into the sofa and bit his lip.

"But Alex-"

"This is not negotiable Colin!"

"Y-you're hurting my wrists Alex." He whispered and the taller sat back letting go. "Can I explain at least?" The older let out an annoyed huff.

"Fine." He ground out, crossing his arms and slouching, glasses slipping down his nose. The blonde pushed them back up.

"Seamus is willing to _kill_ you to get me back and you're willing to die so I can be happy. I don't want you dead Alex! I- I thought that if the three of us were together then all of us would 'own' one another. There would be no need for death because either way you'd still be in charge because you're the Dom Al." The older continued to stare ahead.

"I just figured that if you could fall for him too then there wouldn't be much of a problem."

"Colin." It was deep and a little frightening. "I am not going to mate with him."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't wish to dammit! I just want you and I just want you to love me back so I'll do whatever it takes to have that!" He looked at the smaller. "But I won't mate with him." His eyes started to redden, splotches appearing on the stern face.

"You're scared you'd become the third wheel." The smaller stated in a soft voice and the green eyed man looked away. The blonde leaned over and kissed the pale cheek. "I promise that that won't happen. Besides a Veela and his Mate have to keep sexual contact right?"

"It's different if I choose the mate love. When I 'find' mine then yes but if I search for someone and mark them it's different." He sighed. "And yes I'm afraid of being a third wheel." He ran a hand through his hair, sniffling.

"I swear not to let that happen! Can we have a test trial at least? One week?" He reached out and grasped the redhead's hand. Alex let out a heavy sigh and Colin smiled. "Thank you." He kissed the pale cheek and chuckled when the other turned so it landed of his lips.

"One week Colin. That's it."

"Can I go and talk to him about it?"

"Fine but you need to understand that there will be ground rules."

"Ok." They shared another slow kiss before the smaller headed off, the older whacking his arse on the way, a yelp filling the room followed by the smaller sticking his tongue out. The redhead smirked. He knew that the smaller secretly liked being spanked. He enjoyed a bit of pain with his pleasure. He sighed and sat down. He did not want to have a fucking three way relationship but if that's what his mate truly desired then so be it.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Seamus!" The smaller tackled him from behind and let out a laugh.

"Hullo Cols!" he smiled at his energetic blonde.

"Come with me!"

"Mmm sounds like a great idea." He smirked and the smaller flicked him, leading the older back to his room. "Uh Cols?" He walked in and sat down on the couch when Colin pulled him to it. The blonde and redhead stood in front. Well kind of. Alex was leaning on the wall by the fireplace looking . . . displeased.

"Colin has proposed that I mate with you as well." Alex ground out.

"WHAT? NO!" Seamus stood up and glared at Alex. "Why the fuck would you agree to this?"

"Because I love him and want him to be happy! He wants to be with you but doesn't want me dead and the only other option he saw was offing himself!" Alex yelled. He turned his back to them and Colin felt a pull in his neck. He laid his arm on the others arm but the taller shook his head and stepped away.

"I'm not mating with him Colin!"

"Please!" The blonde cried out, looking at the older. Seamus' eyes narrowed.

"Why can't we just continue _fucking_ behind his damn back whilst he's ill then!" He spat. Colin's eyes widened and Alex stiffened. Both of them slowly backed away when a deep growl rumbled out, his magic crackling, beak snapping. He clenched his fists and Colin's eyes got even larger when blood started to drip form them. What Alex did next is not something they had not expected. He waved his hand and they watched random things fly to a bed. He summoned a suitcase, full of the blonde's stuff and threw it at Seamus.

"Fine. Take him back to your fucking room!" Alex's voice cracked and he turned away from them.

"A-Alex?" Colin whispered stepping closer.

"Just get out." Alex's voice was harsh. "I'll still be here helping around but from now on the only time we will have contact is when the mate and Veela need it. You got what you fucking wanted now leave!"

"B-but Al-"

"GET OUT!" The windows shattered and the two others stumbled back. Colin took another look at Alex, his stomach churning. His eyes were red and his face was splotchy, lip trembling, tear tracks down the reddening cheeks. Seamus tugged Colin's arm and pulled the shocked boy out of the room. The portrait closed and they heard a barely audible scream. It was higher than normal and cracked at the end, banging following after. If they would have stayed even a few more seconds they would have heard the older boy let out sobs. Alex yelled again and crawled onto the bed, grabbing Colin's pillow and curling around it.

He laid there crying for a while, sniffs finally falling out. The door opened and Dennis and Noah bounced in, well the latter walked.

"Hey Colin-" He blinked and looked around. Noah glanced up at the second floor and walked up the stairs.

"A-Alex?" He crawled in next to his brother who turned tired, red eyes to him. Alex turned around, giving him his back, still holding the pillow tight.

"Where's Colin?" Dennis asked confused. The redhead just shrugged.

"Ask Seamus." He grumbled.

"Oh Alex." Noah sighed and ran his fingers through the thin locks, the taller's shoulders shaking again. "I'm sorry Dennis."

"Why?" he raised his brow.

"You'll see." The sandy blonde left the room quickly, his mate running after him

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"CREEVEY!" Noah boomed, startling the entire common room. "Where the _fuck_ is he?" Hermione stared shocked and Colin slowly stood up from the couch. Noah looked terrifying when pissed. He grabbed the front of the blonde's robes and slammed him against the wall, a grunt leaving the smaller followed by a cough.

"What are you doing?" Ginny gapped.

"THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?" Colin shrunk back and looked away. "TELL ME!"

"NOAH!" Dennis grabbed his arm, glaring. "Let my brother go." Noah lightly pushed the smaller away.

"What did you do to him?" He ground out.

"We're only meeting up when it's mandatory" He grumbled out. A crack sounded around the room and a yelp, Noah's fist colliding with the older's nose. He threw Colin on the floor and sat on him, pinning him.

"Noah!" Dennis yelled shocked and outraged. Noah's fist collided with Colin's jaw, Seamus, Harry and Ron trying to yank the screaming boy off.

"IF YOU KILLED MY BROTHER I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" he struggled and turned, snapping his jaw shut. Ron yelled and let go, staring at the bloody mark.

"NOAH!" Dennis yelled, sitting next to his brother. Colin laid there quietly, not bothering to even move. Dennis got up and shocked the room, his own fist hitting his Veela square in the jaw. Noah turned and snapped his beak, the smaller standing his ground.

"Family is the most important thing to me Noah." He pushed the lump down. "If you can do this to my brother then fuck you. You and Alex can wallow in misery together." It was low and dangerous, his voice wavering slightly.

"You seem to forget _love_ that Alex is _my_ brother and someone just hurt him! Do you know what it's like to sit there and watch your big brother peel away to nothing? Do you know what it's like to have him practically die on you again, and again, and again? Colin made him happy! Colin gave him something worth living for and now he has nothing!" His voice cracked and a sob broke out. "So fine, family is the most important thing to me as well and good luck finding someone who loved you like I did. Someone that will put up with your bitchy mood swings!" he shoved the others off him and glared. "Enjoy your fucking life without me Dennis." He rammed his shoulder into the smaller walking past. Hermione and Ginny's eyes watered.

"Fine who fucking needs you anyways? You're a fucking ass half the time and only think of yourself!" his voice cracked, tears streaming down his face.

"If that's what you really think then perhaps this is for the best because I have done more for you than you realize." The portrait slammed shut and Dennis collapsed in a sobbing fit, his brother looking at him worried.

"Why are you crying . . ? Ron you're crying?" Harry gapped. Hermione sniffed.

"Dennis has officially rejected Noah and Colin rejected Alex. Alex stayed alive for Noah and Colin. Colin doesn't want him and Noah's going to become ill. Once Noah passes, Alex will have nothing to live for." Ron said quietly.

"Don't you even care?" Hermione asked, staring at Dennis. Said boy was helping his brother sit up, Seamus rubbing Colin's back.

"No. Let him croak" He gasped surprised when Colin slapped him. He stood up and yanked the younger into a standing position as well, glaring at him with teary eyes.

"When you were ill who was there?" Colin growled out. Dennis looked away. "WHO WAS THERE?"

"Noah!" He glared back.

"When dad hurt you who was there in the end?"

"Noah." He mumbled.

"Who gave you your first real kiss?"

"Noah"

"Who became your best friend when others ignored you? Who did you write secret litters to but never sent them? Who looked after you when we were in the hospital wing? Who changed their eating habits just for you? Who took care of you when Death Eaters invaded the Weasley wedding?" Colin was dangerously close to his sobbing brother.

"N-Noah!" He covered his mouth.

"Get your ass out there and get him back before he does something stupid!" He shoved the smaller towards the door.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

He coughed and sat down in the middle of the hall, shuffling over to a wall and leaning against it. He just didn't have the energy. Not that it would matter. His heart ripped and he let out a sob falling to the floor, rolling into a fetal position. Was he going to die alone? He let out another cough, his head swimming.

"Noah!" Someone slid across the floor, voice frantic. He groaned when he was forced on someone's lap, being rocked, that person sobbing heavily against him. They laced their fingers together and Noah gave a small smile, hoping and wishing that it was Dennis. But it couldn't be. Dennis made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with him. He coughed again and closed his eyes, tuning out all sounds and feelings.

"Noah please!" Dennis' voice cracked, McGonagall running down the hall towards the screaming, sobbing boy. Dennis let out a loud wail when Noah stopped moving, air whooshing out of him. He barely registered McGonagall transporting Noah somewhere else. He stood up, one of the teachers telling him to go to his room.

The blonde turned, eyes wide, mouth open slightly and silent tears falling. He entered the common room and Alex looked up along with half the house. Dennis' legs gave way and a wail left him.


	9. Ch 9 Letters

_**I've got a sweet, sweet surprise for you all! **_

_**TO: Michael**_

_**Sorry! On the topic of having to wait a week to find out if Noah will die . . . you'll have to wait another two . . .**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Dennis' legs gave way and a wail left him.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Alex sat next to his brother's bed, Noah in a deep coma. He was holding his hand, Dennis passed out, sitting on a chair with his head on the younger's shoulder, a hand lightly gripping the other's night shirt. Colin slipped back in beside Alex and rubbed his back, handing him some apple juice. The older gave a soft chuckle and kissed the younger's forehead.

Alex sighed and shook Dennis awake, standing. Dennis breathed in and looked up confused and tired. "We have to head out, the hospital wing's hours are over." Alex said quietly. Dennis' eyes watered and he shook his head, kicking off his shoes and crawling up onto the bed next to his unconscious lover, rubbing the thin chest.

"Alright boys, time to go." Pomfrey said quietly. Alex sighed.

"Ma'am I know this is not normally ok but Dennis is Noah's mate and he did dump my brother. I think it's best he spends as much time as he can with Noah. Maybe his voice can bring him back? It's been known to happen" Alex said softly. She sighed and gave a small smile.

"Alright. Dennis do you want to borrow a pyjama?" The smaller nodded. Colin helped the tired, drowsy boy get dressed and pulled back the covers, the petite boy climbing onto the bed and snuggling up as close as he could to his Veela. His head was on the younger's chest, hand on his abdomen. He started singing a random tune his mom used to sing when he was scared, upset or had a nightmare. Alex gave a small smile.

"He's smiling a little Dennis." Alex pointed out. The smallest lifted his head and looked at the younger, continuing to sing, watching the corner of the unconscious boy's mouth twitch but nothing else would happen. Dennis ended up singing until he himself passed out from exhaustion.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Two days had past and it was Friday, still no movement from Noah, Dennis spending as much time with him as he could, barely eating or sleeping.

Seamus had started writing more and more to some older friends that he hadn't seen in a while. Then something strange ended up happening. He somehow ended up with a pen pal! He did have a lot of free time since Colin was busy comforting Alex all the damn time! An owl hooted and he grinned from the owlery, the bird landing. He took the letter and headed down to his dorm. He crawled onto his bed and opened it up, grinning.

_Well my fire cracker you seem to be having quite the rough spot!_

The letter started with. He smiled.

_Not too much is really happening here, just the usual amount of chaos. _

_Perhaps someday soon, closer to the summer, we can call each other by our first names? Not that the fake ones aren't entertaining :P_

_Sorry to hear about Blondie but perhaps it's better this way? You never know really. Everything happens for a reason right? So this will either strengthen your relationship or you'll move on and find someone else that's right for you._

Seamus bit his lip. He felt retarded for crushing on someone he's never met! All he knew was he was average height, strong, red hair, blue eyes, British and outgoing . . . and bisexual so that was a bonus! But all he knew was that Seamus was a brunette with blue eyes, average height and strong enough and from Ireland.

_Perhaps during the summer we can meet one another? I'm coming back down to England for a few weeks, promised the family that I's be there and all._

_I'll let you know when the date gets closer alright? How are things going on your end love? Anything getting better? How's your schooling going? Almost done now right? How about red's younger bro? Still in the coma? Come on there's crap all to do here besides my job, which I do love, so gimme something to think about! _

_Alright well I'm off, take care and I'll hear from you soon I'm sure._

Seamus smiled and picked up his quill and a new piece of parchment.

_Hey you._

_Yeah I suppose it's a rough spot but you're getting my mind off it so it's not too bad. I really like talking . . . writing with you. You actually pay attention! _

_I'd like to meet up with you this summer if at all possible. But does our age difference bother you at all? Even though we're only friends and such . . . but yeah . . ._

_Do you think that I should give up on Blondie? I mean I love him to fucking pieces but every time I see him and Red together it's like I'm shitting my heart out my arse. Not a pleasant feeling at all._

_Things are basically the same and my schooling is average. Never really liked the actual work part as much lol. Yeah I'm in my 7__th__ year at my school. _

_Yeah Sandy's still in the coma and Blondie's little brother refuses to leave his side. He's lost a lot of weight and is glued to the unconscious guy._

_And as for something to think about? Hmm_

_Well . . . I'm sexually active, smart, shit at potions, I'm loud and well yeah. If you want something dirtier then you have to say so._

_Message me back soon. Oh and just so you know . . . Have a great day East Coast_

_Seamus._

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Alex?"

"Yeah love?" He looked down at the smaller. Colin was laying on his back in his boxers, Alex starkers beside him, on his side, raised up on one arm, rubbing the pale chest, a thin sheet laying over them.

"I'm starting to feel weird again." The blonde mumbled.

"Oh?"

"Mhmm." He nodded and bit his lip, tentatively reaching out and running a hand down the older's chest, lightly pulling on a nipple ring.

"Mmm tease." He chuckled.

"No I'm not." The smaller whispered, shuffling closer. "I . . . Eurm . . ." he took a breath and looked up at the taller. "Sleep with me?"

"I sleep with you every night." Alex teased, the smaller rolling his eyes.

"Fine I want you to have sex with me Alex." He looked pleadingly up at the other. The taller smiled at him.

"How do you want it?" He whispered, leaning in close, lips ghosting along the others.

"Slow, gentle and deep."

"Just say it Colin, I know you can." He muttered. The smaller went to kiss him and he leaned back a bit. "Not until you say it." He brushed the smaller's cheek, not one drop of his Veela charm effecting the smaller.

"Make love to me Alex?" The older leaned down and captured the younger's lips in a slow, gentle kiss.

"I love you Colin, you know that right?" The taller mumbled, trailing his fingertips down the petite chest.

"I know." He shivered and Alex brought their lips back together, sitting up to remove the dark boxers, making sure to press his hands along the slim thighs before tossing the material off the bed. He crawled up and between the younger's legs, mouths meeting. He ran one of his hands along the smaller's thigh, the leg bending as he caressed the smooth skin, tongues barely touching.

"God I love you." Alex trailed his hand inwards, casting a nonverbal spell and lightly running the pads of his fingers along the leaking shaft, Colin biting the older's lip ring, smiling. That hand trailed lower and the taller slid his first digit into his mate, letting out a bit of his charm.

"No. Not tonight. I-I want to feel everything the way it's supposed to feel." He whispered. Alex nodded, trailing his lips down the other's jaw to his neck, nipping the flesh. He sucked on the mark he made and smiled, the smaller gasping and shivering as he nuzzled the area, sliding a second digit in.

"I love you." He whispered again. He would say it a billion times if the smaller wanted him to. Colin tangled a hand in his hair, a third and final digit entering him. He ignored the slight pain and lightly scratched the nape of the older's neck, kissing his cheek. Did he love Alex? The fingers disappeared and the redhead's mouth connected with his again, a slow gentle kiss forming, the older positioning himself and slowly sliding in. The younger relaxing his body, enjoying his kiss with the taller.

Alex was the best kisser he'd ever met. He was a great shag too. But he was sweet as well and always put Colin first. He knew the taller loved him by how much he was willing to sacrifice for Colin to be happy. The blonde gasped when Alex pushed in harder bringing their lower bodies as close together as he possibly could.

"Shit." Colin whispered, arching. Alex smiled and kissed the reddening cheek, slowly pulling out and slipping back in, pushing in deep, the smaller letting out mewls. The taller kept the slow gentle pace, watching the faces his lover would make. He leaned down and kissed the smaller again, lightly nipping the plump bottom lip.

Colin gripped the broad back and closed his eyes, thighs tightening. "A-Alex" He whispered, scared to talk louder, nervous of breaking the mood.

"I know, cum for me love." He whispered deep in the smaller's ear, brushing his cheek and pushing in deep. Colin arched and let out a gasp

"Ah!" His nails dug into the strong back and he stiffened, calling out the taller's name, convulsing and collapsing, soft pants leaving him. Alex smiled and pulled out, kissing the younger's nose. "Alex?"

"Yes love?" The older whispered, rolling onto his back. Colin leaned over him and bit his lip, searching the other's eyes.

"I-I love you Alex." The taller smiled leaning up and pressing their lips together.

"I know, I love you too my beautiful mate." He rubbed the sweaty back and pulled him to his chest, purring. Colin felt a sense of pride and happiness run through him Alex was practically glowing he was so happy at those four words.

"I love you, I love you, I love you . . ." The smaller whispered repeatedly, his hand on the older's waist, pressing his lips to the taller's neck.

"I love you too now sleep Colin alright? You have class in the morning." He kissed the smiling boy's forehead, rubbing his back.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Alex chuckled.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Hey you've got a letter!" The redhead looked up, ducking under the flying rock and thanking the person, moving to a safer location to read. He was covered in scratches, burn marks and dirt but his fire cracker would never know. He opened the letter and gave a smile.

_Why hello there Seamus! _

_I'm pleased to know I'm helping you get your mind off things, I certainly hope it doesn't include your schooling . . ._

_Of course I'd pay attention, you amuse me, I find you very . . . intriguing. _

_I'm glad you wish to meet up as well. I will defiantly get you the address and dates as soon as I find out when I'm heading down there._

_Now what's this about an age difference? Does it bother you? Age is just a number. There is no age limit on . . ._ friends_ . . . but I'm getting the feeling someone's hinting towards more than friendship am I correct? _

_On the topic of Blondie . . . that's up to you love. It's all your choice. If you can't stand the thought of living without him then hold on tight, don't let the Veela get in your way. But if you can picture yourself growing old with someone else and don't feel guilty about it then it's time to let him go Seamus. I know how hard it can be to watch the one you love be happy with another person. Promise to get you hammered over the summer though! :P_

_Sorry to hear about Sandy though. A real shame. But at least he has someone who cares for him that deeply to stay by his side._

_Now the interesting part . . . Sexually active? I figured as much what with Blondie and all. I'm glad to know you're intelligent. Shit at potions? Really? I loved potions. _

_My turn . . ._

_Well I'm sexually active . . . obviously . . . intelligent, amazing at potions and very good at silencing charms ;)_

_Dirtier? Hmm I prefer the dirty talk in person, I like watching the other person sweat. Something tells me I'm really going enjoy 'talking' with you my dear Irish fellow._

_I'll be sure to have a great day as long as you do too Seamus._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Charlie_

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Dennis yawned as the light sprawled across the room, his lover still in the same position as he had been a week ago. It was the first day of February and the smaller lightly trailed his fingers along the pale arm. The war was just around the corner. What would happen if Noah didn't wake up in time? Would they move him somewhere else? Can he be moved? What if the place he goes to ends up being attacked? He sniffed and leaned forwards, pressing his lips to the younger's forehead.

"I'm so sorry Noah, I'm so fucking sorry!" He tried to stop his lip from trembling, a tear slipping down and dropping to the younger's cheek anyways.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"_What are you doing?" He asked with a small laugh, sitting down beside his lover in the meadow. Dennis grinned at him and shrugged. _

"_It's nice out here."_

"_Agreed." Noah smiled and reached over, moving the smaller's bangs from his face. "I love you, you know that right?"_

"_Of course I do." He laughed and shook his head. "And you know that I love you." He leaned over and ghosted their lips together. "Can we go for a swim in the lake later?"_

"_Anything you want love." Noah cupped the blushing boy's cheek and rubbed his thumb over it. Dennis smiled and started humming a song. "I love when you sing it." Noah muttered, the smaller smiling and starting to sing it instead._

_**See? The sweet part, in case you didn't realize, is Colin finally caving and telling Alex what we've known all along **_


	10. Ch 10 Did you just

_**PLEASE READ:**_

Hey guys! So I've got a_** new story **_I think you'll like. It's supposed to be _**taken place after **_my _**'Release' **_story. _**I'll post the summary here **_then a_** small piece I think you'll like at the end of this story**_. Please, please_** tell **_me_** what you think. **_I'd like at least_** three reviews or I won't update it **_(I am posting this on my other two stories also and I mean three reviews_** from each **_for a total of_** nine **_thanks!)

SUMMARY: Colin Creevey has a secret. A rather large one at that. He's been sleeping behind his Husbands back with the same man for _seventeen_ years! Seamus has a drinking problem and has abusive tendencies. What will happen when Colin's secret is finally revealed? How will Seamus take it? What about his secret lover? Will Alex hate Colin for keeping this secret from him as well? Or will he just love him more?

This story takes place two years after release and over a seventeen year long period. Read how the kids grew up, how Colin should have just chosen Alex in the first place. Read to see why Fred's sleeping with Mike Anderson and what this life changing secret is in my newest story "Harry Potter and The Next Generation"

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders(Mildly hinted), BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"_Anything you want love." Noah cupped the blushing boy's cheek and rubbed his thumb over it. Dennis smiled and started humming a song. "I love when you sing it." Noah muttered, the smaller smiling and starting to sing it instead._

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Hey." Dennis stopped singing and looked up at Alex, giving him a small smile.

"I wonder what he dreams about." Dennis whispered, kissing the taller's cheek. "Do you think he knows that I didn't mean what I said?"

"I'm sure he does." Alex lied skilfully. If Noah believed that Dennis was lying then he wouldn't be in a fucking coma!

"Good because I really love him Alex." He bit his lip.

"What?"

"Nothing I just miss him." Dennis frowned.

"Hi." Colin slipped in and up beside Alex who tossed and arm around the lean shoulders, the smaller blushing and leaning closer to the taller. The smallest raised his brow at them and Colin looked away. The older Creevey had been falling for Alex since before the whole Noah issue happened months ago, when he first found out Alex was harming himself. He didn't need the damn Veela charm, good old natural Alex charm may have won him over just fine. He subconsciously had one hand around the taller's waist, the other resting on his abdomen, head against his side.

Alex held a huge grin, purring slightly, making the blonde snicker at him. "Shush you" Alex mumbled, leaning down and kissing the pale forehead. Dennis frowned and looked away, he missed it when he and Noah held each other like that. He reached out and rubbed the younger's chest, sniffing and resting his head on the taller's shoulder.

"Dennis you need to eat." Colin said quietly. His brother just shook his head, drawing patterns on the nightshirt of his Veela. "Dennis please."

"Later." He grumbled. Colin sighed.

"Noah would want you to eat, you know that."

"I'm not leaving him Colin." He glared and closed his eyes, shutting the others out, listening to his boyfriend's heartbeat.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Seamus sighed as he watched Alex and Colin on one of the chairs. They really did work well together. He looked away and smiled at Ron, moving one of his chest pieces.

"You're bloody terrible at this game Seamus!" Ron said shocked. "You're worse than Harry!"

"Hey!" Said boy yelled glaring. Ron just shrugged at him. Colin was seated sideways on the oldest boy's lap, the taller quietly reading him something from a book. He summoned a harder book, propped it against Colin's knees followed by parchment, ink and a quill, the ink on the floor. The blonde pouted up at the taller and the redhead raised an amused brow, leaning down and pressing their lips together, mumbling something to the smaller. Colin's face brightened and he started writing, Alex smiling and playing with the light strands.

Hermione smiled as well as she watched Alex help out his mate with his potions essay, letting him know when he misspelled something. Hermione liked the fact that he didn't just tell the smaller how to spell it, he'd sound it out and make the younger try again. After all many people pronounce things wrong and would therefore misspell them.

Another thing she liked is if Colin forgot what something was Alex would drop small hints or tickle the blonde somewhere, making him squeal before hugging him and kissing the younger's cheek. The blonde finished his work far faster than usual and jumped, the older flinching and biting his tongue, trying not to yell out when he was sacked.

"Hey this was up there so I grabbed it for you." Dean said tossing a letter to Seamus. Colin watched him check the seal and saw his face brighten up dramatically.

"Love I believe he might have a crush." Alex whispered, hugging the other when his shoulders sagged slightly. Colin nodded and leaned up, pressing his lips to Alex's.

"I-I think it's time I moved on don't you?" He whispered. The redhead smiled.

"Love you Cols." He nuzzled the giggling boy's neck. So far he was the only one who could make Colin _giggle_ whenever he pleased.

"Love you too Al." He nipped the older's nose receiving a chuckle.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Seamus grinned and opened the letter up quickly, reading it and grabbing what he needed to respond with.

_Hi Charlie _

He actually blushed and bit his lip.

_I have been a little distracted by a certain someone in the middle of my classes. I'm very pleased to know you think I'm . . . intriguing. _

_I've been a bit worried thinking about the war lately. We all know it's just around the bend and I think it's going to take place at my school even. I know that I'll be fighting along with me best mates, four eyes, bushy haired girl, doorknob, tree limb and nervous one. I think the Loony girl may try to fight. Wouldn't surprise me, same with Doorknob's sister, temptress. _

_Maybe we might meet then . . . not the best place to meet but . . . yeah never mind._

Seamus sighed and crossed the line out.

_I can't wait to finally meet you Charlie, I'm really looking forwards to it._

_No the age difference doesn't really bother me to be honest. Sure nine years can seem like a lot but when you really think about it it's not that bad. My grandparents are 15 years apart!_

_E-eurm well, I may be hinting at something and I may not be. I guess we'll find out won't we? ;)_

_I-I think I want to move on from Blondie. He and Red are getting along really well and now that I can actually see them together they're perfect! Blondie gets all excited when he sees him and turns into a little kid. Plus Red would do _anything_ for him and I do mean anything._

_Who did you love but couldn't have, if you don't mind me asking._

_Hammered? Well I do tend to prove the Irish stereotype right so why the hell not? :P_

He blushed and ran a hand through his hair. Would Colin be mad if he knew he was flirting with someone else?

_Blondie's little brother looks pretty bad now. He's so damn thin but he won't leave the other's side! Well except for the bathroom and classes. He's started fainting and the medi-witch is nervous that she might have to hospitalize him too!_

_You're good at potions? OMG TEACH ME! I keep blowing things up instead! Same with Nervous one! Set greasy git on fire he did! Funny as hell! Mind you I blew up a cauldron and splashed a mild form of acid everywhere . . . ended up getting it on Rich Prick, burned his arse pretty good. I had a good laugh at that._

_It's a good thing you're sexually active, I kinda like the experienced lovers . . . not that we're lovers . . ._

"Fuck!" Seamus hissed under his breath, crossing out that sentence too.

_Oh? Good at silencing charms? I'm sure that must come in quite handy._

"Seamus you alright?" Ron asked confused.

"Y-yeah why?"

"You're redder than our house colour." Ron pointed out, Seamus blushed and shrugged, going back to his letter

_Can't wait to 'talk' in person. I'm not very interesting and I do tend to get quiet when nervous. You never told me what you did for a living? Inquiring minds want to know ;) _

_Talk with you soon,_

_Seamus_

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Charlie can you take my shift?"

"What? Bloody hell." He sighed. "I just worked a double for Merlin's sake!"

"_Please!_" One of his colleagues begged.

"Fine but you fucking owe me! I've got another shift after yours you jackass!"

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Charlie groaned and plopped down onto his bed, a letter on his pillow, he smiled and planned on opening it in the morning . . . well afternoon when he was up. And he did.

Charlie yawned and took a shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and sat at his desk, opening the letter. He skimmed it and laughed at the crossed out sentences, and amused brow raised. So that's how it was going to be?

_Seamus,_

_I certainly hope I'm not the one distracting you from your classes! That would not be a good thing. _

_Ah a serious note, or part of one at least. You're a Hogwarts student then aren't you? I was too, a Gryffindor actually! I played seeker even for our quidditch team. Was rather good at it too apparently._

_. . . Wait . . . four eyes? Bushy haired girl, doorknob . . . Those wouldn't happen to be the dynamic trio Harry, Hermione and Ron by any chance? The others I don't think I know . . . well I certainly hope Ginny isn't the temptress! _

_If this war does happen Seamus, and I'm sure it will, then I suppose that yes, we will meet up there now won't we? I'm looking forwards to meeting you as well, I just hope we're both well after the war to actually get to meet each other._

_Mmm I'm glad the age doesn't bother you my firecracker. _

_I believe you're throwing hints left, right and center love. I don't mind. I've dropped a few in there myself even. Did you pick up on them? ;)_

_You're sure you're ready to end things with Blondie? You should be 100% certain before you do or else you will regret it Seamus. This Red guy sounds like a real keeper though. They do sound as if they go well together. Who did I love?_

_Let's call him . . . Curse-breaker alright? That's all you get to know love._

_A little partying now and again isn't too bad, just make sure you drink with people you trust or you might end up with something shoved up your arse. Mind you I have a feeling, depending on what that something was and who it belonged to you probably wouldn't mind that now would you? ;)_

_Bullocks I'm sorry about Blondie's brother though. This is really taking a toll on him. Poor thing. Does he drink anything? You could sneak in food supplement. It's not great but it's better than nothing._

_Lol alright, I'll teach you a couple things about potions . . . and I'll make sure to wear heavy equipment around you at all times :P_

_Lol! The Greasy git? Definitely at Hogwarts! Bloody Snape getting set on fire? That must have been amusing! And burning rich prick . . . Malfoy's? Arse? Bloody brilliant Seamus. . . You know, now that I really think about it love, we have met . . . a few times actually. Well I guess you'll know at the war huh?_

_And what's this about liking experienced lovers? Now if that isn't a hint I don't know what is ;) We'll see how this relationship goes love, perhaps we may be lovers, or friends, or "hey you over there, hand me that bun please?"_

_And as for a living? Well if I said then I'd give it away. Let's just say it involves strength, flexibility, stealth and quick reflexes. Not everyone can do this job but I love it. _

_Can't wait to hear back from you Seamus and I wish I could watch the red creep across your face, and yes silencing charms are very handy. I have a habit of making others . . . become louder than normal. This should be quiet entertaining with you. Think I could make you scream loud enough to break my silencing charm? And don't worry, if you run out of things to say or get nervous, actions always speak louder than words ;)_

_Sleep dreams my Irish fellow_

_Charlie._

Charlie smirked and closed up his letter. Yes he remembered Seamus. How could he forget with the whole thing that went down over Christmas! It's a good thing Charlie wasn't a pedophile because he'd be able to get to the Irish lad far too easily what with all the information he was given.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

February 13th. Dennis sighed and looked at the date on the calendar and back to his lover. He'd make sure to spend Valentine's Day with him, even if he was unconscious . . .

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Alex?"

"Yeah love?" He smiled at the younger, watching the fire crackling in their boxers, the older's arm around the petite shoulders, the smaller practically in his lap.

"Never mind." He muttered smiling and looking up. Alex raised his brow at the smaller. "Love you."

"I love you too." He chuckled and leaned down, kissing the smaller gently.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Blue eyes slipped open and he stretched, looking up from the broad chest, even breaths still leaving him. Colin smiled and watched the older, drawing patterns on his chest. Alex smiled and cracked an eye open.

"Morning love."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Colin blushed. Alex chuckled and pushed himself up onto his forearms, kissing the smaller's nose.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"I feel kinda bad . . ." The smaller mumbled. "I had no idea what to get you! You're allergic to chocolate and peanuts, where would I find a rose without chopping one out of the garden, I don't leave the grounds-" Alex pressed their lips together.

"_You_ are my Valentine's present love."

"That sounded very cheesy . . ." Colin said amused. Alex smirked.

"Colin I could have any object I want at the snap of a finger, but I can't have you like that. You are my Valentine because you're the one thing I can't buy. I don't want gifts from you because I don't need material possession from you so you can prove your love. Just say it and I'm happy." He kissed the smaller gently, the blonde blushing furiously. "I know. How about we eat dinner here tonight? Just the two of us sound good?"

"O-ok." Colin smiled and giggled when Alex rolled on top of him, tickling his sides, the smaller laughing and gasping for breath, squirming.

"Let's get dressed and head to breakfast, you, my dear, have classes." He kissed his cheek and stretched, walking away and to his wardrobe. The smaller climbed off the bed and hugged him from behind, his nose reaching just above the center of the taller's back. Alex chuckled at him and grabbed his button up.

"Oi!" Colin glared when the taller started doing up the buttons, the blonde's head still under the shirt.

"Yes?" the smaller got an evil glint in his eyes. The taller wanted to be a smartass . . . so be it. Alex stiffened when lips pressed to his back, followed by a light brush of tongue. He closed his eyes and smiled, letting the smaller turn him around, shirt fully buttoned. Colin slid back under the material, but up the front this time, placing his hands on the nearly bare hips. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips to the heating flesh, flicking it with his tongue and nipping.

He slowly trailed his hands up under the older's shirt, mouth working down slightly. He reached up and lightly rubbed the older's nipples with his thumbs, the gasp he was looking for, leaving the redhead's lips, chest starting to heave as the smaller continued licking, nipping and kissing his chest, pulling on the gold rings, twisting them slightly. Colin glanced down and grinned. Mission accomplished. He pulled out and grinned at the lust filled gaze.

"You are so lucky you have class . . ." he grumbled, yanking the rest of his clothes on, Colin doing likewise with a smug look. Alex smirked and pulled the smaller's back to his chest, startling him momentarily. The smaller let out a heavy breath, the taller's member pressing into him, hard as all hell. Blue orbs rolled when the older reached down and cupped the smaller, lips pressed to his mark as he rolled the younger's sac in his hand, biting down on the sensitive junction.

Colin cried out and bucked, shivering as sparks flew through his body, the taller sucking on his mark. Alex pulled back and gave him a smug look, heading down the stairs, the smaller gaping at him.

"Fucking tease." He grumbled and Alex laughed.

"Fucking hypocrite." He winked and lightly kissed him, linking their fingers and leading him to the great hall.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Dennis sighed and looked at his lover. "Happy Valentine's Day love." He forced back the sob and rubbed the bangs away from the pale face.

"Alright Mr. Creevey you need to go down there and eat something!" Pomfrey scolded. Dennis shook his head, watching the taller sleep. "Now!" She lightly pulled him away and pushed him out the door, locking it behind the blonde.

"No!" Dennis kicked the door and let out a frustrated cry.

"You can come back when you've eaten!" he glared and turned on his heal, tears still on his face. He thumped into the great hall, heading over to his table and plopping down beside his brother.

"You alright?"

"No." He grabbed some toast and started nibbling on it, glaring. Colin raised his brow at him.

"I'm glad to see you're eating." Hermione said with a smile.

"Pomfrey kicked me out and said I couldn't go back until I ate something." He grumbled, continuing to eat his 'breakfast'. He looked at Colin and did a double take. He reached up and poked his neck, a loud gasp falling from his lips and making him shiver, a quiet moan slipping out. Dennis raised his brow and went to poke it again. Colin caught his arm and glared.

"Do _not_ do that again!" He hissed.

"Why not? It's amusing." The younger grinned and Colin gave him a frightening smirk, reaching over and rubbing his brother's mark, receiving the same reaction from him. "Prick." He grumbled.

"You need a good, long wank session." Draco said plopping down next to Harry. Dennis blushed and shot him a dirty look.

"How the hell am I supposed to get turned on when my boyfriend is in a coma!" He yelled. Draco raised a brow and reached across the table, rubbing the smaller's mark in circles, the younger convulsing, his eyes rolling and gripping the table, pants falling out. "S-s-stop." He whispered, electricity firing through his veins, tingles exploding in him, liquid eat filling him to the brim. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" He back arched and he cried out, shaking violently and dropping his head to the table, breathing heavily. Draco sat back with an amused look, the other's staring shocked at Dennis.

"D-did you just?" Colin asked in a higher voice. Dennis groaned and his brother shuffled further away. The smaller had to admit though he did feel better, sticky, but better.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Author note: Ok here's the tad bit from the story I thought you'd find amusing:

"So . . ." Alex cleared his throat feeling mildly awkward. Colin shifted. They stared around the destroyed hotel room not remembering a thing.

"D-did we?" Colin asked.

"Stand up?" He did as asked and Alex cleared his throat again. "Yup. You alright? You had a kid three months ago."

"I'm fine." He rolled his eyes. "D-did I ride you?"

"Why do you think that?" Alex raised his brow.

"You're five months along . . ." Colin raised his brow. The older rolled his eyes.

"I'm not _that_ much fatter than I was five months ago thank you!"

"What the hell happened?" Colin asked getting up. The mattress to the bed was on the floor, their couch upside down. The furniture was scattered around the room, broken booze bottles, unopened condom wrappers everywhere.

"D-did we break the TV?" Colin gapped

"No it's a good thing when it smokes . . ." Alex raised his brow. "I'm gonna have to pay for all this. IS THAT A WHIP?" Colin spun and the taller stared. How did he not notice the whip marks on the smaller's back?

"Did we use it?"

"Uh judging by your back I'd say yes . . ." He blinked.

"Dammit and I wasn't sober! Well that's no fun!" Colin pouted. Alex laughed and the other followed. Both had been so damn stressed lately! Colin walked over and blinked_**. (Yamisangel101 IDER START)**_ "Y-you either have shit or chocolate on your chest." He blushed. The taller looked down then and hesitantly sniffed

"Shit." He stated looking down at the floor

"EWAH!" Colin made a face.

"We're out of chocolate sauce!" Colin frowned.

"Oh thank god." He let out a heavy breath and glared "You scared the shit outta me!"

"Hehe so we're out of that too?"

"ALEX!" Colin picked up an empty can of whipped cream and raised his brow before throwing it at him.


	11. Ch 11 How To Break A Mating Bond

_**OBSESSION PART 2 UPLOADED UNDER A NEW STORY: OBSESSIONS PART TWO . . . easy enough to remember ^^**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg, Comfort

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"D-did you just?" Colin asked in a higher voice. Dennis groaned and his brother shuffled further away. The smaller had to admit though, he did feel better, sticky, but better. He sighed and looked up.

"Th-thanks." He whispered blushing.

"Not a problem." Draco grinned at him and kissed Harry's cheek. The mail came in and Colin raised his brow when Alex's bird swooped down and hovered over him, dropping a package in front of him. He shot a glare to Alex. Now he felt really bad about not getting him something. He pulled the card off and blinked confused.

_Because I promised you I'd make it_

_Happy Valentine's Day love_

Colin opened the package and his eyes lit up, mouth open and beaming, he stared happily up at Alex who gave him a smile. The smaller lifted part of the wrapping and looked up at his Veela who nodded. The smaller actually shook he was so excited. Hermione laughed.

"Reminds me of you Ron, getting all excited over food." She chuckled. Colin ignored them and happily dug into the cherry pie, sharing some with Dennis who cheered up slightly when he was offered some by his brother. Alex smiled watching his mate try and cheer up his sibling, digging back into the pie. Alex knew that Colin was allergic to nuts like he was so there was no harm at all for the blonde since that . . . and chocolate . . . were the things he was allergic to, which, funnily enough, was Alex's food allergies as well.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Seamus grinned and caught the letter, smiling at the familiar symbol.

"Uh I think that might be mine . . ." Ron mumbled out confused.

"Nope." Seamus showed him the front of the letter.

"Why is Charlie sending you letters?" Seamus froze and his entire world started spinning.

"N-no this can't be his!"

"Let me see the writing, I get a letter once a week from him too." Ron held up his letter and looked at the addresses on both. "Yeah it's the same hand writing." He stated shrugging. He turned it around and Seamus nearly threw up. For the past month he'd been flirting with a married man! One that was married to a fucking _Veela!_

"Not this shit again." He grumbled, sighing.

"So why's my brother sending you letters?" Ginny asked confused. Seamus' face heated up and he opened and closed his mouth a few times and shrugged.

"I'm ah, I'm just going to go . . ." Dennis grabbed his wrist.

"You're writing secret letters back and for with my future sister in law's husband . . ." He raised his brow and Ron choked on his food, Ginny dropping her fork

"You're a freaking home wrecker!"

"I didn't know it was _that_ Charlie!" He said panicky himself. "Oh fuck why do I always end up interested in guys who are mated to fucking Veelas?"

"Oi! I didn't start off mated." Colin pointed out and Seamus sighed.

"Point taken. Fuck." He thumped his head off the table.

"Y-you don't have a thing for my bro do you?" Ginny asked sternly. Seamus looked over at Colin and gapped a few times, shifting uncomfortably.

"W-w-well , ah- e-eurm, w-well, you ah, heh?" The blonde raised his brow, arms crossed, an amused look on his face.

"Seamus I will _always _love you." He grasped the others hand. "And I get it alright? I'm with Alex and we aren't really able to break up without one of us ending up dead . . ." He sighed, pushing the lump down. He really did love Seamus but the older deserved to be happy and he wasn't going to be if he kept chasing the smaller who couldn't be with him! "You need to move on Seamus. You can't hold yourself back from other crushes because of me. I want you to get out there and date again! Just . . . I love you." The smaller looked away, eating and trying not to cry.

Seamus sniffed and looked at his letter. "I really like him Colin. But you . . . I love you Cols, more than anything." He turned the other to face him.

"Seamus I love you too but . . . I think you can move on love." He squeezed his hand. "You really like this guy don't you Seamus?" The older nodded. "Can you see a future with him?"

"Yeah . . . I-I'd like there to be one." He admitted quietly.

"Then go for it love." Colin smiled.

"He ah, he calls me his Irish fellow . . ." Colin raised a brow and started laughing.

"That's so cute!"

"Oh shush you!" He stuck his tongue out and the blonde smiled.

"You can't have a future with him!" Ginny yelled standing along with Dennis. "That's my brother!"

"He's married to my future sister in-law! She'll kill you!" Seamus flinched and looked down at his lap. The others stared shocked when he shoulders shook. He grabbed the letter and looked at the others, red rimmed eyes.

"You couldn't let me pretend for a little bit?" He stood. "You all have someone to hug and hold during this war. Why can't I pretend I have one?" his voice cracked and silent tears slipped down his cheeks. "I'll see you in class." He turned and walked off, the others shifting feeling guilty.

"Shit." Colin whispered.

"What?" Ron muttered.

"Why does he _need_ someone?" Ginny ground out.

"Because he's scared." Colin said quietly. "He's terrified he won't survive this war and won't have any one there w-with him w-w-when it h-happens." Colin's lip trembled and he stood quickly, leaving out the front door. Alex excused himself from the head table and followed his lover.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Colin!" Alex jogged up to him and sighed, pulling the smaller to him. "What's wrong love?"

"Seamus is scared he's going to end up dying alone." He looked up at the taller who sighed.

"Don't worry. Trust me."

"He's got a thing for Charlie Weasley Alex." Colin said in a stern voice. Alex stiffened.

"My sister's mate?"

"Yeah . . ." He shuffled his feet. The taller clenched his jaw and closed his eyes.

"Enjoy your class love, I'll see you at lunch." He smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to the smaller. "Mmm don't worry about him babe." He lead the smaller back to the great hall.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Alex closed the door to his room and walked over to the floo.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Anasks?"

"AH!" She jumped and screamed, dropping the pot of water. "Alexander!" She glared.

"Sorry. Hey I just wanted to know how things with you and Charlie are?" She raised her brow.

"Fine . . ."

"Can a Veela make a mistake about their mate?"

"Yes if zey are getting desperate about finding one . . ." She bit her lip and shuffled her feet.

"Do you think you made a mistake?"

"Vell I can't leave 'im now! Ve are mated and married!" She hissed.

"Is he home?"

"No 'e is vis zee dragons. 'E's alvays vis zem lately." She sighed and sat down in front of the fire.

"Is there any way to undue a mating?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Vy? Do you vant Charlie?" She gapped.

"No! But I know someone who really, _really_ likes him and, well he's going through this war with no shoulder to lean on."

"Vat about me?" She raised her brow.

"I think Jess might still be single. He gave you all those tingly feelings when you were younger right? He could be your true mate . . ." Alex offered. She sighed.

"If boz parties do not vant to be vis each ozer because zey 'ave found anozer person, ze mating can break. But boz parties must be alright vis it! Vat if Charlie isn't? Zen vat?"

"I have a feeling you don't need to worry about that. Is he working more and more, going out with the guys, staying with the dragons and seeing you less and less?" Al asked. She nodded. "Then perhaps he's found someone too. You miss Jess Anne."

"You're zee only person 'oo can call me Anne." She smiled.

"I have a hunch that, yeah you'd have children, but he wouldn't really be around to be a father Anasks. He'd find reasons to be away because he doesn't want you, he wants another person. Plus you'd be upset because Jess had children with some other woman! Tell him about how to break it! You're not meant for each other! Please!"

"Your mate asked you to do zis didn't 'E?"

"No. He said he wanted . . . wanted Seamus to be happy and Seamus has a huge thing for Charlie!" He sighed. She nodded.

"You vould 'ave done anyzing to get Charlie for Seamus so your mate vould be 'appy voulden't you?" He nodded. "Vould you 'ave killed me?" The younger bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Alex? Vould you 'ave killed me?"

"For Colin I'd do anything . . . Including murder."

"Vell It's a good zing I do not vish to be vis Charlie zen isn't it?" She smiled. "Go now alright?"

"Love you."

"Love you too, now out of my living room!" Alex laughed and pulled back, smiling in the empty room. His mate would be so happy!

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Colin sighed and tapped his desk with his quill. It was weird . . . he was actually excited to go to lunch and see Alex . . . bloody mental. He was going mad wasn't he?

He couldn't explain what was drawing him to his Veela, after all, Alex swore to only use it to calm him when he was in physical pain or to heighten sexual pleasure . . . that was another thing. Fuck Alex was good in bed! Considering He'd never actually topped with anyone else that's saying something . . . right?

And Alex loved him, like really, _really_ loved him, almost too much sometimes. Plus he went to the fucking Sahara Desert to get him a Fennec fox because he mentioned he thought they were adorable and wished he could have one! Anything he wanted he got at the snap of a finger.

But most of all . . . Alex always looked out for him. He was tutoring him in the subjects he needed help with, he was kind, caring, and intelligent, fuck was he intelligent. He was funny and quirky sometimes even. A complete nerd really. Colin smiled. Yeah, he loved Alex from his orange hair that went almost blood red when wet, almost pumpkin orange on the tips when he was in the sun. He loved his eyes. God did he ever love those eyes, how green they were. They shifted between a really dark green and an algae green.

He loved how he played with Colin's hair, his smile was so perfect. And freckles. Colin _loved_ freckles. He was healthy and took care of his body which meant Colin was healthy and looked after his body too. He would never do something that was uncomfortable unless Colin begged him to. He loved Colin and it was more than obvious, and Colin . . . Colin loved him too.

"Mr. Creevey _please_ pay attention!" McGonagall actually groaned out. He looked around and blushed when he realized everyone else had already headed to lunch.

"Sorry professor." She gave him a stern look and he left, rushing to the great hall, McGonagall yelling for him not to run. He smiled and entered the lunch room, looking up at the head table. He blinked confused when Alex wasn't there . . . or at the Gryffindor table . . . or any table . . . where was Dennis?

"Colin!" Hermione grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the hall and to the stairs.

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"It's Dennis!" His eyes widened. "He's in the hospital wing."


	12. Ch 12 Deal

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"It's Dennis!" His eyes widened. "He's in the hospital wing." The blonde ran as fast as he could, leaving the older slightly surprised. Alex met him in the hall and Colin ran towards him, the taller wrapping his arms around the smaller.

"It's alright, he just fainted love."

"W-why didn't y-you come get me?" The smaller panted out of breath.

"I'm the one that found him. I helped Pomfrey check his vitals before heading out to get you."

"What's wrong with him?" Alex sighed and lead him into the hospital wing.

"He hasn't been eating or sleeping. He fainted from exhaustion and starvation." The redhead stated. "We gave him some potions, he'll be fine." Dennis looked up and gave Colin and innocent smile.

"Hiya Colin, h-how are you?"

"Dennis Joshua Creevey what the fuck were you thinking?" He yelled walking over, glaring.

"Language!" Pomfrey said appalled. Alex gave her a small, apologetic, smile.

"I-I didn't want to- what if he woke up and I wasn't here? What would he think?" Dennis' lip trembled and he looked at his Veela, still in a deep slumber. Colin gave a sympathetic sigh and hugged his brother. Dennis let out a loud cry and gripped the older tight. It was the first time he had really broken down since the day Noah got hurt. Since the day Dennis nearly killed his own Veela.

Alex was still pissed as all fuck but Colin would hate him if he hurt Dennis. Besides, Noah wasn't _dead_. Just . . . in a coma. They stayed there for a while, Colin fussing over his little brother, Alex watching Noah sleep.

"You know he loves you right Noh?" He grumbled out, reaching down and grabbing the thin hand. "He was just mad at you. He loves you more than anything and he's really going to need you. The war's coming Noah and he's scared that, when it comes, they won't be able to move you and he'll lose you." Alex blinked back the tears and cleared his throat. "Colin's really coming around now. He'll even say he loves me." He smiled. "He loves me Noah." His brother's hand twitched and a small smile was spread on his face.

Alex knew the smaller was in the coma, but maybe he could hear him? Did he see it as a dream?

"Dennis misses you. He won't eat or sleep anymore. He refuses to leave because he's scared you'll wake up and he won't be there." He sighed, watching his brother carefully. "He _needs_ you Noah. He loves you. He fainted today. He's in the hospital bed beside you. He fainted from exhaustion. Can't you see you staying in this damn coma is hurting him? Just fucking wake up Noh! I _know_ you can!" He glared. "I know damn well you're in your happy place. You've done this before! After dad . . . you were out for four months. Don't do this to him Noah! You're killing him!" Alex was standing by this point the others watching. He stiffened when he saw the tear slip down the pale cheek.

Alex's eyes widened and he motioned Dennis to come over. The blonde gingerly slid off the bed, his older brother guiding him over. Alex helped the smaller up onto the little bed and Dennis pressed his lips to the younger's forehead.

"I love you so much Noah." He whispered, lifting the one hand and pressing it to his chest. "Please wake up! I-I'm sorry I said those things!" His voice cracked and he felt the hand twitch against his chest. "_Please_". He ran his fingers through sandy locks. "I love you." He sniffed and leaned down pressing his lips to his Veela.

Blue eyes widened when they pushed back. He pulled away and looked down, bright blue eyes blinking tiredly up at him. A strange noise left the back of Dennis' throat and he hugged the younger tight, a sob falling from his lips, arms slowly wrapping around him. Colin walked over to Alex and he sniffed, pulling the smaller into a hug. Noah is the one person he would not kill for Colin.

"Thirsty." Noah said in a hoarse voice. Pomfrey was smiling and Dennis went to go get the blonde some water. The arms tightened around him. "Don't leave me." He whispered, clenching the dress shirt tight.

"Alright, I won't."

"Ever?" Dennis looked down at him and pressed their lips together.

"I swear it. I'm not leaving you even if the world splits in two Noah." He moved one arm off of him and linked their fingers. The sandy blonde coughed and Alex handed Dennis a cup of water. "Sit up love." He helped the taller sit and drink the liquid. Kissing his cheek when he was finished . . . five glasses later . . .

"Dennis!" he gaped.

"What?" The smaller asked slightly panicky.

"You're too thin! Here you've been on me about my weight and you turn into a damn stick!" The older blushed and gave an innocent smile. "Oh don't you give me that look young man!"

"Hey I'm older than you!"

"Glad to see things are back to normal between you two." Alex cut in with an amused look. Noah and Dennis blushed, the younger pulling the latter down for a quick kiss.

"Alright Noah needs his rest." Pomfrey said with a smile.

"C-can I stay?" Dennis asked with pleading eyes. She sighed and Alex nodded.

"Alright but only because Noah really needs his mate. No funny business you two." She scolded, turning and heading to her office.

"Catch you later love." Alex kissed his brother's head and led Colin out of the room.

"Are Alex and Colin really together? Last I remember Colin practically murdered my brother." Noah stated.

"Oh yeah. He's head over heels for Al . . . And Seamus has a thing for Charlie Weasley . . . this ought to be interesting."

"Got that right."

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Colin, before you go back to class I just want to let you know that . . ." He smiled down at the younger. "The whole Seamus being scared thing? I don't think he'll have to worry about it."

"What did you do?" He ground out low. The older blinked surprised.

"I didn't hurt anyone if that's what you're thinking! Anasks thinks she should have married her sweat heart from when she was a teen and Charlie's never home and avoids her like the plague! I asked if there was a way to undo a mating ritual without death." He said. Alex stiffened and Colin's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me there isn't Alex."

"W-w-well you see-"

"ALEXANDER JAMES ANDERSON!" The smaller whacked him. "You made me give up on ever being with Seamus when all this time you could undo the fucking thing?" Alex flinched and his eyes reddened, looking away. "Oh Al." Colin sighed and hugged him. "I'm not asking you to undo the thing now." The taller nodded.

"B-both parties have to either fall in love with another person or have a mutual agreement. And by that I don't mean one caving in. They have to not want each other anymore, so in a way, no there wasn't a way to break it with us because I will _always_ want you." He cupped the smaller's cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. "McGonagall said you aren't paying attention in class . . . am I going to have to punish you for that?" He grumbled.

"If it's leaving me alone in the dark again . . . no I'll pay attention!" The blonde said nervously. "If it involves sex . . . well then I've been very bad and I think you might just have to punish me." He said in a sultry voice. The taller smirked and leaned down, pressing their lips together, the shorter tangling his hands in red locks.

"Off to class now love. I'll bring you something in between your next classes to eat."

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Seamus opened his letter from Charlie and bit his lip. Were the others right? Was he just living a fantasy that could never happen? He had to tell Charlie he remembered him.

_Dear Charlie._

_You can be a little distracting to think about yes . . . especially now._

_Gryffindor, played seeker, know the golden trio, knew Ginny off the bat . . .Red hair . . .dangerous job . . . I'm going to take a wild guess and say Dragon tamer in Romania . . ?_

_Yeah, I remember you. Christmas you were there with Anasks. Plus when Noah mated with Dennis you held me back._

_Why would you do this to me? You're married . . . hell mated even. Maybe . . . I don't know. _

_Looks like I'll definitely see you at the war though._

_And yeah, Colin and I are officially done. He fell for Alex and I fell for a married man._

_Noah woke up today, Colin told me in the common room. _

_He's doing well, Dennis is glued to his side again but at least he's eating now._

_I want to be with you . . . or friends at least but I don't want to tear apart your marriage. I'm sorry._

_And fuck those last sentences . . . shit Char. Tell you one thing, I'm going to be having some interesting dreams alright!_

_I'll see you when I see you I suppose. And I hope I didn't ruin anything to do with your marriage. _

_I really like you Charlie._

_Seamus Finnigan._

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Charlie." Anasks gave him a smile and glided over when he walked through the door, holding Seamus' letter, head bowed.

"Anasks, love I'm sorry but I'-"

"I know. Alex told me a few days ago love." She kissed his cheek. "Perhaps ve are bos wis ze wrong people?" She said softly, brushing his cheek. 

"You're not mad at me?"

"Oh goodness no!" She chuckled. "I've been sending messages back and fors vis Jesse, my first boyfriend." She smiled at him. "I knew you veren't vishing to be vis me and it's alright. Do you vish to be vis someone else?" He looked away and nodded. She smiled at him. "So do I." She grasped his hand and lifted her wand, nodding at Charlie. He raised his as well as repeated her chant. He shivered as a weird chill ran through his body. She dropped his hand and smiled.

"What just happened?"

"You are no longer my mate Charlie Veasley. Probably best since I still can't even pronounce our last name properly!" He laughed with her. "I'm going to move back to ze manor."

"Alright."

"Aren't you going to be lonely?"

"Hopefully not." He smiled. "Besides, I've got my Dragons." He gave her a cheesy smile and she chuckled.

"Vell it vas lovely being your vife."

"And lovely being your husband." He kissed her hand. He'd wait to tell Seamus until the war. Give the Irish fellow something worth fighting for.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Colin I don't care!" Alex ground out. "You will not take part in this war!"

"Yes I will Alex! I have to help! I'm a D.A. Member! I can't just abandon them!"

"So you'll abandon me?" the older asked beyond insulted.

"No Alex I won't."

"If you go then I'm going to be watching you the entire time! Don't you get it? If you go then I'd end up dead, not you!"

"I have to go!"

"I will chain you up in my damn basement if I have to!" Alex yelled. "You are not going and that's final!" The smaller glared. "C'mon, let's go to bed love." The taller sighed and walked over, Colin moving away.

"I want to fight Alex." He said sternly.

"Remember how I told you a while ago that Noah could see things that he shouldn't?"

"Yeah so?" The blonde said annoyed.

"If you go Colin you'll die." Alex said his voice cracking.

"What? No I won't!"

"On the front steps of Hogwarts, heading into the castle." He sniffed. "_Please_ don't go I-I can't lose you!" The smaller bit his lip and his shoulder sunk in defeat.

"I'll stay at the manor with Noah and Dennis but I refuse to sleep until you get back!"

"Deal." The taller pulled the smaller close. "I love you so much Colin."

"Love you too Alex." He smiled a little and bit his lip. He had no intention of going to the manor.


	13. Ch 13 YOUR fault!

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

March rolled into April and was creeping towards May and more worried faces appeared. They knew it was close. The air around the grounds was thick. Seamus sighed and pushed his food around, frowning. Colin pouted at him.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." He rubbed his back and Seamus sighed.

"I don't want to be alone." He muttered looking at Colin. The smaller bit his lip. The blonde looked away and cleared his throat.

"I-I can't Seamus." He whispered. The older nodded.

"I know. It's just, it's April 29th! Who knows when this war is starting?" Snape was watching over them carefully. He knew when the war was coming. He had already instructed McGonagall on the day and she had planned when they would leave. May second around three they would be evacuated, the war starting around five. Alex was picking at his food, feeling worried about his blonde.

"I want to take him back to the manor tomorrow morning." He muttered to Snape. Severus looked at him and raised a brow. "Please let me take my mate home to safety! I'll house all the under aged witches and wizards at my manor if I have to! I've got the room! . . . Well about three to a room not including the dungeons."

"Fine. Tomorrow morning."

"He won't leave without Dennis or Seamus though and Den won't go without Noah."

"Bloody hell Alexander." He hissed.

"I'm taking Colin either way sir and you can't stop me. I'm asking your permission for the others before I take them anyways." He shrugged.

"Fine." He ground out. "But be discrete. We'll say something came up at home for the Creeveys and Finnigan's mother pulled him from school, which she has threatened to do before."

"Thank you sir."

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Alex smiled at his sleeping mate, his bare back shining in the morning rays. He forced out his Veela charm to keep him asleep whilst he dressed him. He shrunk their possessions and placed them in his pocket, heading to Gryffindor tower.

"Hey." He mumbled to Seamus and Dennis who had their things shrunken as well, Noah waiting with them, Colin in Al's arms. They quietly left the castle, McGonagall riding with them to Hogsmeade in the carriages. They carefully got onto the empty train and into a compartment, laying the smaller down. He would be dammed if he woke up.

"I have some people staying at my home for a bit." He said, trying to hide his smirk.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

He tucked Colin into their bed and kissed his forehead. He headed back down to the living room with the others.

"Ah Anasks!" Alex smiled and hugged his older sister, her smiling at him. Seamus stiffened when he saw her and shifted on his seat.

"Hello Al and how are you?" Charlie asked walking over.

"Alright. And how was the divorce? No hard feelings between you two?" The Irishman's eyes widened and his breath caught.

"Nope we're good. Actually, Anasks has started seeing Jesse again." He smiled and she blushed.

"I'm glad." He smiled. "You remember my brother Noah?"

"Hi!" The smaller smiled at him

"Hello I'm glad to see you're doing better."

"And Dennis." Alex pointed out, Noah kissing the blonde's cheek. "And . . . Seamus." The brunette turned and gave him a bashful smile.

"Hello there my Irish fellow." He smiled and the younger blushed.

"H-hi Charlie." The older raised an amused brow.

"Can we talk for a moment?" He asked. The smaller cleared his throat and nodded, standing. He followed the taller out of the room. Charlie leaned against the wall and grinned down at the other. "How are things?"

"A-alright." He bit his lip. "And you?"

"Brilliant." He smirked and reached down, tipping the shorter's head up, running his thumb over the surprised lips.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I like you Seamus . . . a lot." He leaned down and kissed his cheek. The younger's breath caught and he looked at the taller. The redhead rubbed the Irishman's cheek. The brunette stared shocked up at the older, blinking. Charlie chuckled and ghosted their lips together. "Come on, we should head back." He winked and grabbed his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"ALEXANDER JAMES ANDERSON!" They jumped and he flinched.

"H-hey Colin! How'd you sleep?"

"YOU FUCKING JACKASS!" He shoved the older. "Why am I _not_ at Hogwarts you ass?"

"Colin I don't want you fighting!"

"I said I wouldn't!" He said voice raising an octave.

"I told you I know when my mate is lying!" He challenged, towering over the small. "You will not fight."

"I'm fighting Alex." The taller snapped his beak and growled deep in his chest.

"Do not make me hurt you Colin William Creevey!" He glared. The blonde returned the facial expression and squared his shoulders.

"Alex . . ." He ground out.

"Colin." Dennis said standing.

"Dennis? What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying with Noah." His brother said grasping his boyfriend's hand.

"H-hey Cols." Seamus mumbled from the door, face beat red, Charlie looking at him with amusement, leaning on the doorframe.

"Seamus?" He raised his brow. "You're staying back?"

"What? No Alex said that I should come here, said there was someone he thought I should officially meet . . . ALEX!" He yelled finally catching on. Charlie and Al laughed and grinned at him.

"I still have every letter you sent." The dragon tamer mumbled down, winking at him. "I'm still looking forwards to that lovely chat about how to break silencing charms lo-"

"OK!" He said loudly, the others raising their brows. "Can I use your washroom?" he asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Down the hall to the right." Colin muttered, still glaring at his Veela.

"Cols you are very edgy. May I ask ven zee last time you 'ad sexual intercourse vas?" The younger blonde's face went beat red and he froze, eyes wide.

"Anne, you're scaring my mate. And two nights ago. He's mad at me and figured he'd "cut me off"." She raised her brow.

"All zat vill do is make 'im sexually frustrated and piss off ze Veela . . . zat'll do a lot" She rolled her eyes and Colin stuck out his tongue.

"He'll crack tonight." Alex smirked.

"How come I never needed sex with you?"

"Because ve didn't love each ozer Charlie . . . and you're not addicted to sex." She snickered and Colin blushed again.

"I'm not addicted." Seamus raised his brow at that one. "I'm not!"

"Sure love, of course not." Alex brushed his cheek and Colin scowled at him, whacking his hand away.

"I'm not sleeping with you!" He turned and stomped off, stopping at the stairs. "And you can't stop me from fighting!"

"Dammit Colin! If you die then I die! Plus what the hell will that do to Dennis and Noah?" he yelled, glaring. The smaller stiffened and looked over his shoulder. His brother looked petrified.

"Y-you can't fight Colin!" The smallest yelled frantically.

"Please don't." Noah whispered, his eyes going glossy. "I-it'll create a domino effect!"

"So?"

"It ends with Dennis death. Do you want to be responsible for that?" Noah was standing and screaming at this point. Colin's eyes watered, Dennis looking horrified.

"I'm not even leaving the house!"

"They trace Alex back here because Alex croaks because you're dead! Then EVERYONE staying here dies you ass! Every Hogwarts student that's underage will DIE! And it will be _YOUR_ fault!"

"Noah!" Alex barked when Colin's knees gave way and started sobbing uncontrollably. Dennis stood up and rubbed his Veela's chest.

"Noah, love? Please sit back down."

"No." He ground out.

"But I want to sit on your lap." He whispered blushing. The younger looked down at him and nodded, sitting and pulling the smaller onto his lap.

Charlie raised his brow as Seamus flinched, Alex brushing the smaller's hair from his face, Noah lightly kissing Dennis, Anasks god knows where, but everyone was cuddling.

"You alright love?" Charlie mumbled. Seamus shrugged and gave a small smile, walking out of the room and heading into the study. He plopped down and stared at the fire. "Mind if I sit?" Charlie asked. The younger shook his head and the taller took his seat next to him. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah . . ." He shrugged. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Teens are so . . . Dark nowadays." He sighed dramatically.

"What?" Seamus stared at him confused.

"Just . . . shut up and stop moping so much." The older said.

"Screw you! What do you kn-" His eyes widened when the taller swooped down and pressed their lips together. He pushed on the broad chest and eeped when he was pushed onto his back on the couch. He closed his eyes and hesitantly pushed his lips back against the others. It had been too long since someone wanted him like this. A tongue pressed to his lips and he opened his mouth eagerly, tangling a hand in the red locks, the other gripping the strong bicep.

Charlie smiled and ran his hand along the muscled thigh, bending it slightly, pressing his upper leg against the smaller. Seamus gasped and ground down, the taller pushing harder against him, trailing his lips down the younger's neck, nipping it.

"Sh-shit." The brunette hissed and closed his eyes, arching. "You weren't kidding a-about the s-screaming were you?" Charlie chuckled against his neck, and moved his leg against the smaller.

"No I really wasn't." He pressed their lips back together. "Let me know before you cum alright?" The younger shivered and groaned, nodding. "It's alright Seamus, grind down to your heart's content." He whispered, sliding his upper leg along the hard shaft, smirking when lust filled eyes opened to meet his and the shorter ground down hard, eyes rolling. Charlie watching his with a smile, the hands on his body tightening.

"Ch-Charlie!" He gasped out, arching and letting out mewls. "C-cuming!" He cried out and the older pressed their mouths together, drowning out some of the noise. Seamus panted into the heated kiss, following the other when he pulled back, the taller snickering. The younger gave a goofy smile up at the older man.

"So what do you think about experienced men?"

"Holy fucking mother god damn shit." He said breathily with a smile. "W-what about you?"

"Mmm I'll get off later I'm sure." He winked. "We're sharing a room after all love."

"R-really?" The older laughed at the excited tone, the smaller blushing. "Sorry. I'm not usually like this! I never act like-"

"A seventeen year old who has a crush?" He offered.

"Y-yeah." He gave a small smile.

"Alright, let's head out." He waved his wand, cleaning the smaller's bottoms and helping him up and going back to the main sitting room. The others looked over and brows rose, Seamus turning redder than his house.

"So . . . did Scotland hear you?" Colin chuckled out, remembering the first time they were intimate.

"Oh hush you!" The Irishman grumbled, Charlie wrapping an arm around him. The older held a goofy smirk and Alex sighed, His blonde on his lap.

"Alex can we talk upstairs? In our room . . .alone?" Colin asked, playing with the taller's tie. Alex raised a brow and gave an amused look.

"Only if it involves sex."

"ALEX!" The younger swatted the laughing man. "I was trying to be discrete!"

"Well you're terrible at it love." He snickered, Dennis looking horrified along with Noah.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

The day crept into night and slowly the occupants were heading to bed. Charlie grinned and led Seamus into one of the rooms, closing, locking and silencing the door. The Irish lad blushed and looked up at the other, pulling a lip between his teeth.

"Now . . . I mentioned I preferred dirty talk in person didn't I?" he muttered, walking towards the smaller, smiling when Seamus backed up and hit his knees off the bed, sitting on it. Charlie took the spot next to him and turned the brunette so they were facing each other. "Now, about this heavy flirting and hints throughout letters." He said, running his knuckles along the soft cheek, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"So you swear to stay back with me?" Noah asked playing with his mate's hair. Dennis rolled his eyes and straddled the taller's hips.

"Yes I swear Noah, now can you hurry up and prepare me? The war is most likely tomorrow and I'd really like a good, long hard shag please! Before the house is infested with under aged witches and wizards!" He hissed and the younger chuckled.

"Fine, needy bastard."

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Alex?"

"Yes love?" The smaller was starkers, his head on the broad chest, fingers on his one hand subconsciously playing with the metal nipple ring.

"Promise me you'll come back? Please don't die on me." He looked up at the taller, fear shining in his eyes. For the first time the blonde was finally vocalizing his fear of losing Alex.

"I swear to come back." He pulled the smaller up and pushed their lips together. "Sleep babe. We can shag in the morning."

"I am not shagging whilst under this much stress! Come back and fuck me then!"

"Alright! Holy shit Colin, calm down!" he let out a small chuckled and the thin shoulders relaxed, the younger snuggling up to him again. "I love you Colin."

"I love you too Alex." The smaller whispered, closing his eyes and breathing in his Veela's scent

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Alex opened his eyes and looked around, letting out a quiet sigh. He forced his Veela charm onto the smaller and slipped out from under him. He needed to get things ready for this war.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

The day went agonizingly slow, creeping towards the departure time. Alex had ended up Locking Colin in the basement with Noah and Dennis so that his mate would not run off. He, Anasks and Charlie along with Seamus had headed off to Hogwarts.

However, when they did return to the manor, the under aged witches and wizards that were there gapped and a few hid their faces. Needless to say our warriors did not look too pretty.

Tweety let the Creeveys and Noah out of the cellar and Colin stormed up the stairs, ready to tell Alex off.

"Where is he?" The blonde yelled walking towards Charlie in the drawing room. He could see Alex lounging on the couch. The oldest flinched and moved away. Colin's heart doubled, his throat clenched and his stomach churned. "A-Alex?"

"Hey love." He smiled and the smaller ran over, taking the cloth and hot water from Seamus, sitting down in front of the laying man, shock written all over his face.

"What happened?" He hissed.

"You don't want to know." Charlie grumbled. "Lucky he didn't lose any fucking limbs!" He glared and the younger gave his cheesy smile. Colin took in his beaten Veela. His face had scratches and cuts, shirt torn almost completely off with large gashed through his chest, a rip in his jeans, his leg bleeding profusely and his left upper arm was cut through deep enough you could almost see the bone. A medi witch and House elves tried to push the shocked blonde away but Alex reached out his right arm and grasped Colin's hand giving it a squeeze and a small smile.

"Love you." He mumbled as the witch and elves fussed over him. Alex knew that he was losing a lot of blood and quickly. The likely hood of him pulling through was slim. But he'd never tell his mate that. Colin felt something wet run down his cheek and the older reached, out, the smaller leaning closer so he could cup the flushing cheek, wiping the tear.


	14. Ch 14 Unexpected twist    Go Mikey!

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Love you." He mumbled as the witch and elves fussed over him. Alex knew that he was losing a lot of blood and quickly. The likely hood of him pulling through was slim. But he'd never tell his mate that. Colin felt something wet run down his cheek and the older reached, out, the smaller leaning closer so he could cup the flushing cheek, wiping the tear.

Alex was abnormally pale and looked tired, but he looked happy too. "We won." He muttered with a smile. Colin let out a sob and kissed the taller's hand, His brother hugging Noah tight, sitting on his lap across the room, the sandy blonde's head in the crook of his neck, shoulders shaking violently.

"I love you too Alex." Colin finally choked out. The older gave a chuckle and stuck his tongue out. The smaller couldn't laugh, he couldn't smile. He felt as if the frown was stuck to his face permanently, the tears starting to leak out constantly, hiccups leaving him. Alex closed his eyes and Someone was pulling him away from his Veela. He let out a scream and thrashed trying with all his might to get back to his lover. The door closed and his knees gave out. He hadn't even realized he was the only one left.

He let out a wail and collapsed into a ball on the ground. Was his Veela going to die? His heart was not just ripping, but shredding, his throat raw, and his face soaked. Dennis was rubbing his back and he whimpered. He hated it when his brother did that, it always made him sleepy.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Charlie sighed and kissed Seamus' temple, the younger seated next to him on the floor outside the drawing room, the medi witches and house elves still inside. There were a few cracks and Noah stood, walking over.

"Charlie!" Mrs. Weasley dashed over and he stood, allowing the woman to fuss over his cuts and scrapes.

"I'm fine mum, really!" He laughed and shook his head. Harry Walked over and sat next to Colin, sighing heavily. Of course Draco would leave him there, fight with his parents. Made sense. He looked at the sleeping boy and Watched Noah run at Anasks, Danny and Micheal, each of them going teary eyed and the twins hugging tight. George pulled his Veela into a hug and Fred sighed, leaning against the wall. Anasks was hugging Noah now and Mike was hiccupping. Fred gave a small smile and rubbed his back, stumbling and raising his brow when the younger let out a wail, patting his head, unsure of what to do.

Hermione had her head against Ron's arm, both just standing there, his arm around her waist.

Mrs. Weasley went back to Arthur and they sat down on the small couch, talking with small smiles. Charlie walked over with Seamus and sat in front of Harry and Colin.

"Alex was hurt really bad." He mumbled. Harry flinched and gave a sad look to the restless boy. "The likely hood of him living isn't very high. Don't tell Colin but Alex could feel the pull and the anger of his mate throughout the whole fight. It distracted him and he started worrying about Colin. That's when he was attacked. The first was to his arm, making him turn his attention to it, then his leg was hit and it gave way, another spell being casted across his chest. they left him there to die. If, if we would have moved faster he wouldn't be in this bad of a state but his wounds are curses so it can't just be healed in a snap. It will take time, especially his arm." Charlie ran a hand through his hair.

"He's going to die isn't he?" Harry asked quietly and Charlie bit his lip.

"I honestly don't know." He said quietly. "Maybe his Veela will force him to hang on so it can see it's mate again or maybe Alex will refuse to leave because of how much he loves Colin. Then again, if he's injured as bad as I think no amount of will power will see him through this." He responded quietly, watching Colin.

"Seamus?"

"Yeah?" He looked at the other.

"If Alex dies Colin's really going to need you. Go with him do you understand me?"

"But-"

"No. If Colin wants you and Alex has passed you will be there for him understood?" The younger nodded at him, subconsciously brushing the blonde strands from the pale face.

The door opened and heads turned, the medi witch stepping out. She was covered in blood and cleared her throat. "I cannot determine if he will die or not. He's very stubborn and determined to live but he is extremely unstable. I'm giving his body a rest before I continue. I suggest you stay out of the room." She said softly, leaving to the kitchens for something to settle her stomach.

"Colin." Dennis shook his brother awake. "You should eat something."

"Not hungry." He grumbled, still laying in the fetal position.

"Please?"

"No."

"Alex would have wanted you to eat." Dennis pointed out. The smaller shrugged.

"I'll eat when he tells me to." He poked at the wooden floor, reaching out to pick at the carpet. Seamus and Dennis sighed and sat back. They had learned quite some time ago that when Colin got this upset there was no arguing with him.

Colin sat up and stood. "Bathroom." He mumbled, leaving.

"Don't do anything stupid Colin." Dennis warned.

"Why would I do that? Alex will be mad when he sees." He whispered, walking away. He felt a pull in his neck and gave a small smile. If there was a pull then Alex could not be dead.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Shallow breaths fell from the bruised and bleeding mouth, eyes barely able to stay open. His body was numb from the pain and the Witches spells, red covering him and the couch. Jesse was laying on the ground, sleeping in a ball by his head. Alex knew he was abnormally pale and it was getting harder to breath. He really wanted Colin. If he was going to die then he wanted one last fucking kiss with his goddamn mate!

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Mike let out a sniff and gripped the other's shirt tighter, sitting on the taller's lap, head on a broad shoulder. The taller rubbed soothing circles on the younger's back, staring at the ceiling in boredom. He watched his twin comfort Danny and his older brothers comfort their significant others. Actually he was the only single male in the damn family.

Colin sat against the wall, tears still slipping down his cheeks. He had stopped feeling the pull in his neck about an hour ago and it scared him. The nurse came back in and Colin stood, lightly grabbing her arm, stopping her from entering Alex's room.

"I want to see him." His voice was hoarse.

"I don't believe that's a good idea."

"I'm his fucking mate and I demand to see my goddamn Veela!" He yelled, surprising everyone. Her eyes widened.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place!" She literally dragged the startled boy into the room, pulling him over to the couch. "Mr. Anderson, someone's here to see you. Now he's very weak so do not do anything to get him too worked up alright?" Colin nodded and sat down in front of the couch, ignoring the blood, He reached out and lightly grasped the older's hand.

"Alex?" He whispered a bit worried. A deep, quiet chuckle broke out, the taller keeping his eyes closed.

"Hullo Colin." He squeezed the younger's fingers and heard the smaller sniff.

"Don't you die on me Alexander! I mean it!" his voice cracked and the older gave him a smile, bringing the other's hand to his mouth, kissing it.

"As you wish love." He forced his eyes open and let go of the pale hand, reaching out to rub the tears off the younger's face. "I love you Colin."

"I love you too."

"Alright, I need to do some more healing spells and charms, could you sit here?" She pointed to a chair beside the couch and out of the way. Colin nodded and took his seat, reaching over to play with the dark red and orange strands of hair, the older letting out a sound of content. He did like it when the younger did that.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"D-do you think he'll make it?" Mike asked quietly, biting his lip.

"I'm not sure but I hope so." Fred rubbed the wet cheek, the smaller sniffing and looking up at him.

"Thanks Fred. For comforting me I mean."

"Not a problem." He gave a soft smile and Mike sat up a bit straighter, his eyes shifting between the plump lips and blue eyes. Fred chuckled and leaned down, slipping their noses together, rubbing the younger's back.

Micheal bit his lip and let out a few shaky breaths before letting his eyes slip shut and ghosting his lips along Fred's. The taller let the Hufflepuff control the kiss, lips pulling away before pressing a little bit firmer against him, a hand reaching up to tangle in darker locks. The kiss broke as the taller moved to nip the younger's bottom lip, kneading it between his teeth, the shorter pressing his lips to the older's, his other hand sliding up the broad chest.

Ragged breaths fell out and the redhead slid his one hand to the shorter's outer thigh, brushing his tongue against the swelling lips. Mike hesitantly opened his mouth and shivered, a wet muscle slipping alongside his, coaxing him to come out and play. He responded eagerly and shifted until he was straddling the taller on the plush chair, leaning down and deepening their kiss, hands on his hips.

"Mike?" He froze and his eyes widened.

"Shit." He whispered, a slightly terrified look on his face.

"What the fuck?" She yelled, yanking him off the older and stiffening, glaring at her brother. "Fred?" Ginny looked between her horrified boyfriend sprawled on the floor and her older brother. She turned and stomped off.

"Ginny wait!" Mike called out and sighed, a headache starting to form. "Fuck!"

"Hey calm down." Fred slid off the chair and sat next to the other, watching the broadening shoulders shake violently, sobs wracking his body. The taller knew the younger was confused as all hell.

He was dating his sister, having feeling for boys and his brother was possibly dying in the next room. He needed comfort and Fred gave it to him, so he took it. The redhead rubbed the younger's back, blinking surprised when he crawled back onto his lap, wailing heavily.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?" He looked at the younger.

"What if Alex lives? I'm ready to stop dating Colin but I still love him." He bit his lip and looked away, the taller turning his head and pressing their lips together.

"And you probably always will. You two cared a lot about each other. It's natural that you'll still love him. Sometimes you may feel like you made the wrong choice even." He kissed him again. "But either way I'm still interested in you." Seamus smiled and brought their mouths together, tongues twining.

Noah sat with Dennis in his lap, both sleeping restlessly, their cheeks wet. The younger's eyes snapped open and he jumped slightly, waking his mate.

"Noah?" He sat up straighter and cupped the taller's cheek. "Everything alright?"

"D-do you think he'll make it?" He whispered.

"Come on." Dennis stood and gently pulled the other up, leading him away from the others. "Where's your room again love?"

"This way." Noah led the older through the maze and pushed the door with the orange and yellow design on it open. Dennis closed the door and pulled the younger down, pressing their mouths together. "D-Dennis." He pulled back and sighed, looking away.

"Noah. Do you want me to distract you for a while?" The shorter asked, tangling a hand in short strands.

"I-I want you to lead it." He whispered to the smaller that still fit perfectly under his chin. Dennis nodded and pulled the other back down, lips moulding together, breaking apart and switching to the other lip. The older bit his Veela's lip and lightly tugged, shaky breaths leaving him. He pressed his hand flat against the younger's chest and trailed it down, dragging the material up slowly, only breaking their kiss to removed the garment.

Dennis ran his tongue between the other's teeth, hands landing on his hips, sliding under silky material to push his shirt up. Noah opened his mouth and brushed their tongues together, pulling back and tossing the older's shirt to the floor. They stopped and looked at each other for a bit, shaky breaths, lidded eyes and swollen lips. Dennis yanked the taller back down, the younger meeting him halfway for and open mouth kiss, both reaching down to undo each other's bottoms, stumbling and chuckling along the way.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Colin stifled a yawn as he watched his sleeping Veela. The medi witch had left a little bit ago and he sat on the floor, Alex in a clean pair of pyjamas . . . that was not fun to try and do by the way. Colin blinked the sleep back and Green eyes opened.

"Hey." He smiled and carefully stretched. He shuffled over and tapped the spot in front of him.

"Alex your wounds, I really shouldn't"

"Please?" He asked, the smaller feeling a slight pull in his neck. "I feel alright Colin. Sore, but ok." He smiled. "I think I'll be just fine and you know what else?"

"What's that?" The smaller asked, climbing in front of the older, facing him and shuffling as close as he could.

"She fixed my eye sight too. I don't need those glasses." He smiled and ran his fingers through tangled blonde locks. "When I'm better I'm combing your hair. "He stated sternly the smaller rolling his eyes but smiling.

"Only if you have a bath with me."

"Oh? Sounds like it could be fun." He winked and kissed Colin's forehead, the smaller closing his eyes, Alex feeding him his charm so the smaller could fall asleep easier. He never would have admitted it to Colin but he felt like shit. Laying in this position was straining the barely healed cuts on his chest, Colin's hand pressing against one. His head hurt like all hell and he was scared to move too much because his wounds could reopen. Plus it took a lot of effort to use his charm, even that tiny bit, on Colin. Also the way his arm was, slung over the petite boy's waist, was pulling the cut open again slightly.

But he still didn't know if he'd be able to pull through so he wanted Colin to stay happy. He wanted his mate to think that he was fine, that he passed without any pain. He didn't want Colin to know why he got hurt. It would haunt him forever. He sniffed and closed his watery eyes. He would also never admit just how scared he truly was.

But at the same time Colin was not an idiot. Just like when Alex knew when his mate was lying, the blonde could tell damn well when his Veela was saying things just to make him happy but he let the older lull him to sleep. He wanted Alex to be happy and he wanted Alex to live.

The witch came back in and gave a small smile, the redhead glancing up at her. "You're doing well." She said quietly, walking over. "Still have a headache?" Alex nodded. "How's your chest, arm and leg?"

"Sore."

"I bet." She said softly, opening up a potion. "Drink this alright?" Alex nodded and swallowed the foul tasting sludge, making a face. "I know, it's repulsive but it should help." Alex could feel his aches and pain slipping away, feel some of his skin knitting back together. "And take this." She handed him a blood rejuvenating potion.

"But I've already had two."

"And you're leg and arm were bleeding again Mr. Anderson, please take the potion." He sighed and scowled, downing it as fast as he could. "Thank you. I have a few tests to run on you, Mr. Creevey needs to move though."

"Can it wait? He's exhausted."

"I need to check if you're healing. I need to see if things are back in order"

"You need to see if I'm still going to die." He finished for her and she nodded. "Colin, love, can you sit on the chair for a moment."

"No." The smaller grumbled and Alex smiled.

"He's still sleeping. Colin!" Said boy jumped slightly and looked around confused. "Can you move to the chair for a minute love?"

"Kay." He stumbled off and onto the chair, forcing himself to stay awake. The witch waved her wand over various parts of Alex's body, taking notes and tisking, making sad faces every so often. She pulled back and cleared her throat.

"Alexander James Anderson?" He looked up at her and raised a brow, Colin holding his breath. "I've got a reply to whether or not you're going to live . . ."


	15. Ch 15 Try having it happen four times!

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Alexander James Anderson?" He looked up at her and raised a brow, Colin holding his breath. "I've got a reply to whether or not you're going to live."

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Noah shivered as Dennis crawled on top of him. "I've brought something here last time I came over in case we needed it." He said quietly.

"Look we can't have sex though." Noah bit his lip and looked away.

"Why not?" Dennis asked a bit put out.

"B-because male Veela's can get pregnant." He sighed. The older stiffened.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes!" Noah gaped at him.

"Well yes right now it's not the best but still!" He grinned and walked over to Noah's dresser, opening up a box on top of it and pulling out one of the packages. "Here, this can stop me from impregnating you." He opened the plastic up and took out the rubber material, the smaller making a face and poking it, looking at the older in disbelief. "Trust me." He smiled. "Do you want to . . ."

"Have you fuck me?" He stated bluntly, making his mate blush a dark red. "Stop turning the colour of your house and kiss me Dennis." He said smirking. The shorter gave a huge grin and dove forwards bringing their mouths together, setting the package aside. Dennis pulled back and sat up, tugging the other's bottoms off followed by his own. "Will it hurt?"

"It could for a bit." He said quietly. "But you didn't really hurt me."

"True." He smiled and bit his lip, watching the smaller pick the condom up. "Can I?"

"Y-yeah, definitely." He smiled and handed it to the smaller. "Place it at the top of my . . ."

"Erection?" The younger snickered as his mate turned an even darker shade of red.

"Y-yeah, and then roll it down." He mumbled, watching the taller. Noah gently gripped his shaft, blue eyes sliding shut momentarily, and started to roll the rubber down until it hit the base of his lover's shaft.

"now what?"

"Do you have lube?" The younger raised his brow.

"Dating someone like you, hell yes." He chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dennis cocked his head to the side, confused.

"It means I spend a lot of the time wanking when you're not here."

"Oh." Dennis blushed again, feeling a sense of pride. Noah handed him the lube and he squirted it on his hand, spreading it along his fingers and adding a bit to his member before shuffling closer, the younger laying down, relaxed and watching him.

The older bit his lip and carefully pushed the first finger into the younger. Noah shivered and nodded, Dennis pumping his hand and adding a second. He crawled up the other, attaching their mouths and spreading his finger's, the boy beneath him flinching slightly. He deepened the kiss and hands slipped around his shoulders and into his hair, tangling into the strands.

Dennis carefully added a third finger, Noah's breath hitching slightly. "F-fuck you're tight." He gave a strangled laugh, the smaller raising a brow and clenching, smirking when his lover's eyes rolled, a groan slipping out.

"I'm ready Dennis." He said softly. The older swallowed and nodded moving up and pressing the head of his erection at the smaller's entrance, pushing forwards. A pained gasp left the smaller and Dennis stiffened.

"Should I stop?"

"No, it's alright, keep going." He pulled the older down until his lips were pressed to the sensitive spot on Noah's neck. Dennis took the hint and gently sucked on the patch of skin, sliding farther into the younger. Noah closed his eyes and bit his lip concentrating on the pleasure on his neck, sending shivers down his spine as the shorter bit and pulled the skin between his teeth.

"A-almost there." Dennis informed, letting out a low moan when he slipped into the hilt. The younger stayed still and forced himself to relax, hot, shaky breaths beating on his neck. Noah rubbed his lover's back, nodding at him.

I'm alright." He pushed down and Dennis groaned lifting his head to watch the younger as he carefully pulled out, slowly pushing back in. He moaned and shivered. It had been a long time since the incident with Colin. Slowly he picked his rhythm up, pushing in a bit harder each time, nails lightly digging into his back, brilliant blue eyes half lidded. "Please?" Dennis nodded and bucked forwards, the younger tossing his head back and crying out, arching up into the smaller.

"Again?" Dennis asked quietly receiving a frantic nod. The older grinned and thrust into the sandy blonde, creating a quick pace. He shivered when cool sweat slid down his back, their mouths ghosting together, hot breath mingling, tongues darting out every so often.

"Sh-shit!" Noah moaned and pushed down, digging his nails into the smaller's shoulders.

"O-ow! Noah!" He glared and the younger gave him a sheepish look. Dennis gave a particularly hard jab to the other's prostate, smirking when he watched the French boys eyes roll. Noah shot him a nasty look and clenched. "Ah!" Dennis' arms gave out and he shivered violently, moaning and reaching down, grasping the younger's shaft, pulling it in time with his thrusts. Noah cried out and arched high dragging his nails down the smaller's back, teeth biting and pulling at his junction.

Tingles shot through the sandy blonde and he let out a whimper. "D-Dennis!" He groaned out, panting heavily. "I-I can't! I'm –I- I'm gonna cum!" The older moaned and nodded the boil spreading through his body. He jerked the smaller faster and Noah let out a scream, exploding between them, clenching down hard. Dennis threw his hips forwards as hard and fast as he could jumping when the bed moved.

"Sh-shit!" He cried out and came with a yelp, the bed legs snapping at the front, shoving him forwards and into Noah even deeper whilst he came. Both let out heavy pants and laughed.

"I'm so going to get in shit for this." Noah chuckled. He felt a weird sensation in his arse and shrugged it off. "So . . . now what?"

"Eurm . . . we find another bed to sleep in?" Dennis snickered and Noah chuckled, shaking his head. Both stood up and stretched, grabbing the blankets and a pillow, heading to Noah's window seat, which was more of a bed. Dennis put the blanket down so it was almost like a sleeping bag and slid in, tapping his chest. Noah smiled and crawled beside his naked lover, placing his head on the older's chest. He shifted uncomfortably. "What is it?"

"Something's sliding down my thigh." He mumbled. Dennis had thrown the condom out on the way over and bit his lip.

"Right, you're probably bleeding, I would have used a cleaning charm but we're underage."

"It's alright, I don't mind showering with you tomorrow morning."

"Mmm I'm glad."

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Charlie let out a sigh and rubbed Seamus' back again, the younger staring down at the chessboard between him and Ron.

"Why do you always have to beat me! That's the sixth time!"

"Eighth actually." Charlie snickered, his brother grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned a page in her book.

"You do realize my brother is possibly _dying_ in the next room right?" Mike snapped, glaring.

"Oh shut up!" Ginny yelled at him.

"I wasn't even talking to you!" He yelled back. She stormed over and he stood his ground, narrowing his eyes.

"Good because I never want _you_ to talk to me again!" She hollered, poking him.

"Fine!" He growled back, eyes reddening.

"What are you going to cry now? Because I dumped you?" she shoved him. "You were making out with my brother!"

"At least I didn't fuck him like you did with Dean." He froze, eyes widening. A crack filled the room along with his yelp, a hand colliding with his cheek. "Ginny I'm sorry!"

"No, it's fine." She ground out, a smirk forming. "He's a better lay than you ever will be!" The men in the room flinched and Mike looked away.

"Y-you shagged my sister?" Ron barked.

"No." Mike grumbled.

"He kept fucking staling! At least now I know why! You're a goddamn pouf!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Then why are you fucking snogging my _brother?_" She challenged and he stared at her, silent tears falling down the stunned face.

"I-I don't know! It just sorta happened!"

"Yeah I'm so sure!" She shoved him again and he glared.

"Maybe if you weren't so caught up with staring in a mirror I would have been snogging you! Face it Gin! You were ignoring me so yeah, I kissed Fred but at least I got some sort of a positive response from him!"

"What the fuck!" Ginny had gone red in the face by now. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a narcissistic bitch!" He shouted, the other's gaping. They had never heard Mike say more than eight words without Noah around and here he was, screaming and cursing! "Everything has to be about you or you're not interested!"

"That's not true!"

"YES IT IS" He clenched his fists, her brothers watching carefully.

"At least I'm not a goddamn druggie who's addicted to pain!" She glared. He froze and let out a dry laugh, shaking his head and relaxing his hands.

"No, you're something much worse. You're a home-wrecking whore that will spread her legs for anyone willing enou-" He flinched when a fist hit him this time, her eyes watering, He continued to look at the ground to the side of him, the silent tears still falling.

"Go to hell Mike. Have fun snogging my brother!" she shoved past and he wiped his cheeks, one of them going purple. He looked up and bit his lip, eyes locking with the unamused one's of Fred. The Weasley boys slowly moved in, circling him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Ron ground out. "Making accusations like that about our little sister!"

"Ronald!"

"Fuck off Mione!" She gaped and glared. Mike stared at the ground, his shoulders shaking.

"Where the fuck do you get off saying that shit eh? Where did you even pull it from? Your arse?" George barked out.

"Answer him!" Fred warned. A sob left the smallest.

"You try walking in on the person you love getting fucked by one of your best mates!" His voice cracked and raised a few octaves. "Try having it happen four times!" He tried to push past and Ron shoved him back.

"Enough Ron." Charlie ground out, Seamus tangling their fingers together, pulling him away.

"No! He's a fucking liar! Gin isn't like that!"

"Yes she is!" His voice was abnormally high, his lip trembling, cheeks red and wet, shoulders shaking violently. Ron growled and his fist collided with the younger's nose, a _crack_ and a yell sounding out.

"Ron!" Fred barked, pushing Mike behind him when his brother went for another swing.

"What? You're going to protect that pouf after what he said about Ginny?"

"Ron." Charlie warned, George, tangling his fingers with Danny, leading her away and stopping her from trying to go to her brother.

"Yeah, I am going to protect him because Ginny has been awfully friendly with just about every guy she meets!" Mike was still sobbing behind him.

"I get it." Ron said glaring. "You've gone all gay over Mikey boy there. Fine. Whatever!" he shoved past, Fred making sure to stay between Mike and Ron, a promise directed at the younger from the pissed off redhead. "Watch your back Anderson." Fred sighed and turned to Mike when Ron left.

"Let me see." He grumbled, cupping the smaller's chin.

"I'm fine." He turned and backed away.

"No you're not."

"How would you know?"

"Don't you take this out on me!" Fred said sternly. Mike sniffed and looked at his feet.

"Sorry." The taller sighed and pulled the shaking boy to him, wrapping his arms around the broadening shoulders and squeezing him.

"It's alright. Now let me and Danny have a look ok?" The smaller just nodded and relaxed his shoulders as Danny healed his face, Fred rubbing his back. The door opened and the witch stepped out, a stressed look on her face.

"I'm here to inform you about whether or not Mr. Anderson is going to die . . ."


	16. Ch 16 What the fuck!

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"I'm here to inform you about whether or not Mr. Anderson is going to die. I've run some tests and . . . it's not great." The other's closed their eyes. "He's got a few vitamin deficiencies and has low iron, other than that he's fine." She smiled and the room stayed deathly silent before cries of relief broke through. Mike grinning and hugging a laughing Fred tight, Danny kissing George and giggling. "You're welcome to go in and see him but Colin's very tired and is about to pass out." The others snickered and nodded, Noah and Dennis coming down the stairs. Mike tacked his twin.

"He's ok!"

"He's ok?" He raised his brow. Noah's eyes widened in realization. "He's ok!" He hugged his brother back, both laughing, pulling Dennis into a hug.

"Guess it's a good thing we decided to come down for a bit before fully going to bed." His mate said with a large smirk. Noah nodded and followed the others in. Colin was beside Alex on the couch, his body pressed to the tall, lean side, head on the broad chest, eyes closed and pleased sound leaving his throat as Alex rubbed his back.

"He sleeping?" Molly asked, just coming back in from her walk with her husband. Lord forbid had she been there for Mike and Ginny's fight!

"Yeah." Alex, Seamus and Dennis answered, smiling. Alex started playing with the light blonde strands, a smile on his face. "Sorry and all but I'm rather tired." They nodded in understanding. Noah walking quickly over and hugging his brother, a slight noise of protest leaving Colin.

"I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too." He blinked. "Something's different . . . you're brighter."

"Hmm?" He raised his brow. Alex looked at Dennis then at Noah, eyes widening.

"Tell me you found something to keep you from getting pregnant! I know the Veela can decide if they want to impregnate their male partner or not but the mate can't!"

"We used a muggle form of protection called a klibums." Noah grinned and Alex broke out in a fit of laughter, Colin looking at him amused.

"Condom!" Dennis snickered and shook his head.

"Oh . . . then what's klibums?"

"It means limp in Latvian." Alex snorted. The other started laughing and Noah blushed.

"Wait . . ." Colin blinked. "You could get me pregnant?" He looked slightly horrified.

"If I wanted to yes. But I'm not ready for kids just yet." He stated, raising a brow. Colin had a small smile.

"I could still be a dad." He started playing with the older's shirt and Alex hugged him.

"Yep."

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Mike sighed and walked out of his room. He was sharing it with Fred, Charlie and Seamus. "I'll be back in a bit, I'm just going to head to the kitchens for a minute."

"Alright." The others called, getting ready for bed. Mike let out a sigh and closed the door, his stomach growling slightly. He hadn't actually had anything to eat yet today. He rounded a corner and headed down the stairs, stretching along the way, letting out a yawn. Only two more flights of stairs to go! He rolled his eyes and groaned. If he didn't eat he'd throw up but if he didn't sleep he was going to pass out! He headed down the second last staircase and froze, Ron walking up towards it, stopping and staring at Mike as well.

Mike's eyes widened and he spun running back up the stairs. Something grabbed his ankle and he gasped, yelping when he landed face first on the steps. He coughed and went to get up, groaning when something hit his back hard, forcing him back down. Ron rolled him over and straddled him, his fist colliding with the smaller's nose. Mike cried out and Ron hit him again, across his jaw.

"Call. My. Sister. Those. Things. Again. And. I. Will. Kill you!" Each word was emphasized with a kick to the younger's stomach. Mike coughed and groaned, Ron yanking him up and shoving him, the smaller gasping. He reached out but his fingers only grazed the rail. He could see the redhead smirking before his shoulders hit the steps followed by his head. He twisted his body and reached out for the railing, forgetting about the one part of the stairs that didn't have a railing. A scream echoed throughout the manor and Ron's eyes widened, running up the stairs and hiding. The smaller trying to reach back up and grab the step, tears straining his face, hanging from the railing by one hand that was stuck.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

They jumped when they heard a scream. "MIKE!" Noah yelled running.

"Stay here! I'll go!" Fred ran out the door and down the steps, following the whimpers and sobs. He froze near the end and peered over the edge, eyes widening. "Mike just stay calm!"

"Stay Calm? My arm is broken, I can't feel my hand and if I slip I fall five fucking stories between the stairs!" His voice was frantic.

"I know . . . five stories? Fuck!" He bit his lip. "I hate to do this and all but I need his help. ALEX!" He yelled.

"No leave him!"

"I can't get you down on my own! ALEX!"

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Alex jumped when he heard his name, Colin sitting up. His name was called again and it sounded almost horrified. The redhead tossed the blanket's off. "Stay here Colin and I mean it!" He kissed the pale forehead and headed out, following the other's voice. He rounded a corner and raised his brow. "Fred what are you doing?"

"It's Mike! He's stuck and I can't get him down alone!"

"Where." It was low and dangerous. Fred led the other and Alex stiffened when he saw his younger brother _hanging_ by his hand, trying to keep still and abnormally quiet. "Grab him around the waist!" Fred nodded and wrapped his arms around said body part, Alex appearing just above Mike. "Lift him a bit." The taller did as told and Alex made soft shushing sounds, Mike's free hand gripping Fred's shoulder tight

"Ok I'm going to make this section of the railing larger so his hand can slip out. Do you have him?"

"Yeah I got him"

"On three then!"

"Ok!" He held the small, scared boy tighter.

"One . . . two . . . three!" Mike fell forwards and Fred stumbled slightly, a pain cry leaving Mike when his arm was lowered, hot pain shooting through him.

"I always forget he's only fourteen. Seems so much older usually."

"I know." Alex mumbled, helping the other redhead put his brother down. "Mike this is going to hurt, I have to pop your shoulder back into place."

"Nooo!" He whimpered and tried to shuffle behind the tallest, shaking violently.

"Mikey come on." He looked at Fred and said man sat on the chair in the hall, pulling the fussing boy onto his lap and holding him tight. "I'm sorry." Alex whispered before placing a hand on the injured shoulder. He swayed slightly and blinked.

"You alright?"

"M'fine, watch Mike." He concentrated and a 'pop' sounded, the smaller letting out a loud yell. Alex summoned some potions and a sling. "Alright, drink these and wear this, it should help to set your bones back in place and fix them." The smaller nodded and sniffed, sitting as tight against Fred as he could, the taller rubbing his outer thigh. Mike took the potions and Alex Helped him into the sling. "Fred before you two head back up two things, one." He looked at the taller very sternly. "You take care of my brother. One extra scratch and so help me god I will remove a very important limb, got it?"

"Understood." Fred nodded. He knew what it was like being the protective older brother.

"Secondly." He leaned down and locked eyes with Mike "I'm going to vanish your shirt and jeans, not your boxers," He stated at the nervous look "and I want you to tell me how you ended up like that."

"I fell." It wasn't an entire lie.

"I can clearly see someone punched you in the face Micheal. Do I have to start naming names?" The smaller looked away. "Marcus? Mitchell? George? Fred?" said man raised his brow. "Well you were the one that found him" He shrugged and continued. "Gunny? Malfoy, Ron-" Mike flinched and Alex stood, looking away, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. He waved his hand, the smaller's top and jeans disappearing.

"Fuck." Fred hissed, Alex turned around the corner and the older stiffened when he heard the other heave.

"He gets sick when he's really upset, drunk or pissed off." Mike informed. Fred kissed the bruised cheek gently.

"Did my brother really do this?"

"I said I fell." He ground out, going to stand. Fred tightened his hold and raised his brow.

"What made you fall? What hit you in the stomach?" Mike started to struggle and Fred let him get up, worried about injuring his arm further. "What stomped on your _back_?" He stood and ran his fingertips along the bruised flesh.

"What the fuck?" Alex's voice cracked and he let out heavy breaths.

"Alex don't!" Mike said sternly. "I'll call Colin!"

"Don't you dare!" He glared and ran his hands through his hair, pacing, trying to calm down. "You do realize that if I see that mother fucker again I will severely injure him right?"

"I'd prefer you didn't do that." Fred ground out.

"Well why not? He did it to Mike!"

"Two wrongs don't make a right." Alex froze and spun, locking eyes with his nervous mate.

"Colin go back to bed, I'm angry and I don't want to lose my temper with or around you again alright. Please."

"No Alex. Not until I know you won't do something stupid." He squared his shoulders and walked towards the angry man.

"Colin go!" He barked, startling the smaller slightly.

"You're still weak and ill Alex. Let Fred handle Ron, come back to bed, please!"

"No!"

"Alex you're bleeding again!" Colin pointed out in a frantic voice moving in quickly and hugging him. The taller blinked and looked down at his worried lover.

"Fine. Watch Mike, don't let him out of your sight or near Ron." Alex instructed, Fred nodding. Both wrapped a protective arm around the blondes next to them and apparated. "Colin I'm sorry, I know you want to scold me but I think I'm going to pass out." He grumbled. The smaller led him over to the bed.

"I'll scold you tomorrow, for now let's get some sleep alright?"

"You're not mad?"

"If it was Dennis I would have ripped Ron's throat out. I wouldn't have even bothered thinking first." He stated. "I just don't want you to over exert yourself." They lied down, Colin letting out a pleased sound and sinking into the bed, curling so that Alex spooned up behind him.

"Missed doing this on our bed I take it?"

"Mhmm." He played with the barely visible hairs on the taller's arm and looked behind him, sharing a slow, soft kiss before closing his eyes and falling asleep, Alex smiling and watching him for a while before passing out himself.


	17. Ch 17 Sick

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"What the fuck happened?" Charlie gapped. Seamus looked up from their game of checkers, Seamus actually winning and stared shocked.

"Stay here with him, Don't let anyone but me into this room got it?" Fred ground out. He helped Mike over to his bed and tucked him in, petting his forehead and hair until the smaller passed out. "I'll be back in a bit." He turned on his heel and stomped off. Charlie raised his brow and looked at the brunette. Seamus shrugged.

"I win." He stated grinning.

"No way!" He launched forwards and pinned the younger's hands above his head, lightly tickling him.

"S-s-stop! W-We'll w-wake Mike!"

"You'll wake him." Charlie winked, moving his hand to rub the broad chest instead. Seamus let out a shaky breath and their eyes locked, the taller's darting to the plump lips, leaning down and pressing his against the other's.

Seamus let out a quiet moan and Charlie reached back, running his hand up the clothed outer thigh, the smaller shivering. He continued up and slipped his hand under the white shirt, pushing it up, their tongues meeting. He took his hand out of the smaller's shirt and brought it up to the light material, popping the buttons open.

Seamus moaned, one hand still pinning both of his, even when he tried to yank them out to run them through the red locks he couldn't. Actually he found it a bit hot being with someone that could easily dominate him. Charlie pressed his hand flat against the tanning chest, finger's brushing a dusty nipple, mouth trailing down the strong jaw, the younger's eyes sliding shut.

The older trailed his hand down and popped the button on the dark jeans, tugging the Zipper down. Seamus lifted his hips and Charlie tugged the rough material down the strong legs, the Irishman kicking them off the rest of the way, a large hand resting on his inner thigh, slipping up under his boxers, their mouths meeting again. The kiss was slow and exotic, gentle brushes of the tongue, nipping the younger's lip every so often. He trailed his fingers along the shorter's pelvic and up his shaft, precum dripping out of the other's head, darkening the light grey boxers.

"Ok! Not what I wanted to see!" Fred said covering his eyes. Seamus blushed and Charlie sighed, getting up and leading the other to the bed across from Mikes'.

"Alright we're under the covers, it's safe."

"Thank you!" He removed his hand from his face and yanked his shirt and jeans off, slipping next to the dark blonde, the lights going out.

"Where did you go anyways?" Charlie asked.

"Nowhere."

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Fred closed the door and stalked down the hall, swerving through the maze of hallways and doors. Finally he spotted what he wanted and headed into that room. Hermione, Harry, Draco and Ron looked up. Their eyes widened when Fred's fist collided with his brother's jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"That's for almost killing Mike you fucking wanker!"

"I didn't think he'd end up like that!"

"Well you didn't go to get help either!" Fred literally spat at his brother, turning to the door and walking towards it. "One more stunt like that, that involves _anyone_ especially Mike, and I will never speak to you again, do you hear me . . ? DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"YES!" Ron's voice cracked.

"You could have killed him Ron and I hope to god that haunts you when you sleep at night." He slammed the door, the other occupants staring shocked at the redhead.

"Y-you almost killed Mike?" Harry whispered.

"He's fifteen!" Hermione gapped.

"Fourteen." Draco correct.

"That's even worse! Ronald what were you thinking?"

"That no one would ever talk about my sister or to her like that again!"

"So you try to kill him?" Harry barked.

"I didn't mean to almost kill him! Just . . . only **maim or seriously injure**. . ." (**HP DH quote**)

"And that makes it ok?" The bushy haired girl's voice was abnormally high. "Ronald how could you!" She slapped him and stormed out of the room. "I'll be with Danny, Anasks and Fleur!" She closed the door harder than necessary and ran off.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Blue eyes squeezed shut then blinked open, a smile crossing his featured. He was laying next to his lover with his head on the broad chest, the redhead breathing evenly. Green eyes slid open and looked down at Colin.

"Mmm morning love."

"Morning Alex. Feeling better today?" Colin rubbed the pale torso, the taller smiling and rubbing the blonde's back.

"Much better."

"Good." He shifted and blushed, a red brow rising at him. "Sorry."

"Why on earth are you sorry?" Alex snickered and pushed the smaller onto his back.

"N-no!" He lightly put his hands on the older's chest, stopping him. "I'll do it, you're not fully healed yet Alex." He brought their lips together and the taller smiled, rolling onto his back, his mate straddling him.

"Mmm this is why I love sleeping starkers." He smirked out

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Charlie took a big breath in and looked down, smiling at the Irish bloke curled up on his chest. How on earth had Seamus been a dominant? Perhaps he adapted to the one he was with or something. He ran his fingers through dark locks and looked across the room, locking eyes with Fred.

Mike was still sleeping, his head on the taller's shoulder, an arm wrapped protectively around his waist under the blankets.

"What are you going to do?" Fred grumbled, Charlie raising a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"When you leave. What happens when you leave Charlie. What if Seamus wants to stay?" The older stiffened and bit his lip. No one ever came between him and his dragons! Was he seriously contemplating leaving his jog for Seamus of all people? Could he really do that? He sighed. He could take up quidditch again, join one of the professional teams or something. He looked down at the stirring boy.

"Seamus?" He mumbled. "When you're done school will you come back to Romania with me?"

"Seriously?" He looked up at the other surprised. "Can we still come down and visit on important holidays?"

"Of course!"

"O-ok." He nodded and Charlie gave a bright smile.

"Ok but I have to head back in two days. You can spend the summer with me and I can teach and show you what I do. But you'll need to go back to Scotland for your seventh year. Also you'll need to still spend Christmas with your parents, I promise to stop by though." He ran his hand through medium brown locks. Seamus flinched and sat up.

"Right. Forgot about school." He sighed. "You'll still write?"

"Of course!"

"What if you find someone else?"

"I won't don't worry." He said with amusement. "I only hang around with my fellow co-workers who are in their forties, jackasses, dominant partners or married." He sat up and kissed the reddening cheek. "We'll worry about that at the end of August alright? For now we'll have the summer to ourselves. However my job is extremely demanding. You may not really get to see me except for at nights. You understand that right?"

"Yes." He nodded and leaned forwards, Charlie meeting him halfway for a gentle kiss.

"Good. I'll spend as much time as I can with you."

"I'll make sure whatever Job I get will go with your schedule that way there won't be complications." Charlie's eyes widened.

"Seamus!" He kissed him hard. "Why don't you work with me? I can be your mentor even!"

"Really?" His eyes widened dramatically and the redhead nodded at him "O-ok! I'd love that!"

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Seamus sighed and bit his lip, hugging Colin followed by Dennis. He made his way around the group and walked over to Charlie, the taller lacing their fingers together, holding both of their luggage in his other hand. It was a good thing he was able to shrink them.

"So I'll see you all in September." He smiled and they nodded. Seamus took a deep breath. He had never gone this far away from home before, much less to be surrounded by dragons.

The trip took a while and he was beat when they finally got there. Charlie had his own little apartment in soft beiges and oranges near the Dragons, but not too close for obvious reasons. He led the smaller to his bed and pulled his shirt and jeans off, laying down. The brunette followed his example and snuggled up to the older, a thin sheet being placed over them.

"Sleep well love. Tomorrow I'll introduce you alright?"

"Ok." Seamus smiled and they shared a slow kiss, tongues brushing for a moment.

"Bed Seamus." Charlie said sternly, amusement in his eyes. The younger rolled his and scowled, laughing after and curling up against his boyfriend. It was nice, being held and feeling this safe. Now he knew why Colin loved it so damn much. Charlie was extremely pleased. He was going on twenty seven and he had never had a relationship that lasted more than two and a half weeks because of his job . . . except for Anasks. But she was demanding as hell! If she had it her way he's never be at work, her money would support them. He didn't want that though, he wanted to make his own damn money.

He smiled and kissed dark locks. He really cared for Seamus. He was smart, witty, entertaining, a bit eccentric, but fun and loving. He was almost like a puppy. Minus the need to run around nonstop. He could really see a future with him. He just hoped he wouldn't fuck this one up.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

It had been two weeks since Alex was injured and Mike. Mike was perfectly healed and avoiding Ron like the plague, Fred watching his brother's every move. Colin smiled into the soft kiss, one hand gently stroking his hip whilst the other slowly prepared the smaller. The blonde cried out and shivered, the older teasing his prostate until the younger was pushing back against his hand and groaning.

"I think we waited too long again." Alex muttered, feeling a pull, the Veela restless. The smaller whimpered and locked lust filled eyes with the taller. "Did you know that when you're extremely horny your eyes go a dark grey?"

"Did you know yours go almost yellow-ish and the Veela's go black?" The smaller muttered out, frowning when the taller moved his hand away. "Can you really get me pregnant?"

"Yes." He raised a fine brow at the smiling boy atop him.

"Good." Alex grunted as the head of his member breached the younger.

"H-how on earth do you always s-stay so damn tight?"

"Guess I'm just lucky."

"Mmm you and me both." He smirked and lightly grasped the pale hips, helping the petite boy down, stopping a few times on the way.

"Alex?" He jumped and hissed, the smaller crying out and gasping, pain shooting through him.

"Shit I'm so sorry Colin!" He heard his name yelled again.

"That's Dennis . . ." The blonde stated in a monotone voice.

"Then it's about Noah. Love I'm sorry but-"

"I know." He slid off the taller and quickly got dressed, the calls getting more frantic.

"I'M COMING! I CAN'T RUN REMEMBER?" He sighed, and laced his fingers with the other's. "Fuck it, I'm apparating."

"You're not supposed to!"

"Well I can't get there within the next ten minutes unless I do!"

"Fine!" He hugged him and closed his eyes, a pull behind his navel.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Dennis sighed and stared at his nether regions.

"What are you doing?" Noah asked raising a brow, taking a sip of water.

"Why is your dick bigger than mine?" Noah choked on the liquid and coughed a few times.

"P-pardon?"

"Why is you-"

"I heard you!" He sighed. "Normally it can go by height. The taller the person the bigger penis they have." He pulled his lover into a hug. "Not always the case though. You're actually not bad for your size."

"But I'm not great either." He grumbled.

"Do not start feeling self-conscious because I'm bigger Dennis. I'm going to be a ways taller than you." He tipped the smaller's head up and pressed their lips together. "Beside's you're not done growing yet love." He poked the smaller's nose. "Come on let's head down . . ." He stopped and grabbed his stomach.

"Noah?" Dennis pressed a worried hand to the younger's arm.

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick!" he spun and dashed to the washroom, heaving.

"Shit!" He looked around and groaned. "ALEX?" He called his name again and again, running over to his Veela, rubbing his back, Alex screaming he'd be there soon. He heard a crack and looked up. "In here!" The other two shuffled in and the redhead's eyes widened. "I don't know what happened! We were having a calm discussion and then, he started getting sick!"

"Get me a glass of water." Alex instructed, plopping down next to his crying sibling. Noah heaved again and gripped the toilet, the older rubbing his back. "Calm down Noah, panic attacks will not help you!"

"I know tha-" He heaved and coughed, letting out a sigh and shuffling so he could rest his back against the Jacuzzi. Dennis handed him some water and wiped his forehead with a cold cloth, Alex and Colin smiling as the younger blonde took care of Noah.

"You ok now?" He asked quietly, receiving a nod. "Alright." His voice was very soft and tender. He kissed the younger's cheek and scratched the back of his neck.

"We'll be downstairs."

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Is he _still_ getting sick?" Mike asked frowning. Noah had been ill for an entire week.

"Yeah but it's the weirdest thing." Dennis mumbled.

"How so?" Colin asked raising a brow.

"Stop hanging around Alex you're raising your brow like he does." Dennis snickered, his brother sticking his tongue out and flipping him off, Alex's amused glance looking between the boy sitting sideways on his lap and the other. Noah was currently playing a game of pool with Fred. "It's weird because he only get sick first thing in the morning. Is he not sleeping right?" Alex stiffened and he lighting pushed Colin, the smaller climbing off.

"Noah . . . Come here for a minute."

"Just let me finish this-"

"NOW!" He jumped and stared at his brother surprised, slowly walking over, looking at him cautiously. "He shagged you right?"

"Yeah . . . almost a month ago . . . why?" He cocked his head to the side.

"And you used a muggle protection?"

"Yeah . . ." Dennis said slowly. Colin's eyes widened.

"Are you positive you did?"

"Yes I'm positive I used one!" Dennis gapped.

"Was there something wrong with it?"

"Not that I know of! What am I missing here?" He looked between the older boys. Noah looked away and shuffled his feet.

"Noah." Alex warned. The smaller sniffed and looked away. "Did you know?" he received a nod. "When did you find out?"

"Th-the first time I started throwing up." He bit his lip.

"FOR FUCK SAKES!" He his fist collided with the wall between the two boys.

"Alex!" Colin practically shrieked.

"You got my brother pregnant?" He yelled, glaring at Dennis.

"What? No! Noah-" He stopped when the younger avoided eye contact. "Noah . . ." He said carefully. The younger's lip trembled.

"You can't keep it." Alex ground out.

"I'm not killing it!" Noah yelled at him, stepping away. Dennis stared at the ground in shock. Fourteen. They were fourteen for fuck sakes!

"Noah be reasonable here! You can't look after it and go to Hogwarts!"

"Then I'll drop out!" He shouted.

"You are not dropping out!" Alex's ears had gone red by this point. Even Colin stood back, unsure of what to do. "You're underage Noah!"

"I don't care!" A sob broke out and he covered his stomach. "I'm keeping it! I'm keeping it I'm keeping it, I'm keeping it!"

"Noah." Dennis said quietly, looking up at him. His eyes watered and he opened and closed his mouth a few times. Noah's bright orbs opened wide and a loud sob left him

"Y-y-y-you want m-m-me to k-k-kill it?"

"I'm not ready to be a dad Noah!" He said in a slightly panicked voice.

"I can't kill it! I can't do it! You can't make me!" He yelled, voice cracking. He held onto his stomach protectively, tears streaming down his face.

"Noah!" Dennis pleaded, his own tears falling.

"Then I'll stay here, you go, I'll stay home with the baby!"

"Noah think about this! You're not being rational!" Colin said. Noah glared.

"Fuck off! It's not your bloody business! It's no one's business but mine and Dennis and it's my fucking body and I will do to it as I please!" He glared. Something clicked in with Alex and he turned to his brother, the sternest, most pissed off face the others had ever seen, frightening his little brother, Mike literally hiding behind Fred.

"No wonder you're a Hufflepuff."

"You haven't seen him mad!" Mike hissed.

"Noah." It was dark and deep. "Tell me you did not get pregnant on purpose." The smaller looked away and Dennis' eyes widened.

"I think _I'm_ going to be sick." He turned, paling and walking off, Colin right behind him.


	18. Ch 18 Dinner with the folks

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Noah." It was dark and deep. "Tell me you did not get pregnant on purpose." The smaller looked away and Dennis' eyes widened.

"I think _I'm_ going to be sick." He turned, paling and walking off, Colin right behind him.

"Noah Ignatius Anderson. Êtes-vous en baise sain d'esprit? Que diable avez-vous pensé! Vous ne pouvez pas être un père à quatorze ans putain! L'enfer est le problème avec vous! Vous obtiendrez une sorcière médicaments pour vous donner un avortement ou Que Dieu m'aide, je vais vous donner un!" Noah let out a wail and shook his head.

"I mean it Noah!" Alex spat, turning and walking out the back door and into the garden. "FUCK!" A flock of birds were startled away and he summoned his smokes, lighting one up and taking a long drag, sighing and leaning on the gazebo.

"Alex?" Colin slowly walked over, the taller ignoring his presence. "Alex please."

"What Colin?" He snapped. He stiffened when the blue eyes started to go glossy. "Shit I'm sorry." He put the smoke out on the white support and pulled the crying boy into a hug. It was scary for him too; it was both of their brothers after all.

"Dennis is really mad." He whispered. "I tried to reason but . . ." He left the end hanging and sniffed.

"Colin what happened?" He tilted the smaller's head up and stiffened, a purple mark starting to form on his mate's cheek.

"Don't Alex. I lost my temper and shoved him first." The taller let out a long heavy breath. The part that upset him is the fact that his blonde was telling the truth. He started the fight between them.

"Don't do that. Don't you dare turn out like me." He sniffed trying not to remember what he had done to Noah. "W-when you left the first time, snuck off with Dennis, Noah and I got in a fight. He refused to tell me where you went and I hit him . . . hard." He looked back at the smaller. "I'm learning to control my anger better but . . . I still snap sometimes."

"Why were you smoking?" The smaller asked, an obvious look of disapproval on his face.

"Calms me down." He sighed. "Colin I love you, you do know that right?" The smaller nodded. "Good. Noah's going to be really pissed at me. I said something I shouldn't have."

"What did you say?"

"Basically, in short, that if he didn't have a medi witch give him an abortion then I'd give him one." He cleared his throat, the smaller gaping. "I obviously wouldn't! It's just that . . . hell if it was us I'd still . . ." He stiffened. "No, I wouldn't want you to abort. I'd home school you if necessary, send you there for the big final tests or something." He sighed. "Noah won't abort. You know this right?" The smaller just nodded. "Dennis is going to have to deal because no matter what he says, Noah will not change his mind."

"But they still have three years of schooling!" Colin's eyes watered.

"W-we can raise it . . . Let the child know we are not the parents but uncles and that his or her daddies would be home soon. We can take them up on Hogsmeade weekends to see them and of course they will see them on holidays."

"R-really?" They looked to the side, Dennis and Noah standing there.

"B-b-but it's my baby." The sandy blonde's lip trembled. Alex looked at him and raised his arms, the younger rushing forwards and hugging him tight, a wail leaving him.

"You can't stop your schooling Hun. It should be born somewhere around February. You can come home for that month and until the end of march break then head back." He hugged the smaller tight. "That way you can still be the primary caregiver for the most part." The younger nodded at him. "I won't make you abort it Noah."

"I-I know. It's not like it was with you and Mitch." Alex stiffened, his brother freezing, eyes widening. Colin slowly turned to his lover.

"W-what?" He ground out. "You got someone pregnant!"

"It was two years ago! And Mitch wasn't the one pregnant." Colin would have slapped him . . . if he could reach. He glared, eyes going glossy.

"And you didn't think you should tell me about this?"

"It's in the past Colin! I don't even talk to Mitch anymore! Colin!" The smaller shook his head. Alex let a tear slide down his cheek. "I was drunk and stoned. I remember bits and pieces of it but not a lot. I had to abort the baby."

"Why?" Colin ground out. Knowing that Alex could have been a dad and chose not to be made him rather scared. Would he make Colin abort it? Would he?

"I was addicted to heroin Colin. I was not going to let the baby grow up with that! I was in rehab when I found out, but the drugs would have deformed and fucked the kid up so bad by that point and I didn't want to take the chance! I also knew that if I went back home pregnant my dad would have slaughtered me! And I'm not kidding about that!" His voice cracked. "It was the baby or me, Mitch and the baby." Colin reached out and laced their fingers together.

"I'm sorry. Swear to me you won't make me abort."

"You're pregnant?" His voice raised many octaves and cracked, panic showing on his face. Colin raised a brow.

"No I'm not pregnant!"

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously. The smaller rolled his eyes.

"Did you try to get me pregnant?"

"Right." He blushed. He had to do a series of complicated spells first. "And no, I wouldn't." Colin smiled and jumped when he heard a squeak.

"Jesse!" He leaned down and picked the small fox up, pleased high noises leaving it as Colin cuddled his pet. Alex smiled at him and leaned down, kissing the top of Jesse's head followed by Colin's lips.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Mike bit his lip and sighed. He should really go apologize to Ginny but he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he shared with Fred! He was supposed to be straight for fuck sakes! M-maybe he was just curious? James told him when he was twelve that boys do get curious about other boys. Maybe it would be a phase like with his eldest brother! Hell even Danny's first 'partner' was a girl named Serenity. That's all this was. . . but he _really_ liked that kiss.

He ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes, remembering the way their noses rubbed, how his lips felt against the other's, the way the taller's hand slid along his outer thigh. He shivered and blushed, bringing his knees up to his chest on the comfy chair, His twin cuddling on another one with his mate, Dennis rubbing his stomach and sharing a heated kiss.

He saw Alex trying to teach Colin how to play pool along with Fred and George, Danny gossiping with Anasks. Ron Harry and Hermione were playing a game of chess, well Hermione was reading anyways.

He sighed and his eyes landed on Ginny who was walking over to sit with Mione, shooting Mike a dirty look. He looked at Fred and blushed, the taller giving him an amused smirk before taking his turn. Mike wondered if those red locks were as soft as he remembered, if the taller would bit his lip again. Should he wear his piercings? Did Fred like piercings? What if he didn't like them?

"You alright there, you look like you're having an aneurism." George snickered.

"Does Fred like piercings?" Mike slapped a hand over his mouth, blushing.

"Why?" The older gave him a mischievous look.

"I-I have quite a number of them but I took them out to sterilize them the day Fred and I . . .well you know-"

"Had a very hot steamy snog session in front of your girlfriend?" George asked a bit amused.

"Y-yeah . . . and if we kiss again, I-I want to know if I should wear my piercings or not."

"Just be you. Wear what you want. If you kiss and he doesn't like it, then he doesn't like it. You never know." Mike noticed that he had barely seen Alex wearing his piercings since he mated with Colin which he found odd. He also changed his style around completely. He kind of missed his bad boy, rebellious gothic punk-rocker brother.

"Hey what did I miss?" Fred asked stepping up next to his brother.

"What do you think of piercings?"

"George!" Mike groaned and blushed deeply.

"They can be fun and interesting depending on where it is." He shrugged.

"Would you snog someone with piercings?"

"Sure." He raised his brow. "What's this about?"

"Mike has piercings and wants to snog again but doesn't think you'd want to." George smirked and walked off, the youngest looking horrified and turning redder than ever, a squeak leaving him.

"You want to snog?" Fred chuckled. The smaller stood up.

"I-I have to pee!" He spun and ran, Fred staring after him amused.

"Looks like Mikey's not as straight as I thought." Alex said smirking. "Looks like someone has a crush on you Freddy boy!" He pinched the older's cheek receiving a playful punch.

"Yeah well I've thought about snogging him again too." He shrugged and Alex gaped. "What? He's an awesome kisser. And he's pretty cute, sweet, innocent and sticks up for himself if he feels the need. I'm sure I can find some Gryffindor in that little Hufflepuff." He winked and walked off, Leaving Alex flabbergasted.

"Alex?" Colin slid up next to him, a huge smile on his face. "You still have to come and formally meet my parents!"

"Uhm that might not be such a great idea." He grumbled looking away.

"Why not?"

"I raped you remember?" He raised his brow.

"Yeah but I love you now so it doesn't matter!"

"They won't see it that way Colin." He sighed and the smaller frowned. "Fine I'll go for dinner. Tomorrow with Noah and Dennis alright? Inform her for me ok?" He pressed their lips together, pulling back and chuckling when the smaller pulled him back down, nipping his lip and letting out pleased mewls. "Alright go tell her, we can shag after."

"Ewah!" Noah and Dennis made a face.

"Oh hush you two. . ." He stiffened. "Eurm . . . what are we going to tell your mother about you getting him pregnant?"

"We're not." Dennis stated sternly. Noah looked at him with obvious hurt.

"Y-you don't want them around the baby?"

"No it's just they will slaughter me!"

"I'll protect you!" Noah said desperately. Dennis sighed and rubbed the smaller's stomach. He had been doing that a lot lately.

"Fine, tomorrow over dinner alright?" Noah gave a huge, bright smile and hugged him tight.

"Ok!" He grinned. "We need to pick names for it! I like . . . Jesse!"

"I don't . . . not really anyways." Dennis muttered.

"Oh . . ."

"Why don't you two find two pieces of papers. Write boys names on the blue and girls on the pink, cross off the ones you don't like. I'm sure you'll agree on at least one name."

"Joshua?" Noah asked timidly.

"I like that one." Dennis smiled and Noah's face split into a grin, after all, it was Dennis' middle name.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Alex muttered, the smaller rolling his eyes.

"you promised me!"

"I know I know!" He sighed and stepped into the fireplace, Colin calling out his home. The blonde stumbled out and Alex caught him before he fell, trying not to laugh.

"Colin! . . . and Alex . . ." She looked between them. The taller was in a nice button up shirt and dark slacks, Colin in a nice red t-shirt and dark slacks as well, his brother and Noah stumbling through the floo. "W-what's he doing here Colin, sweetie?" She was holding an obvious forced smile, Ms. McGee just staring. The redhead shifted uncomfortably, playing with his shirt sleeves. "I thought you were bringing Seamus."

"I said my boyfriend mum. I never said Shay and I were still dating." He mumbled. "He's actually dating Charlie Weasley, he went to Romania for the summer and might move there after he's done schooling."

"Oh." She continued to glare at Alex.

"Perhaps I should leave. . ."

"You promised Alex!" Colin gripped his arm the taller sighing.

"Yes but I'm not comfortable being glared at and I know when I'm not wanted."

"Like you know what the word no means?"

"MOM!" Colin gapped and Alex looked away.

"I'm sorry Cols." He turned towards the fireplace.

"NO! MOM!" He glared at her and pulled Alex away from the fireplace. "I said I was bringing my boyfriend and he's here!"

"He raped you!"

"I don't care! It's in the past, I love him mom!"

"No you don't he's using some kind of mind trick on you!"

"No he's not!" His voice cracked.

"Face it Colin! He wanted you for a fucking shag and he'll leave you in the dust!" A low growl filled the room and the oldest Creevey male turned to his Veela.

"Alex, calm down love." He said softly. "Did you know he went all the fucking way to the Sahara Desert because I told him I wanted a fennec fox? He bought me one mum. Does that sound like someone who just wants a shag?" He stepped closer and hugged the older, looking up at him. Alex was staring away but the younger could still see the tear falling down his cheek. "If he leaves mum, then I will to and if you can't except him then fine, so be it, you won't have to see him again because you won't be seeing me." It was low and dangerous.

"Colin." Alex shook his head. "You will continue to see them love. They're your family!"

"And you're not!" Mrs. Creevey shouted.

"We're mated mum! It means we're married!" Colin shouted. "He is my family he's my fucking lover and my damn husband! I'm going to graduate Hogwarts and move in with him! I'm going to have kids and we are going to raise them and grow old together! You can either be a part of that or not! But I am _not_ leaving him!" Dennis stared shocked at how stern his brother was, even Alex looked surprised. It was like he was parenting his mom! She sniffed.

"You can't have kids Colin"

"Yes I can. Veelas can make their Mates pregnant if they want."

"It takes a few complicated spells that, if said wrong won't actually harm anyone or anything, but I can get Colin pregnant if I wished, just like he could get me pregnant . . . not likely to happen though." He chuckled and the smaller let out a small laugh.

"Fine. Stay for dinner." His mother ground out through her teeth.

"Just so you know, I barely remember that night, the Veela took over and I couldn't stop. Picture watching and feeling yourself doing something but you can't stop it no matter what you do. I didn't want to sleep with Colin that way. I wanted to woo him not rape him. I warned him that he needed to leave but he didn't, he still walked into the dungeon I was locked up in and still came over to me."

"It's true. If I would have stayed upstairs I never would have mated with Alex." He stated. The mother sighed, setting up the table, no other response reaching them.

"Let's eat shall we?" Colin sat down first, Alex to his left. Next to Alex was Noah and across from the sandy blonde was the father of his unborn child. Next to Dennis and across from Alex was his mother then his grandma. They started eating in a quiet, awkward state.

"I-I'm doing well in school." Colin said pushing his food around. "Alex is tutoring me in potions."

"I'm glad to hear you're doing well." She gave a forced smile. Alex shifted in his seat and stared at his plate. "I'm sorry is my food not fancy enough?"

"Mom!" Colin glared. She flinched when she realized she offended Noah.

"I'd appreciate it, _ma'am_, if you did not speak to my guardian that way." He put his fork down.

"Noah please keep eating." Dennis said softly, reaching across to hold his lover's hand. The sandy blonde sighed and picked up his fork.

"I apologize for unintentionally insulting you." Alex said quietly. "I just have a difficult time eating when I feel nervous, anxious, upset, scared, angry or pressured."

"Oh so you don't eat?"

"Mom!" Colin glared. Alex clenched his jaw. Now that Colin thought about it, he rarely saw his Veela eat. He didn't think anything of it because of how fit he was.

"What? I just don't think that his not eating will make him be a good father! Anorexics tend to be terrible parents, starving their child to death in their stomach!" Noah's fist hit the table and he stood.

"Fuck you!" He turned and walked off and through the floo quickly, Mrs. Creevey staring shocked. Alex stood and Colin followed.

"I need to check on him." Alex ground out.

"Why would that upset him?"

"He's anorexic remember ma?" Dennis snapped.

"Yes I know that! But it's not like you two are planning on kids!" She said sternly. "Besides, he'd be an unfit father too!"

"Noah's pregnant mom! I got him pregnant and he's not going to have an abortion! He _is_ a father!" He started towards the fireplace, Colin waiting for him. their mom yanked him back.

"What do you mean he's pregnant?"

"He's a Veela! Male Veelas can get pregnant the same way females do! I got him pregnant mum and you just told him he's going to be a horrible father and kill his-my fucking child you ungrateful bitch!"


	19. Ch 19 Like a date?

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"He's a Veela! Male Veelas can get pregnant the same way females do! I got him pregnant mum and you just told him he's going to be a horrible father and kill his-my fucking child you ungrateful bitch!" His voice cracked, his mother sitting in shock. He spun and grabbed his brother, yanking him to the floo, stumbling out moments later. "Noah!"

"He's over there." Alex said softly, pointing to the chair Dennis and him tended to sit on.

"Noah." He sat next to the sobbing boy and hugged him.

"Y-you w-w-want m-m-m-me to give it u-up don't you? T-t-to make h-her happy!"

"God no!" He wiggled his hand between the taller's legs and stomach, pressing his hand to the flat area.

"But I'll kill it."

"No you won't. Noah ever since you found out, you've been eating extremely well! You're barely underweight! The baby is going to be fine as long as you keep eating right." He pulled him into a kiss. "I believe you can do it Noah."

"I can feel it fluttering." He smiled. "It's weird. He or she is going to be powerful. I can feel it." He looked up at Dennis. "You'll stay with me right?"

"Of course! I'm not leaving you babe." He kissed the smaller, Alex smiling and pressing his lips to Colin's.

"I'm sorry about my mum." He muttered, biting his lip and looking away.

"It's alright. She'll come around. It'll take some time, but she will."

"Alex?"

"Hmm?" He swayed with the smaller slightly, making him laugh.

"Why don't you wear your piercings anymore?"

"Would you like me too?" Alex asked moving blonde strands from a pale face, the younger nodding. "Then I'll start wearing them again."

"Can I get piercings?" Alex blinked surprised.

"It's your body love."

"Do you think it would be hot?" He blushed.

"Very." Alex smiled and kissed the smaller. "You're going to love blow jobs."

"I already do."

"Ewah!" Their brothers yelled making the two older boys laugh.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Alex sniffed and took another drag from his smoke, leaning over the balcony of his room.

"Alex?" Colin walked up and the taller sighed. "A-are you smoking again?" He bit his lip and lightly touched the older's arm. "Please put it out." Alex took one last puff and put out the cigarette. "what's got you this upset Alex?" He turned the taller and rubbed the broad chest, blinking when the large hand landed on his own stomach. "Y-you miss being pregnant?" The taller shrugged.

"I was almost a dad . . . it's hard to think about it. Noah and I have the same views." He sniffed. "I killed my own child Colin!"

"But you saved him as well! What would have happened if you let him grow up like that?"

"I know." He gave a small smile. "I still think about what it might have been like to have a baby." Colin linked their fingers and pulled him towards their bed.

"When I'm done school we can have a baby." He blushed and Alex's head snapped towards him.

"Y-you want a kid with me?" He let the smaller pull him onto their mattress, their lips meeting.

"Yes. I'd love to have children with you in a couple years, when I'm out of school."

"O-of course I'd wait for you to graduate!" A happy laugh left the older and Alex kissed Colin again, a large smile spreading across his face. Colin squealed and squirmed when the taller lightly ran his fingers up and down his sides, lifting his shirt slightly.

"A-A-Alex! S-s-s-stop!" The older laughed and placed his hands on the petite hips, leaning down and pressing their lips together.

"Mmm I love you" He nipped the smaller's nose, a giggle reaching his ears.

"I love you too Alex." He smiled and wrapped his arms around the strong neck, lips pressing to his. Alex shifted, slipping between the parted thighs. Colin was seated in his dark purple boxers and one of Alex's white button up shirts.

"What is it with you and my shirts?" He mumbled against parted lips, running a hand up the inside of the younger's thigh and into the dark boxers. Colin shivered and shrugged.

"When you're not around I wear it because it smells like you." He blushed and the man above him smiled, lips moulding together aging. Alex slipped his hand out of the smaller's boxers and slid his hand up the thin chest, popping the buttons on his shirt, the smaller letting out mewls. Fingers tangled into red locks, his shirt being pushed open, thumbs running over his nipples. A gasp reached the older's ears and he broke the kiss, trailing his lips down the pale neck, nipping, licking and kissing along the way, a leg rubbing up against his side.

Alex shivered and gave a gentle suck to his mate's mark, a loud cry reaching his ears. Colin reached down the broad back and gripped the pale pink shirt, pulling it up, the older sliding backwards, his shirt spilling off.

"You're healing well." Colin mumbled, running his hands down the white lines on his lover's chest. Alex gave a small smile and lightly grasped the small hand, lifting it up and pressing his lips to it, the younger blushing. The older chuckled and leaned down, Colin leaning up eagerly, mouths opening and their tongues twining.

"Alex I-" Mike froze and slapped a hand over his eyes, the redhead sighing heavily and sitting up, Colin frowning.

"What Mike?"

"M-my shoulder's acting up again." He mumbled.

"C'mere." The smaller peeked through his fingers before walking over, Alex throwing a blanket around his waist hiding his erection. He reached out and ran his fingers along the joints in his brother's shoulder. Mike hissed and the taller sighed, summoning a balm. "Shirt." The younger nodded and pulled his shirt off, the redhead rubbing the thick paste like substance on the swollen shoulder. Micheal was gripping his knees tight, eyes closed, teeth clenched. He finished and pulled back, handing the container to his brother.

"Every two hours reapply for the rest of the day, tell me how it is around midnight." Mike nodded and left, Alex rubbing his temples.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Mike walked down the stairs, gripping the rail tight, watching carefully. He smiled when he saw Fred and George at the bottom of the steps, his sister, Danny, reading on a chair. Ron was moping at a table, Hermione scolding him, Ginny sending a harsh glare towards the dark blonde. Fred followed her gaze and smiled.

"Ah just the guy I was hoping to-"

"Snog?" Ginny cut in bitterly. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Talk to." He finished and motioned the smaller to follow him out into the back yard. Mike avoided eye contact and followed quickly, the older moving him in front and steering him. The doors closed and he looked down at the smaller. "Where's somewhere more secluded?"

"O-over there." He pointed and they walked towards the dense forested area. Fred smiled and chuckled, the younger moving stiffly.

"Are you scared of your own backyard?"

"N-n-n-n-no." He shook his head frantically and moved closer to the older. The redhead stopped in a clearing and looked around at the small meadow.

"How big is your backyard?"

"Big." The smaller mumbled. Fred rolled his eyes and sat on the short grass. "James charmed it a long time ago so it wouldn't grow too long." Mike mumbled, sitting next to the taller. Fred smiled and lightly brushed the reddened cheek, turning the blonde's head towards him, kissing the younger's forehead.

He chuckled when the smaller bit his lip, looking at his hands.

"Mike." Fred said quietly, the smaller looking up at him. Blue eyes widened when the taller pressed their mouths together softly. Mike slipped his eyes closed and hesitantly reached out, one hand slipping into orange locks, the other pressing to the broad chest. The older nipped his lip and their mouths opened, tongues sliding out and slipping together. A mewl left the smaller and he shivered when the older gently laid him down, breaking the kiss and trailing his lips down the smaller's neck, heavy, shaky breaths being heard.

Mike bit his lip and groaned, moving his head out of the way, blushing deeply when the taller's thigh between his legs hit his erection. Fred pulled back and looked down at the smaller, smiling softly. He stared into the Other's eyes and was taken slightly aback. The smaller stared up at him, lust, fright, nervousness, excitement, pleading, hope, confusion and so much more flashed behind those light blue orbs. Fred leaned back down and ghosted their lips together.

"We should head back before they send a search party." He mumbled against the plump lips, nipping the bottom one. Mike nodded, not trusting his voice. Fred helped him up and smiled, lacing their fingers together. "What are you doing for dinner?"

"N-nothing, why?" His cheeks were so red he swore they'd never turn back to the tanned colour they had been.

"Want to go somewhere for dinner, just the two of us?"

"L-like a-a-a date?" The older chuckled at the hopeful look.

"Yes, I'm asking you out on a date."

"O-okay!" He grinned and bit his lip, staring down at their laced fingers.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

He stretched and smiled, the older returning the facial expression a few feet away.

"Seamus duck!" The brunette eeped and did as told, a tail flying over his head. Charlie laughed and walked over, leading the younger away and towards the little camp site. "Alright there love?" He snickered, the younger blushing and nodding. "Mmm good." He leaned down and pressed their lips together. "So what's up?"

"Letter." Seamus said quietly, handing it over. The older smiled at him. "C-can I watch you?" The taller flinched. "I-it's just we don't really spend time together." The redhead let out a sigh and pulled the brunette into a hug.

"I warned you before you came down here that this would happen. I'm going to be very busy Seamus. I have tomorrow off, we can spend the day." He smiled. "And I don't want you here when I'm working because it's dangerous love!"

"Then it's dangerous for you too." He pointed out.

"Seamus don't-" He cut him off with a kiss.

"Wake me up when you get home so I know you're alright."

"That I can do." He grinned, arms around his neck, his own on the other's waist. He hummed and leaned down; nipping the smaller's lips, a quiet moan slipping out. "Follow me." He pulled back and linked their fingers, leading him to his tent. He pulled the smaller inside and reattached their mouths, pulling the younger's shirt up and over his head, both walking backwards, tumbling onto the bed, the older grinding down, shivering, the smaller crying out and panting, pushing up against him.

"Charlie I-" They sighed and looked towards the entrance.

"Yes?"

"Norberta's trying to eat her babies again." He mumbled. Charlie groaned and shared a soft, quick kiss with the smaller. "Tomorrow, I promise."

"Of course." He smiled and watched him jog out. His shoulders slouched and he sniffed, eyes watering. It was times like this that he really missed Colin. The smaller always stopped what he was doing when he realized Seamus really needed something. He grabbed his shirt and yanked it back on, running a hand through his short hair. Someone walked in and he looked away, cursing. He didn't want them to see him fucking crying.

"Seamus." It was soft and sad. His heart leapt into his throat and his shoulders shook. "I'm sorry." Charlie pulled the smaller to him, kissing his forehead. "What's going on love?"

"M-my grandmother passed away." He muttered quietly. The older cursed.

"Come on." He stood and wrapped an arm around the smaller, pulling him out of the tent. "Frank, I'm calling it quits early!"

"You still have six hours!"

"Yeah well I'm needed." He kissed Seamus' cheek and walked over to his work partner. "Seamus had a death in his family." He muttered. Frank flinched and nodded.

"You don't have to do this Charlie." Seamus mumbled.

"Yes I do. You need me right now and I'm going to be here." He kissed his temple and apparated back to their little apartment, leading him to the bedroom. He lied down and pulled the smaller onto his chest. "Rest a bit, we can talk after ok?"

"O-ok."


	20. Ch 20 Not quite sure how to tell you

_**Sorry It's so late guys!**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Dennis you _have_ to help me!" Colin hissed.

"Why?" He raised his brow, Noah smiling and eating some fruit next to them, a hand subconsciously on his stomach.

"Alex officially has baby fever!" He groaned out.

"And?"

"And he's buying me baby clothes!" He glared.

"You're pregnant?" Dennis' eyes merely fell out of his eyes.

"No! I'm not supposed to get pregnant for _two_ more _Years_!" He banged his head off the table. "He's buying me baby things Dennis." The smaller broke out in a fit of laughter. "It's not funny!"

"Colin! There you are! Look at these, aren't they so cute!" Alex was practically _squealing_, holding up a pair of little booties. "And look at this hat! It's a cowboy one!" Noah gaped at him shocked, Dennis staring and Colin cringing.

"Yes they're . . . adorable . . . just like the pacifiers and jumpers were and yes the socks are extremely cute."

"I know right! I might take up knitting!" Alex turned and headed out, the other two snorting.

"Well we know who the mommy's going to be."

"I heard that!" Alex called from the other room.

"Well this will be interesting." Dennis stated trying to stop smiling. Noah grinned and grabbed his lover's hand putting it on his stomach. "Love it's not big enough to kick yet . . ."

"I can feel it turning though! And I can feel the power he . . . or she . . . has!"The older smiled at him and kissed his cheek, pleased to see his Veela so happy.

"Colin?" Alex walked back in and the younger winced, turning to him. "Wanna shag?"

"Oh god!" Noah and Dennis covered their ears.

"Fuck yes." Colin stood and grabbed the older's arm, yanking him off. Alex yanked the smaller to him and apparated them to their room. He noticed the look in his lover's eyes and smirked. He wanted to be dominated. He wanted to know Alex would still be in charge. The older leaned down and pressed their mouths together, nipping at the smaller's lip, tugging harshly, mewls reaching his ears. He ran his hands up and down the lean torso and pulled, buttons scattering around the room, the younger gasping when he was tossed onto the bed.

He groaned when a hot mouth closed over his nipple, something cold pressing into it. The smaller stared surprised and Alex smirked at him, letting his tongue snake out, his tongue ring in place.

"Oh gods." The smaller shivered as the older nipped, licked, sucked and kissed his way down the smaller's torso, leaving love bites behind. He bit the smaller's jeans and yanked, the button popping, his teeth grasping the zipper. He locked eyes with lust filled blue and pulled down; the younger's excitement more than obvious in the thin boxers. He closed his mouth over the covered head, breathing hot air onto it, a high noise leaving the back of the other's throat, hands tangling in his hair.

He grinned to himself and the younger gasped, his hands springing to the head board, ropes twining around them. He shivered and locked eyes with the taller, his boxers and jeans slipping down his legs, calloused fingertips brushing his skin. He bit his lip and let out shaky breaths, his bottoms falling to the floor.

Alex slowly removed his own clothing, taking his time and purposely exposing the skin bit by bit. The younger stared and shivered all his lover's tattoos and piercings no longer hidden. He took in the strange design up his lover's right arm, and over his shoulder.

"W-what's that one?" He whispered, nodding towards the left. The older smiled and hovered over the smaller, Colin feeling rather small and slightly intimidated. It was really fucking hot actually.

"You." The older murmured whilst his lips brushed the pale ear. He pulled back and Colin blushed, his name sprawled across the taller's arm. "Had to tell him you were a deceased best friend because he refused to do names for lovers." He smirked and pressed their lips together, summoning the lube and nipping the plump lip. The smaller shivering and moaning as precum slipped out of his member. Alex slid down the lithe body, nips and flicks of his tongue hitting the soft skin, stopping above his lover's member, breathing cold air along it, watching the smaller squirm.

He stuck his tongue out and pressed the cold ball into the younger's slit, a gasp reaching his ears. He swallowed the younger's member, pressing the ring against the skin, massaging, pants and whimpered reaching his ears, the smaller's legs lifting and spreading. Alex lubed up his fingers and slid the first digit in, a mewl leaving the blonde as he pushed the second and third in, massaging the smaller's prostate.

He lubed up his own member and climbed over the smaller, lining up and bringing their lips together, legs wrapping around his back. Alex slowly pushed in, Colin grabbing the ropes tight. The older trailed gentle kisses along the smaller's neck, sucking on his mark, distracting him from the taller's entering.

Truth be told Alex really did want Colin to have a kid . . . he didn't want to wait either. He groaned as he slipped into the hilt, sweat gathering along his body. His Veela charm leaked out slightly and he bit his lip. Did they wait too long again? He carefully started a slow movement, letting the smaller's arms free, hands wrapping around his back and into his hair. He picked up his pace, the smaller moaning and pushing down.

He grunted and bucked forwards, the younger yelling out and arching, digging his nails into the broad back. Something strange happened next.

The Veela shoved out a wad of its charm that seemed to swirl around the smaller, heating up his abdomen, pleasure running through his body, tingles spreading about him. His eyes rolled and he tightened his legs, dragging his nails down the other's back, the skin giving way.

He felt almost as if they were mating again, the hard jabs, unbearable pleasure. Alex moaned and brushed their noses together, half lidded eyes locking, lips ghosting together. Alex shivered as a strange feeling washed over him. It was warm and inviting, the smaller arching under him beautifully. Colin let out shaky breaths and the older slowed his movements, lips connecting as their pace softened, long, slow thrusts filling the smaller.

They stayed that way for a while, panting, mewling, moaning, smiling and sharing soft kisses. The younger bit his lip and shivered, a boil starting. He clenched hard around the older, trying to help him along. The taller quickened his pace, pressing in deep, tingles running through him. His breathing quickened. Something was different but he didn't understand what.

Colin cried out and stiffened, convulsing, the older yelling and exploding in him. The younger moaned as the older's abnormally hot seed shot through him, pooling in his abdomen. Alex collapsed and let out shaky breaths, pulling out and rolling off. He was exhausted, more so than normal. He pulled the smaller to his chestand kissed the sweaty temple, hugging him close.

"love you." Colin whispered, leaning up and kissing the older.

"Mmm I love you too Colin." He smiled. "Would you ever change your name?"

"What do you mean?"

"Colin William Creevey. When you're ready do you want to be Colin William Anderson?" He mumbled.

"A-are you proposing to me?" He asked surprised. The older chuckled.

"Love? We're already technically married."

"Right . . . can we still have a ring and a ceremony?" He blushed.

"Absolutely." He pulled him close and closed his eyes, the smaller drawing patterns on the broad chest until he fell asleep, the older rubbing the pale back for a few minutes after.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

He let out a frustrated growl and yanked at his hair. It was just wrong!

"Noah!" Said boy walked over and raised his brow. "Help me! You're flamboyant what do I wear on a gay date?"

"HEY!" The younger pinched him and glared. "I am _not _flamboyant! I'm sparkly . . ." he laughed and walked over to his twin's dresser, shuffling through it. He shifted through his shorts and groaned. "You have nothing dressy?"

"Ah no . . ." He raised his brow.

"Be right back." He ground out, heading up to his room, returning shortly after with a light yellow and white striped shirt and black slacks, tossing them at his brother.

"Thank you! But I'll look like a bee . . ."

"Be thankful I gave you anything!" Noah barked and the older hugged the younger and quickly changed, Noah helping him with his hair.

"I can't believe you're going on a date . . . with a boy . . . hell with your ex _girlfriend's brother_ Fred!" He laughed and hugged him. "Ok go!" He shoved him out of his room and the older let out shaky breaths heading down the stairs. Fred looked up and did a double take, the smaller blushing.

"Is it the piercings? I can take them out!" The older chuckled.

"No, you look great . . . and the piercings are hot." He winked and held his hand out, the smaller hesitantly taking it and smiling shyly up at him. "Ready for dinner?"

"Mhmm." He nodded and bit his lip, the taller leaning down and lightly pressing their lips together. "After this date would you consider us . . ?"

"Boyfriends?" The older offered the shorter blushing even darker and nodding. "I'd say about . . . two days ago really." He smirked and the smaller's face broke out in a huge grin. He let go of the dark blonde's hand and wrapped his arm around the broadening shoulders, apparating outside of his favourite little wizarding restaurant.

They stood quietly, waiting to be seated and requested a quiet booth in a more secluded place. Fred followed the waiter and grinned, slipping into the small area. Three of the four sides had a soft bench, a wall with flowers going up to about three feet above the table. They were in the back corner so no one could see them and they couldn't see others. They ordered their food and drink and asked not to be bothered for a bit.

Fred smiled and slid into the middle section, tapping the spot next to him. Mike moved over, still blushing and began to fidget with his hands, the food in front, beautiful candles casting an orangey glow.

"You're adorable." Fred lightly brushed the younger's cheek and turned his head. He leaned forwards and lightly pulled one of the lip rings between his teeth, the smaller shivering before pressing their lips together. The smaller mewled and hesitantly wrapped a hand in the thin locks. The redhead smirked and pushed on the other's chest, Micheal lying down and opening his mouth for the taller, shivering as their tongues brushed.

"W-we should e-e- ah! Eat b-b-before it ge-eeeeeeeeeeets cold." He groaned as the older sucked on his neck again, nipping at it harshly. Fred pulled back and grinned at the dark red mark on the panting boy's neck.

"Mmm alright." He helped the shorter sit up and started to eat, the younger smiling blissfully to himself, sighing happily. He had never seen him like that with Ginny, never saw the sparkle in the dull blue eyes, the way his cheeks would tinge. It was very adorable. . .

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

June came around the corner and something strange was going on at the mansion. Noah was eating quite a ways more, which was great!

Fred and Mike became very close as well. As it was that particular moment, the lot was in the sitting room. Draco was seated next to Harry reading a book, the younger playing a game of chess with Ron, Hermione next to the redhead reading. Noah and Dennis were laughing and feeling the younger's stomach, eyes lit up like Christmas trees. Mike was seated on Fred's lap, playing with the Taller's tie, blushing when the older pressed their lips together.

Colin shifted next to Alex and put his book down, making a face.

"What's wrong?" Alex lightly rubbed the smaller's back.

"I ah . . . I think I'm gonna be-" His eyes widened and Alex yelped, jumped and moving his feet quickly as the younger retched. He conjured a bucket and rubbed the smaller's back gently, the blonde whimpering.

"Colin!" Dennis was across the room in seconds, Alex fussing over his mate.

"Can you get me some water?"

"Yeah of course!" Alex thanked him and shushed his scared lover. Dennis ran back in shortly after with the drink, the older Creevey sipping it. Alex started to get really nervous when the blonde continued to get sick for four days. He kept getting sick in and around the hours of 4-6 at night.

"Colin I think we should go to the doctors." Alex mumbled one night, the others staring nervously.

"I'll go with him; you have a lot of paper work that's piled up." Dennis offered. Alex nodded. "Can we just get one down here? I can still wait with him."

"Yeah alright." He summoned Tweety who went to get the medi witch. She led the small blondes out of the room to run some tests. When she finished she turned to the two and cleared her throat.

"Well Colin . . . I'm not quite sure how to tell you this." She stated nervously. The smaller's breathing caught and panic set in. "But you're . . . well you're pregnant . . ."


	21. Ch 21 I'm trusting you

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Well Colin . . . I'm not quite sure how to tell you this." She stated nervously. The smaller's breathing caught and panic set in. "But you're . . . well you're pregnant . . ." Blue eyes widened.

"WHAT?" He blanched and retched again, his brother gagging and glaring. "S-sorry!" The smaller frowned and stared at the mess on his lap. The witch casted a cleaning charm for him. She gave him some books and left. "I-I can't keep it." He mumbled staring at the ground. "I'm not taking time off school! It's bad enough I'll barely see Alex since Noah's having a kid and Al will have to stay here! Except every so often when he comes down on weekends so we can-"

"LA, LA, LA, LA!" Dennis yelled covering his ears.

"Sorry." The older stood and started pacing. "We can't tell him."

"Are you mad?" His brother squeaked.

"No. I'm getting a fucking abortion Dennis. I can't handle this, I'm not ready for a kid! You and Noah have me and Alex to look after it alright? But I can't just ask mum now can I?" he hissed. "Please get her back in here. I need this done now!" The younger's eyes watered and he nodded. "And don't you dare tell Alex!"

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Alex sighed and leaned back over the pool table, the medi witch leaving for the second time. He continued his game with Mike and stood when Colin and Dennis walked out.

"Hey everything alright?"

"Yeah of course, just a flu bug, she gave me some meds and it should go away soon." He kissed the older's cheek and walked off. The taller watched him leave with worry.

"What?" Mike asked raising a brow.

"I know when my mate is lying." Is all he said before hesitantly turning back to their game. Colin would talk to him when he was ready.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Colin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Alex was smiling gleefully, walking with Noah and picking out baby things with him.

"You should tell him." Dennis muttered, watching the joyous look in the eldest's eyes.

"No."

"He needs to know!"

"He'll be crushed!" Colin hissed, watching his lover. Alex was alone in one of the isles, looking at baby jumpers. He looked down and rested a hand on his stomach before shaking his head and putting the blue cloth back.

"He's always wanted a little boy." Noah said smiling. "Little one with blonde curls and bright blue eyes." He chuckled. "Did you know Alex was a blonde with curly hair and blue-green eyes when he was little?" Noah snickered and pulled out his wallet. He grabbed a picture and handed it to Colin. The smaller laughed and smiled.

The small boy had a _huge_ smile. He was holding a small round wooden ball, little socks on and those adorable curls. He shook with excitement and Alexis' hand came into view, the smaller grasping her finger and, what he assumed, squealing. It was adorable. He turned it over and smiled.

_Alexander James Anderson, _

_1 an old, _

_Février 6__th__ 1980_

"Whatcha looking at?" Alex asked. Colin snickered and showed him, watching the red fly across the older's face as he scowled. "Shoulda known you'd see it eventually. Yeah, I was adorable . . ."

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"I'm bored!" Dennis groaned.

"Why don't we play a game of truth or dare? Just nothing sexual so the Veela's don't kill anyone?" Fred offered, Mike laughing and nodding.

"Alright, I'm in." Alex gave a toothy grin and sat down in the circle. Fred, Mike, Noah, Dennis, Alex, Colin, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco all got comfy and started the game. Fred got dared to give his boyfriend a hickey, poor Mike trying to be quiet and not be too obvious about how it made him feel because he did respond rather differently, almost as if he was marked by a Veela! Ron being dared to read a page out of a sex novel.

Hermione had picked truth and told Ron that she thought he was a 'bloody wanker' that should watch his tongue and actions before he ended up in a body bag . . . But Colin . . . Dennis dared him something he really didn't want.

"I dare you to tell Alex about what really happened with the doctor." He said sternly.

"No." Colin glared and the others gaped.

"You have to!" He sighed and bit his lip, looking away.

"Colin, what's going on?" Alex reached out but the smaller shifted away.

"I-I didn't have the flu."

"I know that. I know when you lie." Alex noted.

"Well . . . I . . ." He bit his lip. "I was pregnant Alex." Everyone stiffened and he saw joy flicker through those green eyes, a huge smile spreading. Then the older froze. His eyes widened and he looked at the smaller who glanced away ashamed.

"W-was . . ?" The blonde bit his lip, eyes watering. "Y-you had a miscarriage?" Alex's breath caught and his heart clenched.

"No."

"Then how did you lose-" He stopped and his eyes widened further. A small noise left the back of his throat, a silent tear falling.

"Alex-"

"No." He stood.

"Alex please!"

"Fuck off Colin." He muttered walking off. He covered his mouth and slammed the back door, the others staring.

"Y-you got an abortion?" Hermione whispered. Noah stood and slapped his brother's mate.

"How could you do that to him? You know what happened!" He shrieked, Dennis eeping and running up to his Veela.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

A fist collided with the side of the house, a wail leaving the owner. He pressed his forehead into the brick and turned, his back pressing against it as he slid down. Why would Colin do that to him? If he was worried about taking care of it Alex could stay home and do it perfectly fine! He had baby cousins he used to look after not to mention Conner and the twins! Plus Veelas are a natural at this sort of thing! He buried his head in his knees, arms wrapping around them, shoulders shaking violently.

He was never going to be a dad. Veelas can only get their mates pregnant so many times before their bodies can't handle it! Men aren't supposed to get pregnant! Three is the maximum and they just lost one chance. A louder sob fell from him and he ignored the smaller's presence, his brother rubbing his back anyways.

Colin could feel the pull in his neck and an ache in his heart. He felt almost as if it had snapped. He wondered if this is what Alex was feeling. He sniffed, cheek bruised and headed out after his Veela. Noah walked past and glared.

"You have no idea what you just did!" He hissed. "He can only get you pregnant three times you fucking jack ass! Not to mention it's common for mates to have miscarriages! On average they have two! You may have just fucked yourselves over!" His voice cracked. Colin's eyes widened and his lip trembled.

"How the fuck was I suppose to know that?" He yelled back. So now he may never be a dad? He ran out and around the corner, stiffening. Alex sat there, shoulders shaking violently as he tried to silence his cries. Colin sat down next to him and pulled the older over, hiccupping and his lip trembling, his lover buried his head in his neck, arm wrapping around his shoulders.

"W-we can borrow the time turner! I can go back, stop myself from getting the abortion!" The smaller offered. Alex shook his head and sniffed, kissing his mates neck.

"I-I kinda wanted twins ya know? I wanted three kids, at least two. Twin boys and a girl." He mumbled.

"You might still be able to!"

"No." He shook his head. "When you get an abortion it lowers your chance Colin. We're men, it's hard enough to get pregnant, but scraping the insides or performing difficult enchantment makes it merely impossible. You're only supposed to make those enchantments if you're positive you don't want any kids or no more than one or two for a reason." He pulled back and gave a small smile. "You don't have to go back and force yourself to keep it for me Colin. We can adopt or something." He mumbled, sniffing.

"No. I'm going back Alex." He stated firmly. "And you won't remember this so I'll get to see that smile full out this time. I-I want kids with you! I don't want to adopt! I just . . . wasn't ready to have kids yet . . . I didn't think It would make it impossible to have any!" He sniffed.

"W-what if we go back to when we had sex and it felt weird. Maybe if we go back and change that?"

"I don't know how we'd do that though. It's fine Alex. I'll have the baby! I'll be . . . we're june . . . I'm seventeen in October so I'll be seventeen and you'll be twenty. It's alright." The older looked at him and searched his eyes.

"You swear?"

"Yes." He nodded. The older smiled softly.

"You're not lying." He nodded. "Alright. Go back but . . . wait at lest two days to see if you're sure." He whispered.

"Alright, deal."

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Colin had lied. When he went back in time he went with Alex's suggestion. He told himself that as soon as it started to feel different he needed to stop Alex and continue later . . . and it worked. The redhead also had no idea he, for about a month, was a father . . . or would have been depending on one's point of view. But this also ment he didn't get that abortion . . . he no longer had to worry about being infertile. They could have children, up to three even . . . unless thay had twins or something.

Twins run on the female side of the family and well Colin was basically the female . . . he had been a

twin but his twin died when they were around three months in the womb. His cousins were triplets, his

mother's sister. So when one thought about it, there was a chance he could have twons. His grandmother, McGee, she was a feternal twin. She had a twin brother.

He smiled when they walked through the isles, watching Alex with the baby clothes, Noah showing him that adorable photo.

"C-can I have a copy of that?" Colin asked with a smile.

"Yeah, abosolutly!"

"Colin look!" The oldest said grining, other people walking by and chuckling at the tall man holding up really little booties, abnormally small in his large hands. "They're so _little!_" He smiled and the younger laughed walking up and hugging him.

"Don't buy us baby clothes, how do you know when we do have a baby that he or she will be that small?"

"Because you're puny . . ."

"But you're tall." He pointed out.

"They'll be small." Noah said smiling. Alex's head snapped to him.

"They?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Wanna know?" The older bit his lip and shuffled his feet, shaking his head.

"Let it be a surprise." He smiled. The other nodded and Alex wrapped an arm around Colin's shoulders.

The summer seemed to practically fly by, Colin still feeling a bit guilty about Alex not knowing what happened. September came back around and Noah was nervous. He left school abnormally thin and now he was . . . well getting fat as far as the others would know.

"Love, stop it." Dennis rolled his eyes. "You're four months along. You barely look pregnant. You look like you're a _normal_ weight. You need to eat a bit more even!" He linked their hands together, walking through the wall. "Please eat more?"

"I'm trying Dennis! It's not easy!" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Noah! Looking good!" Seamus smiled, clapping him on the back, Charlie just behind him. Alex and Colin walked through as well and the blonde's face lit up.

"Seamus!" He tackled the older, both laughing and sharing a hug. Alex and Charlie locked eyes a bit nervous. The blonde and brunette pulled back, smiles faltering. They bit their lips and let go. Colin shuffled back over to Alex and hugged him tight, the taller smiling and leaning down, bringing their lips together.

"I'm trusting you. Please don't break this trust. Please don't." Alex whispered into the blonde locks. "I don't think I could handle it if you did." He mumbled. "I love you Colin William Creevey. More than you could ever comprehend."

"I love you too Alex and I swear you'll be able to trust me this time . . . what if I play truth or dare and I get dared to do something with another person?" The older sighed.

"Tell me about it. Think it through. If you think it will really upset me then don't do it. Explain that your lover is a Veela and will kill not just the one you did stuff with but the people who dared it as well."


	22. Ch 22 Just Go

_**THIS IS THE 6**__**th**__** LAST CHAPTER!**_

Sorry this is so late! I've been _**living a fantasy! **_That's right! The man I based_** Alexander James Anderson **_after . . . is currently my boyfriend!_** I'M DATING ALEX! xD**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Tell me about it. Think it through. If you think it will really upset me then don't do it. Explain that your lover is a Veela and will kill not just the one you did stuff with but the people who dared it as well."

"Ok." He nodded. "What will upset you so I know for sure."

"I'll tell you what won't make me go postal, how's that?" He winked and the smaller laughed. "You can kiss, snog and maybe grope depending on how explicit it is. That's it, understood?" The smaller nodded.

"Alright I will see you on the weekends and Wednesday evenings alright?"

"Why can't you just stay again?"

"Because you need to concentrate on your studies." He kissed the smaller's cheek. "I love you so much. I'll see you in four days." The smaller nodded and took his luggage, frowning and heading to the train, Charlie and Seamus sharing a heated kiss, Fred rubbing Mike's cheek affectionately.

"Alright, I'll see you at the first Hogsmeade weekend alright?" The smaller nodded and blushed when the older brought their lips together. They weren't sexually active but they had had a few heavy snog sessions. The group slowly boarded the train and waved bye to their loved ones.

Seamus, Colin, Dennis, Noah, Harry, and Draco were crammed in one section, Ron and Hermione off on their duties.

"So . . ." Harry cleared his throat, looking between Colin and Seamus. "What's going on with you two these days?"

"This is my third day back from Romania; we haven't seen each other since I left until about ten minutes ago." Seamus smiled down at the younger. "And eurm . . . I ah, I'm moving in with Charlie after I graduate." Colin flinched and closed his eyes, his heart leaping into his throat. "Hey you'll still see me!" He pulled the smaller to him and his own orbs slid shut. He missed being with the smaller like this, the way they would hold each other. He breathed in his sent and kissed the pale cheek. "Everything will be fine Colin." The smaller nodded. "And what about you and Alex?"

"C-can you guys keep a secret?"

"Of course!" The others moved closer, grinning.

"W-well ah . . . I was pregnant." Their eyes widened. And a small noise left the back of their throats. "I had aborted it and then Noah told me about how that may have made me infertile. So I used a time turner and went back to the night Alex and I had slept together and he got me pregnant and stopped it. That way I'm not having a kid before I'm ready and I never got the abortion." He ran a hand through his hair, the others staring shocked.

"How the hell did you get pregnant?" Seamus said gaping.

"Eurm . . . it's complicated." He looked at his hands. "I wanted it a secret because if Al knew he'd be crushed. So swear to me you'll hush about this?"

"Promise." Noah said quietly.

"Good because I have dirt on each and every one of you. He finds out and so help me I will ruin you." He glared the others a bit nervous. "Anyways!" He grinned. "I'm going to take a nap; long rides always make me sleepy."

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Mike sighed and brought his knees to his chest in the empty compartment. He wanted to drop out and stay with Fred but he knew his family, and his boyfriend, would not be too pleased with him. the door slid open and some boy came in, closing the compartment door. Mike lowered a leg and raised his brow.

"Can I help you?"

"Word has it you were fucking around behind Gin's back."

"P-pardon?" He stared shocked. "I did not sleep around!"

"Well that's what everyone else says."

"Well everyone else is wrong!" He glared and bit his tongue, nervousness running through him.

"I'd watch my back if I were you Anderson. There's a whole load of people out there that want to see you suffer." He stood and slipped out. Mike blinked and let out a heavy breath. Was he just threatened?

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Colin yawned and stretched, the compartment dark. Harry was asleep with Malfoy, the older playing with the dark strands. Noah and Dennis were in a different compartment and he was seated in Seamus' lap.

"Hey you're up." The brunette smiled at him. He played with the blonde strands and the younger smiled, snuggling up to the warmth.

"You know, to a Veela, that's considered betrayal right?" Draco mumbled. Colin's eyes widened and he moved off the older, sitting next to him instead. Draco rolled his eyes and looked back down at his lover.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

The train stopped and the students climbed out. Nothing special happened for the feast but afterwards is when things got . . . interesting.

Mike opened his dorm door and walked over to his bed, his smile faltering, his other dorm mates snickering at him. He looked at all the notes, signs and what not covering it. They ranged from calling him a pouf to flat out saying the world would be much better off with him dead. One in particular was to say how they knew about him, Fred and Ginny.

His dorm mates were glaring, his curtains shredded, ink spilled over his sheets and pillow. He closed his eyes, trying to push the lump down, lip trembling. This year was going to suck. He yanked everything off the bed and the first sob broke out. He reached down and grabbed the bare he always hid and slept with at night for about three weeks now. His favourite thing was cut open, the stuffing all over the bed and the ink through the fur. He grabbed the stuffing and his bear, casting a look at the smug roommates and left, slamming the door. He walked as quickly as he could and banged on the Ravenclaw door.

A prefect opened it and glared.

"What are you doing here? You're a Hufflepuff and its past hours!"

"I need to see my twin." He rasp out.

"Fat chance, get back to be-"

"NOAH!" He yelled as loud as he could, said boy pushed through and stiffened pulling his older twin into a hug. "They know! My roommates all know what happened!" He pulled the younger aside and gave him the notes and his bear.

"I'll fix the bear for you. Do you want to share the bed tonight?" He rubbed the older's back.

"No." The prefect spat.

"Fuck off or I'll fucking castrate you! My brother is being bullied and harassed on the first day back! He's nervous and frightened and if you don't move you'll be scared shitless to!" He shoved the other aside, pulling his brother through and up to his dorm. "Alright." He took the bear and gave a small smile. It took him an hour and a half to get the ink out and it sown back together but it was worth it in the end. He obviously used spells for it all but shit it was tough! Plus it was missing an eye.

Noah walked over to his sleeping twin and shook him, blue eyes looking up at him confused. The sandy blonde handed the other his bear.

"Ralph!" Mike snatched it and hugged the stuffed animal tight. It was a cute fluffy teddy that was about a foot big and squishy.

"Where did you get that bear anyways?"

"M-my first date with Fred." He blushed and Noah 'awed' at him. No wonder he loved it so much. He had to admit, Fred made his brother glow like a Christmas tree. Mike was not a Veela but he had a few traits. The one he had for sure was the fact that people did find him attractive, not distractingly so but cute nonetheless. When Mike falls in love that will be it. Because of the history and the slight Veela in him, he picks a partner for life and will not tie down any relationship until he's sure. Noah could tell easily. Mike had fallen for Fred and he fell hard onto a soft rosy bed.

It was no secret that Fred spoiled the living snot out of the younger. More so with affection since he wasn't exactly dripping in gold and silver like his younger boyfriend was. Mike snuggled up with the bear and smiled, his twin climbing in front of him, both falling asleep quickly

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

He wiped his cheeks and sniffed, sitting with his knees to his chest, his back against the headboard. One of his dorm mates got up and left a while ago and had yet to return. The door opened and he closed his eyes, ignoring it.

"Hey." He looked to the side and gave a small smile. "May I sit?" Colin nodded and Seamus took a seat next to him. "What's wrong? Your roommate came and got me."

"Nothing, you don't want to hear it anyways." He gave a small, fake smile.

"You miss him?" Seamus mumbled. The blonde nodded and the older looked straight ahead of him. "I miss Charlie too. Hell we aren't even sexually active and it hurts not seeing him. I can't imagine how I'll feel after we do actually shag and then have to be apart. This must be torture for you." He wrapped an arm around the smaller who nodded. "Colin I have a confession to make."

"Yeah?" He looked up at the taller.

"I still love you. I don't know if I'd still choose you over Charlie, but I still love you so damn much." He kissed the smaller's forehead. "And seeing you like this hurts me too so . . . so I made a floo call and spoke to McGonagall."

"About what?" He muttered, picking at the blanket. The older smiled when he noticed Colin had one of Alex's button ups on and a t-shirt of his as the pillow case.

"Hey." Colin's head snapped up and he gasped, tripping over Seamus and tumbling off the bed, the tallest laughing and helping the excited boy up.

"Alex!" Colin hugged him tight and Al smiled.

"You know I've had this pull in my chest for the past two days now and you only left this morning, plus this last hour it's really started to hurt love. You can calm down alright? I'm here." He pressed their lips together.

"Alex!" Harry said surprised. "I was about to ask Colin to help me floo call you."

"Why?" He raised his brow and chuckled a pull in his chest. "You're alright Cols; I'll stay as long as you need me to." He kissed the blonde's head.

"Because you need to see this. Now." Harry ground out. The older just raised a brow. "It's Mike." The redhead was out the door in seconds, Colin 'eeping' and running after him. Harry led him through the halls and to McGonagall.

"We don't know where he is but his dorm . . ." She sighed and motioned for him to follow. They walked up the stairs and into his brother's room. He looked at the bed and stiffened, Colin's eyes watering.

"I think I know where he is." He leaned down and picked a button up off the floor. His eyes widened and he bit his lip. If his brother's bear was ruined, whatever happened to it, would happen to the person that did it as well.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"What?" The prefect snapped, McGonagall raising a brow. "Sorry professor!"

"Did a boy, Noah's twin Micheal, come by here?"

"Yeah he's in Noh's room, tried to make him leave I did but Noah threatened to castrate me!"

"Rightfully so." Alex pushed past and headed up the stairs. "Mike?" He asked softly.

"A-Alex?" The smaller tumbled off the bed and ran forwards, hugging him tight.

"You lost something." He held out the button and a strangled sound left the smaller's throat. He took it away and ran up to Noah, handing him the bear and the button. The younger smiled and quickly fixed it up, a brilliant smile on the older's face.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Alex had walked back to Colin's dorm, the smaller half asleep. He thought it was so adorable how he was wearing his shirt and how the blonde's pillow had one of his shirts on it too. He moved the pillow and pulled his shirt and jeans off, lying down in his boxers, the smaller doing likewise. Colin closed the curtains, glued and silenced them. The area became pitch black and he bit his lip, hooking his thumbs under his boxers and discretely slipping them off.

Alex smirked knowingly. He never did tell Colin but after the mating process is complete and they have spent a certain amount of time together, the Veela, if they wanted, could tap into their mates head to see what they were thinking. He didn't do it often but he wanted to make sure Colin wasn't still upset.

"Mmm missed you too love." Alex groaned out, lips on his neck, a hand running along the outside of his boxers, playing with his shaft. He tangled a hand in those light locks and breathed in his sent. The smaller kissed down his neck to his chest, taking a nipple ring between his teeth and lightly pulling on it. There was a knock and Alex frowned.

"Ignore it, they'll go away."

"And if it's Mike?" The older mumbled, his eyes rolling and sliding shut when the smaller cupped him, rolling his scrotum in his hand. The curtain opened and he froze, a blush spreading over his face. "Ah, hello professor McGonagall, what a lovely evening this is."

"My office Mr. Anderson, now." He sighed and the smaller frownd.

"But he's not even a student!"

"Yes so technically he shouldn't be here! I told Mr. Finnigan you had one hour and it has been an hour. Mr. Creevey will spend the night with you on Wednesday."

"Y-you weren't going to stay?"

"I-I was going to wait until you fell asleep before I left." The smaller's lip trembled and he whacked the older with the pillow.

"Now Mr. Anderson." McGonagall said from the door.

"Colin I'm sorry-"

"Just- just go Alex." He pulled his knees to his chest and looked away. Alex stood and flinched at the strong, painful pull in his chest.

"I'll see you Wednesday. I love you Colin."

"Go!" His voice cracked and older sighed heavily, pulling his clothed on and leaning towards the smaller to kiss him. Colin dodged and continued to avoid eye contact. The smaller felt a pull in his neck and briefly caught the sad look in his lover's face. "I love you too." He mumbled. Alex gave him a pleading look and Colin turned to him, pressing their lips together gently. "I love you too." He said softly, the older smiling and standing.


	23. Ch 23 Oops

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"I love you too." He said softly, the older smiling and standing.

"Wednesday." The taller repeated before leaving. The petite blonde sniffed and grabbed his pillow with Alex's shirt, lying on his side and resting his head on it, an arm thrown around it. He stayed up for quite some time, tears slipping down his cheeks. The only times he slept alone was when Alex had punished him for fooling around with Seamus. He missed Alex.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

The first days back were a pain, especially for those whose lovers were not at the school. Seamus sighed dramatically, scribbling on a piece of parchment. He hated essays. Colin was next to him, bags under his eyes, and a constant frown on his face. He hadn't slept since Alex left.

"Colin, you _need_ to sleep Hun." Seamus said, moving the bangs out of the tired boy's eyes.

"Can't sleep."

"Why?"

"Dunno!" He whined and glared at the floor. "I want to sleep but . . ." He sighed. "I miss him Seamus."

"I know." He rubbed the smaller's chest receiving a small smile.

"Are you really going to move to Romania?"

"Yeah, I think I am." He gave a small smile. Colin frowned and nodded. "What's wrong love?"

"I miss sharing a place with you. I'll miss these talks. I-I'll miss you Seamus." He sat up and the older bit his lip, looking away from the intense grey-ish eyes. "Shay?"

"Yeah?" He whispered, staring at his hands.

"If you could, would you leave Charlie for me?"

"Would you leave Alex?" The older asked quietly.

"I-I don't know." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I love him Seamus and I still love you. But Alex . . . he's . . . I don't know how to describe it."

"Perfect?" Seamus offered with a small smile.

"He makes me laugh, he cuddles, he always puts me first and he makes me happy. We barely fight and when we do it's resolved very quickly. I love him Seamus. He makes me feel high, loved, wanted . . . needed." He looked up at the older.

"I know. You didn't always have that with me. But from the moment you found out that Alex cut, you were already his Colin." He brushed his cheek. "I love you too but I really like Charlie. I-I don't think I could leave him."

"I can't leave Alex. He's my everything." He gave a small smile, a tear slipping down his cheek. "B-but I still love y-you!"

"I-I know." The older kissed the wet cheek. "We'll be ok."

"I know." He sniffed and wiped his cheeks.

"Now, you should really take a nap before Alex gets here."

"No. Not until I can see him-EYAH!" He jumped and smacked the older. "The hell is wrong with you!" he spun and his eyes widened. "Alex!" He tackled the older, mouths pressed together hard. "How long were you behind me?"

"About ten minutes." He snickered and the smaller flushed, sending a glare at a smirking brunette. Alex heard their conversation? "Mmm how you holding up?" He mumbled. Colin let out a shaky breath, jumping up and wrapping his legs around the taller's waist. He let out a mewl and looked at the taller, watching his eyes flash. "I think we need to head upstairs now."

"Might be a good idea." He shivered, feeling a pull in his abdomen when the taller's hidden shaft was between his legs. Their mouths attached and Alex chuckled, carefully making his way around the other people and up the steps. He kicked his lover's door open, his dorm mates staring in shock, horror and amusement.

The smaller unwrapped his legs and shoved the taller hard, making his knees hit the end of the bed, causing him to fall onto his back. Colin straddled him and brought their mouths together, a hand tangling in his hair, teeth clashing, tongues brushing. Someone made a cat whistle and the blonde flipped him off, Alex shuffling up the bed, mouths never detaching, and waved his hand, the curtain snapping shut and gluing into place, a silencing charm being casted around.

The smaller ran his hands up and down the clothed chest, pulling the older's lip ring between his teeth and loosening his tie. He shivered and started popping buttons open.

"Fuck it." He hissed yanking. Alex's eyes widened as the buttons scattered across the area, the smaller yanking him up by his tie. The older quickly discarded his shirt and attached his mouth to the slim neck, sucking on the smaller's mark, a high moan filling the area. The older pushed the thin material off his lover's shoulders, pushing him down onto his back, their heads at the foot of the bed. Mouths reattached and Colin raked his nails down the broad back, the older making him feel safe.

Alex ground down against the other and Colin broke the kiss to gasp out, his head falling back. "Gods I need this Alex."

"Mmm I know love." He nipped the smaller's lip, pulling back to unclasp his bottoms. Colin bit his own lip and let out heavy breaths, watching the older. He lifted his hips, lips pressing to his chest and slowly trailing his lips down, pulling the other's bottoms off with it.

He loved being a Veela sometimes. He always knew what his mate was in the mood for and today he wanted it rough.

"Tell me what you want." The older mumbled, lips pressing to the smaller's pelvic, avoiding his member and nipping the flesh.

"Please!" He moaned out, legs subconsciously spreading, trying to move his hips towards the other. Alex chuckled and sucked on a patch of skin. "Ah!"

"Tell me what you want." The older mumbled.

"Suck me." He whimpered out. The taller smirked.

"I am." He pressed a kiss to the hickey on his lover's pelvic.

"N-no!" He whined out. "Please suck my cock!" He glared and the older snickered.

"Fine."

"Ah!" Colin arched high and his hands flew into red locks, the older deep throating him and swallowing around his member. Whimpers fell from the smaller and he bucked, the tongue ring pressing into him. Alex hummed and blue eyes rolled, his breath catching. "A-Alex!" He warned. The older bobbed and sucked hard, making sure to swirl his tongue around. "A-Alex!" His voice raised a few octaves and a high pant left him. "I-I'ma oh! Ah, ah, ah, ah, AH!" He bucked and cried out, the older's eyes sliding shut and shivering, swallowing the smaller's seed. He crawled up the bed and their mouths met, the older pulling his own bottoms off and concentrating, a gel forming in his hand.

He pulled the smaller's lip between his teeth and slipped his hand down, lightly rubbing the smaller's entrance.

"Don't tease me." He whispered the taller smirking.

"Oh but you want to be teased love." He murmured into the pale ear, pulling the lobe gently. Colin bit his lip and let out a shaky breath, the other's finger dipping into him to the first knuckle before being removed. Lips pressed to his mark and he whimpered pushing down on the taller's hand, trying to use his own hands to make the taller do what he wanted. He gasped surprised and shivered at the feeling of scratchy rope wrapping around each hand and tying them to the bed posts.

A hot mouth sucked on his mark, a yell leaving the smaller. Colin stiffened, his eyes widening and rolling, mouth opened in a silent scream, the older's finger pressing against his prostate again. The smaller withered and turned glossy eyes towards his lover.

Alex smirked and removed his finger, a whine reaching his ears. The taller grinned and shoved two fingers deep into his lover, a loud cry spilling out. He pumped his hand, twisting it and spreading his fingers. The smaller panted and pushed down against the older. He shivered when the third finger was pressed into him, stretching him thoroughly.

"U-untie me!" Colin hissed, his chest heaving. Alex waved his hand and yelped in surprise when he found himself of his back the smaller straddling him and pushing down. Green eyes rolled and he groaned, watching his lover slide down his shaft. Colin blushed and cleared his throat when he was about two thirds down. Alex snickered and grabbed the pale hips, pushing.

Colin hissed and pressed his hands against the taller's chest, fingers lightly playing with the nipple rings.

"It's v-very hard to c-concentrate with you d-oooing that!" The redhead bucked and froze his eyes widened, a pained yell filling the area. "Shit! Colin!" He sat up as best as he could the smaller shaking his head.

"I'm fine." He let out a heavy breath and locked eyes with the older. Alex let out a nervous breath when something warm trickled down his thigh. "Again." Colin mumbled grinding down and flinching. The taller bucked up and shivered, the younger crying out and pushing down hard, his own hands sliding up his chest and around his neck, his head falling backwards.

"I-I can't Cols!" The smaller watched something flash in those green eyes and nodded.

"Fuck me Alex." He hissed. A loud gasp fell from plump lips when he found himself on his back, the older starting a brisk pace.

"Shit." Alex let out a shaky laugh, eyes closed and sweat forming along his body. He ran a hand up the panting boy's thigh and pushed it towards his chest, blue eyes rolling, his leg being tossed over a broad shoulder. A loud moan left him, the other pushing in deep, slowing his movement and tossing the other leg over his other shoulder, the smaller gripping his pillow tight, arching high. Alex lifted him off the bed slightly and snapped his hips, the smaller gasping and grasping helplessly at the sheets.

Alex pulled back and flipped the smaller onto his hands and knees, green eyes screwed shut, blue ones widening, a loud scream falling from his lip when the older's member struck his prostate dead on again and again. His arms gave out, constant yells filling the area, Alex letting out heavy pants and moans of his own.

"A-Alex! I-I'ma!" The older snapped his hand under the smaller, a despite sound leaving him when fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, stopping the smaller from cuming. "N-n-n-no! Oh gods close! Please let me cum Alex Please!" He whimpered the taller shaking violently as he placed one hand by the smaller's head, gripping the sheets, pounding down hard as Colin buried his head between his forearms. Alex carefully lifted his one, lightly pushing the smaller's head so it rested on the flushed cheek, sweat soaking the smaller's body as he yelled, panted and whimpered.

Alex lost his rhythm and cried out; releasing the smaller's member and cuming hard. Colin screamed as he exploded onto the sheets, his fingers ripping through them, the older's hot essence running through his insides. The taller caught himself before collapsing, carefully pulling out of the smaller and falling onto his back, Colin straightened his legs and whimpered, pain shooting through his lower back and up his spine, he closed his eyes still breathing heavily. The curtain flew open and Alex groaned, covering his eyes, lifting the leg closer to the opened curtain.

Harry, Draco, Seamus and Hermione stared shocked. Colin was out cold, both boys drenched in sweat. The sheets were torn and covered in sweat, semen and blood along with Colin's arse and thighs, Alex's pelvic, what could be seen anyways, was also covered in the same essences.

"Merlin!" Draco gaped, Alex chuckling. "You've got to be hung like a horse!"

"Draco!" Harry smacked him and glared.

"What? How big are you?"

"Draco!" Harry bit him and the taller yelped, raising his brow.

"Feisty are you?" He smirked and the brunette rolled his eyes.

"Shit, no wonder Cols wanted to stay with you." Seamus gapped, able to see the older's member from where he was. Alex was not a shy person, he could care less who saw his body, he'd just rather not be covered in blood and semen when the others saw him. Sweat maybe, depending on the reason for the sweat. Hermione had her eyes covered and a disturbed look on her face.

"Mmm Colin, love." Alex rolled onto his side, Draco and Harry's eyes almost falling out of their head. "Cols." He kissed the blonde's temple and rubbed the sweaty, flushed back. A mewl fell from plump lips and greyish eyes blinked open. "Hey." He smiled and pressed their lips together. "Don't sit up alright?"

"Al, we screw all the time, I'm fi- EYAH!" He gasped and froze, burying his face in the bed to silence his scream, the older flinching.

"Yeah but we usually wait until you're fully ready before shagging, especially shagging that way!"

"Mmm." Colin chuckled and grinned. "Three positions this time. Maybe later we should see how many positions in one shag session we can get."

"We'd need an empty room" Alex muttered, smirking. "Already have a few positions in mind." He pressed his lips to the smaller's neck, sucking on his mark, a loud moan filling the area.

"Do you think we could shag sometime?"

"DRACO!" Harry yelled shoving him.

"I was kidding!"

"You better be!" Colin snapped, glaring.

"Oh? It's ok to have your fingers up my boyfriends arse but I can't have your lover's up mine?"

"It was almost two years ago!" He growled out. "Besides, I doubt you'd be able to handle him once he gets going." Colin grinned.

"If you can then so can I"

"Does it look like he can handle it?" Alex snapped rubbing the smaller's lower back, staring down at the bloodied arse. "Go away so I can make sure I didn't rip him alright." He muttered, waving his hand, the curtains closing.

"M'fine." Colin groaned out.

"Let me look Colin."

"No."

"Colin!"

"No!" Alex sent a blast of Veela charm at the smaller, making some of the pain diminish and forcing him to be submissive. He carefully examined the smaller and preformed cleaning charms, grabbing his clothes and yanking them on. "Alex where are you going?"

"To get some potions, stay here." He said quietly.

"Alex!" Colin snapped, glaring. The older sighed.

"I tore you alright? I need to get some healing potions." He walked off, keeping the curtains closed. "How did you even know we were screwing?" He asked the others outside of the bed.

"Well I saw you go up there." Seamus pointed out.

"The rest of us heard Colin screaming and though he was in danger." Hermione mumbled.

"I tried to tell them"

"Wait, you heard?" They nodded. "But I put up one of _my_ silencing charms!"

"So?" Harry raised his brow. "I break them all the time."

"No you break _his_. No one has ever broken my silencing charm before. How loud were we?"

"I heard you in the girl's dorm and Draco heard you from outside the common room." Hermione stated. "Three classes over."

"Oops?"


	24. Ch 24 Oh not again!

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"I heard you in the girl's dorm and Draco heard you from outside the common room." Hermione stated. "Three classes over."

"Oops?" He blushed and cleared his throat. "Anyways I need to get some potions."

"Why?" Malfoy pressed.

"Because I wasn't kidding when I said he couldn't handle it." Alex turned and walked off. He felt like shit. There was no way they could shag this coming weekend. Hell he wasn't sure he was ever going to shag him again. He'd just have to cancel this weekend. Colin won't die or get ill from no sexual contact, just frustrated to no end really. He would be too and the Veela would be pissed but he couldn't shag Colin like that again in two days from now!

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Colin blushed and buried his head in his pillow. This was beyond embarrassing. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Please it's not the first time my face and fingers have been this close to your arse."

"That's not the point." He mumbled, the pillow muffling it. Alex raised his brow and continued to rub the thick substance along his lover's entrance. The smaller hissed and pouted.

"We can't have sex again later can we?"

"Sure, I'm just not penetrating you." He mumbled.

"Then how are we going to shag?"

"You'll see." He whispered, pressing a kiss to his lover's thigh.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Colin frowned and hissed, the taller supporting him as he limped to the table, Alex with a smug look on his face. The rest of the hall stared either amused, confused or disgusted. He helped the shorter sit down and took his seat next to him, a hand on his lower back.

An owl flew in and dropped an envelope in front of Seamus who gave a bright smile. He picked it up and pulled out the letter.

"You two still dating?" Ron grumbled, an owl dropping a note at the Hufflepuff table, Mike picking it up with a grin as Ron talked with Seamus.

"Of course!"

"Not for long." Ron muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Charlie's a bigger tramp than Ginny is" He looked making sure she didn't hear.

"Well not with me."

"That's what you think." He rolled his eyes. "Extra friendly with other guys, unnecessary touches, whispering back and forth." The younger's heart sped up and his breath caught. "The biggest hint is if he takes extra shifts, that's how you really know." Seamus slammed his fork down and grabbed his letter, leaving the great hall, Colin casting a worried glance. Alex tightened his arm and gave him a warning glare.

"I have to see if he's alright!"

"You only have me until tomorrow at noon Colin." He muttered.

"But-"

"Fine." He stood the smaller's breath leaving him.

"Alex don't!"

"You always need to make sure he's alright before me. Just . . . just go see him like you always do." He stalked off gracefully, a venomous look in his eyes. He went straight to Gryffindor common room and up to Colin's dorm, grabbing his things and jamming them back into his bag.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Colin hissed and whimpered when he tried to stand and follow the older.

"Colin you should sit for a bit."

"No I have to go or he'll leave!" He forced himself up and bit his cheek, making his way as fast as he could. He cried out and leaned against the wall, pain shooting through his lower back and up his spine, his arse sore as hell. He felt something warm trickle down his leg and cursed, trying to force himself back up the stairs, calling out for Alex. Fuck it hurt!

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Alex yelped and grabbed his chest by his heart, following the pull he made it down three flights of stairs and froze, his mate curled into a ball, sobbing.

"Colin!" He slid next to him. "You did not try to walk all the way here!"

"I d-d-don't want you t-t-to leave!" He cried out.

"God I hope I don't get caught." He grumbled, slipping his hand down the back of the smaller's slacks, cursing when quite a bit of it came back red. "Alright." He sighed and picked the smaller up bridal style. "You're a bloody wanker!"

"Literally." Colin gave a dry chuckle and Alex glared.

"This isn't funny Colin William Creevey!" He snapped his beak, the smaller shrinking back and looking away.

"Sorry. I just really didn't want you to leave!" He frowned and pressed his head against the taller's bicep, one hand sliding up to play with the hairs on the nape of the taller's neck.

"Look I want you to rest and I'll bring some dinner up alright? Just us." He pressed their lips together, entering the common room and heading up the stairs.

"You're really strong aren't you? And athletic."

"You're just noticing this now?" He raised his brows, placing the smaller down on the bed.

"Take your shirt off?"

"Ah no, not till you've eaten because I know damn well where this will lead." He lightly poked the smaller's nose and headed out, jogging down to the kitchens and grabbing some of Colin's favourite foods and beverages, he'd eat later. They walked back to his lover's room and smiled. "Alright, you need to eat, then strip for me love so I can reapply the medicine."

"O-ok." Colin looked at the food and a huge smile broke out. He ate a few black grapes followed by chicken, corn and mashed potatoes, downing a jug of juice.

"Hungry much?" Alex laughed and kissed his temple.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Later." He smiled.

"Please!"

"I'm not hungry right now." Alex tugged the smaller's shirt up and off.

"What have you had to eat today?"

"What is this? The fifth degree?" He raised his brow and the smaller stiffened.

"Please eat Alex, now." He said in a stern voice. The older rolled his eyes and grabbed a grape, plopping it in his mouth. Colin crossed his arms and stared expectantly at him. Alex sighed and chewed and swallowed the grape, eating a couple more. Colin turned to slide his bottoms off but didn't miss the taller vanishing some away from the plate.

"Alrighty, time to fix your arse back up. Hands and knees love." He kissed the smaller's cheek. Colin did as told, listening to the older fumble behind him. "This time I'll do it a bit differently alright?"

"Ok?" He gasped and moaned a long digit slipping into him, gently massaging his prostate as Alex used his other hand to apply the medicine.

Colin shivered and mewled, pants leaving him. The older stopped his ministrations, a distressed cry leaving the smaller. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because." Alex grinned and pressed their lips together. "I'll be right back, and when I come back I promise to take my shirt off alright?"

"OK!" Colin grinned and watched him leave, counted to fifteen then carefully got dressed and followed. "Seamus? Where'd Al go?"

"Bathroom." The older raised his brow.

"Thanks." He slipped into the room and listened, a slight gagging sound being heard. The smaller stared at the stall worried and knocked. "Alex?"

"Colin! What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed!" Al hissed the toilet flushing. The older stepped out and went straight to the sink, summoning his toiletries and brushing his teeth.

"Alex, are you sick?"

"Just a floo bug love." He kissed the smaller's cheek. "Come on, off to bed now." He led the smaller away and up to their room. True to his word Alex pulled his top off, the smaller smiling and snuggling up next to the older, placing his head on the broad chest. He felt Alex's breath even out after a while and sighed. Why would Alex lie about having a floo bug? He bit his lip.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Alex woke Colin up and helped him get ready for class, leading him to the great hall to have breakfast. The older smiled and watched his lover eat, sipping on some water.

"Cols, love?"

"Yeah?" he smiled, munching on a piece of toast.

"Look, I'm really sorry but I'm not going to make it this weekend alright? I didn't want to tell you last night because I wanted you to be happy."

"W-why?" The smaller's eyes glossed over.

"Business sweetie." He kissed his cheek. "You won't get ill, just rather . . . frustrated. Try not to do anything, no matter how hard it may be ok?" He kissed the smaller gently, leaving him there to stare.

"Shit mate, I'm sorry."

"I'm not upset about him leaving." Cols mumbled to Seamus who raised his brow. "He hides food, exercises twice as much as a normal person, rarely eats and if he does he ends up with 'the floo' later that day."

"You don't think?" The brunette mumbled.

"Oh dear." Hermione frowned.

"I don't know I'm probably just jumping to conclusions again!" He gave a laugh and gathered his things. "So I'll see you guys later!"

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Colin bit his lip and shifted on the couch. Today was still Thursday, Al was supposed to come over tomorrow but he wouldn't. He groaned annoyed when he felt the familiar heat, the heat that said 'you need to get laid now'. He sighed and looked up at the others. They were having a party, what with it being the first weekend back and all, but he was going to pass. He wondered if maybe he could be excused from all his classes until Wednesday.

"Cols you coming?" Seamus smiled at him.

"Ah no, I think I'm going to pass." Dennis raised his brow and shrugged.

"You're missing out on all the fun bro."

"Alright, fine." Colin rolled his eyes and stood following the others. However, when he walked through those doors and into the room of requirements he groaned. Dennis grinned and walked briskly up to Noah, mouths attached, hands roaming. The younger chuckled as he was pinned to the wall, the older up on his tip toes.

All around them were lovers being reunited and practically shagging on the floor, other's dancing. "Dance with me?" Seamus asked quietly, a fairly slow song on.

"E-eurm, alright." He let the taller lead him to a more secluded, dark area and he relaxed, wrapping his arms around the older's neck, hands lightly rubbing his waist. It was weird, being able to actually reach his neck without straining his arms like he did with Alex. He sighed and smiled, his head under the older's chin. He liked this part better with Alex, resting his head against the strong chest, large hands slipping around his waist and slightly up his shirt.

"Ehem?" Seamus raised a brow, the smaller blushing and looking down.

"Sorry!" The older chuckled and shrugged.

"S'alright Cols, we all get hard-on's." He lightly rubbed the petite waist. "I kind of miss being dominant." He mumbled sighing and rapping his arms around the smaller. Colin let out a small noise from the back of his throat, his member hardening further, a tingle running along the inside of him.

"S-Seamus?" He mumbled moving closer, pushing his hips into the taller.

"Eurm . . . what are you doing Colin?" The taller pulled back a bit, the smaller whining. "Colin stop it alright?" He pushed him away, a bit nervous. "Is this because you and he haven't shagged?" The smaller whimpered and nodded. "Come on, let's get your mind off of it." He pulled the smaller along and past a few people, taking a bottle of firewhisky with him. Fuck he was gonna need a drink! What on earth are you supposed to do if you're dating but another person you feel deeply for is throwing themselves at you! Is it the same as if Cols was drunk? Would it be considered rape?

He downed the bottle, Colin handing him another, a mischievous look in his eyes.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Harry yawned and stretched sitting up and hissing, taking his hangover potion. He looked around the room and raised his brow at the small clothes next to Seamus' bed. "Shit." He breathed out, thinking back to when he and the older got drunk. He crept over to the other bed and pulled the curtains, eyes wide. "Seamus!" He hissed, shaking him, receiving a grunt. "Get up!"

"What?" he muttered, feeling a familiar weight on his chest. He froze and his eyes snapped open, looking down. "Oh not again!" Colin shifted and looked up shuffling closer to the older. "Uh Cols? We have to get dressed, now! You can't tell Charlie! Please!"

"Can't tell him what?" Ron asked, peeking over the other's shoulder. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "You cheated on my brother!"

"I was hammered! I can't remember it!"

"This is why we aren't supposed to drink anymore!" Harry yelled.

"Stop yelling!" Colin's voice broke out. It didn't work. Last night. He got the older drunk as all hell so he'd sleep with him and he was hard again, the tingled worse and an even more unbearable pull in his member. He discretely pushed his pelvic against the older's thigh, the taller stiffening.

"Colin, I need you to get up and get dressed . . . now."


	25. CH 25 Sounds Like a Plan

_**THRID LAST CHAPTER!**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Colin, I need you to get up and get dressed . . . now."

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Seamus frowned and plopped his head on the desk in first period.

_Heavy pants filled the area, warm hands tangling in his hair and he pressed his lips to a thin neck, pushing a light t-shirt up a tanned stomach. He pulled back and the smaller sat up, fiddling with the taller's bottoms, opening it up so his member sprung free. The Irish lad let out a loud groan when a hot mouth closed over the head of his erection, a tongue swirling around it._

He sat bolt up, eyes wide. He shifted uncomfortably and looked down. Fuck he was hard. It had been quite some time since he was blown!

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Colin frowned and discretely pushed his pelvic against the desk in potions, pulling back slightly and repeating, applying pressure to his swollen shaft.

"Can you be any more obvious?" His partner muttered, smirking.

"Sorry." He hissed, looking away.

"That sexually frustrated?" He smirked. "You know, I can help-"

"My lover is a Veela and we're mated. Sure you could fuck me and lose your genitals in the process followed by any other body part that touches me." The other shuffled away slightly, a nervous look on his face.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

A scream filled the room and the smaller chucked his book into the fire pit, the others staring shocked.

"Eurm, Colin?" Harry mumbled

"AH! THE BOOK!" Hermione gapped. The smaller fisted his hands in his hair and let out a frustrated yell, rocking back and forth.

"Fuck it!" He stood and ran to his dorm, throwing it open and disappearing onto his bed, his cloths flying about the area. He reached down and grasped his member tight, a strangled noise leaving the back of his throat as he worked himself quick, loud pants and gasps filling the area, his hips bucking, head tossing and whimpering. He let out a sob and rolled onto his side, Seamus pulling the curtains open. "I can't cum Seamus!"

"P-pardon?" He blinked. The smaller cried harder and glared down at his leaking member.

"I-it feels like I have a fucking cock ring on that I can't get off!" He rolled back onto his back, casting a lube charm the older covering his eyes and leaving the area. He sat on the floor and sighed, making sure no one else came in the room, slick sounds and mewls filling it. About fifteen minutes later, his own member painfully hard and leaking profusely a frustrated cry was heard followed by wailing.

Seamus sighed and walked over, pulling the curtains back and sliding in. "On your back." He mumbled. The smaller rolled over and the older flinched at the angry erection.

"Please!" He hiccupped and the taller bit his lip, reaching down and grasping the younger's member, a loud gasp filling the area, Colin arching off the bed. "Please, please, please!" He repeated, panting, the older hesitantly moving his hand, watching how his ex lover's shaft disappeared between his fingers, looking back up to that lust filled gaze. Colin sat up a bit and pulled the other closer, mouths meeting in a fiery kiss, Seamus following the other when he laid back down, breathing heavily. "Sh-shit! S-Seamus!" He arched and let out a scream, cuming hard, making the taller jump.

Colin let out a relieved sound and looked up at the taller. "That shouldn't have happened." The brunette muttered, the younger's seed spread along his sleeve and cheek. He looked at the smaller, the other staring at him. Both leaned in and their mouths connected. "I-I have to go."

"Seamus wait!" Colin sat up but the taller was already gone.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

A sigh left his lips as he shuffled through papers, his mind occupied on other things . . . or well another person. He reached over to his desk drawer and pulled it open, his green eyes scanning the pictures. There were quite a few family ones but most was of him and Colin, some the smaller didn't even know about. Some taken by Noah and Mike.

He just hoped that the project he had been working on would impress his mate. After all this time he still wanted to show the smaller silly things just to hear him say it was cool, awesome or anything positive. He missed him. He stood up and walked over to the bed, curling up around Colin's pillow, breathing in his sent.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Seamus paced back and forth, nervousness running through him. It had been two days since he walked out on the blonde and was still avoiding him like the plague. Truth be told . . . he wanted to sleep with him again. He wanted to make him whither under him and cry out like he used to.

"S-Seamus?"

"Leave me alone Colin!" He pleaded turning and trying to walk away. The smaller grabbed his hand. It was harder than he thought to get away, especially at a crowded party! He sighed and let the smaller pull him closer.

"One dance Seamus. One dance?"

"Will you leave me alone?"

"Yes." Colin nodded and the taller sighed. The blonde smiled and turned, pressing his back up against the taller, swaying his hips. Seamus groaned as the younger's arse pressed against his member.

"S-stop!" He pushed the smaller away, letting out shaky breaths. "I love you to pieces Colin I do! That's why I can't do this to you! Besides I'm with Charlie!"

"Do you love him?" Colin asked moving closer and pressing their pelvises together.

"I-I don't know!" He moved the smaller away again.

"Please Seamus?"

"_Mmm please Seamus? I know you want it." The blonde muttered in his ear. Seamus knew he was hammered but he didn't really care. He leaned down and attached their mouths, trailing his hands up the thin thighs, undoing the smaller's bottoms._

"Colin!" He pushed him off, the smaller stumbling slightly. "That's it, enough of this!" He grabbed the smaller's upper arm and dragged him off. He pulled the smaller through the school and into the common room, yanking him down by the fire and shoving his head in.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Alex!" Said boy jumped a foot in the air.

"Seamus?"

"Get your ass down here and fuck your boyfriend already!" He yelled the older raising a brow. "He won't leave me alone! I'm tired of him rubbing on _my leg_!" Alex snorted. "Please!"

"Alright, alright, I'll be there in a bit." He sighed and summoned a shirt, slipping it on and doing up the buttons. He turned to Tweety. "I need you to tell Mr. Flicks that I have to cancel due to personal complications."

"Yes sir!"

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Colin whimpered. He was in nothing but his boxers, his curtains closed as he tried rub himself off on his bed.

"Careful or you'll get rug burn love." Colin's head snapped up and a noise left the back of his throat. He grabbed the scruff of the older's shirt and yanked him into the small area, mouths attached. Alex chuckled when the smaller started to grind down on his hip. "Mmm love, hang on for a sec! Let me get my clothes off at least!"

"No!" The older laughed and shook his head. Colin yanked out his wand and muttered a spell.

"Ah! Colin! Where the hell did our clothes go?"

"Dunno, don't care." He climbed up the older and bit his neck, the taller groaning slightly. Colin ran his hands down the lean sides and stiffened.

"What's wrong love?" Alex looked at him with worry.

"Are you getting thinner?" The smaller asked, sliding up the lean body and raising him hips, whimpering. Alex casted a quick nonverbal spell, slipping a finger into the smaller, a loud gasp filling the area, the blonde arching.

"Of course I'm not getting thinner love." He pumped his hand, the smaller shivering and gasping.

"I-I know when y-you're lyingggggg!" He groaned, a second digit sliding into his body.

"Let's talk about this after alright?"

"No! We need to talk about Ah! Oh that's good!" He shivered, the final digit moving around inside him.

"Mmm want more?"

"Y-yes!" He gasped and the taller rolled them over, thrusting down against the smaller, removing his fingers. Slim legs wrapped around the older's waist, hands reaching around and grasping the broad back as the taller lined up. Alex pushed in, blue eyes widening and a gasp filling the area, the smaller arching. The taller's eyes darkened slightly and he tried to hold the Veela back, slightly animalistic noises slipping out regardless of his attempts.

"P-please!" Colin practically screamed out, the older bucking hard into the smaller, their eyes rolling. He started a fast, hard pace. Both didn't try to drag it out, to feel the pleasure, they could do that later, for now they just needed to cum. The petite boy let out a defining scream and exploded between them, the taller following suit, both collapsing. Alex sighed and rolled onto his back, the smaller cuddling up to him.

"Colin?

"Yeah?"

"I know that you slept with him." he mumbled. The smaller stiffened and sat up, looking away. "Colin I-I'm not mad at you."

"What?" The blonde turned and stared at him confused.

"The mate needs sexual contact and will do whatever it takes to get it Cols. I can't be mad at you since I'm the one that didn't show up." He sat up and sighed, pressing his lips to the surprised ones of his lover.

"Y-you won't leave me or kill anyone?"

"No." He looked away and bit his lip. "The Veela wants to but it's not really your fault now is it?" He pulled the smaller closer and kissed him.

"Alex? I need you to tell me the truth, and I'll know if you're lying to me." He said sternly. The older nodded at him. "A-are you anorexic?" The taller stiffened and cleared his throat looking away. "Alex?"

"Yes alright?" He sighed. "I'm trying cols, I really am." The smaller climbed onto the other's lap, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I-I'll help you."

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Noah sighed and rubbed his stomach, his dorm mates staring.

"Shit Noah, you're getting kinda . . . fat now." The smaller flinched and looked away. He had been back at school for about a month now and life was hell! He was five months along and it was definitely starting to show. He looked like he was getting a beer gut. "Perhaps you should cut back on the amount of food you eat."

"Yeah you look like crap over weight mate." Another said with a slightly disturbed face.

"I think I liked you better as a stick!"

"Fuck off!" He stood and stormed out of his house, running to the washroom. He let out a sob and hid in a stall. He sat there for a while, his eyes never leaving the toilet. He sniffed and shifted towards it, hiccups leaving him.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Dennis felt a pull and raised his brow following it. He ended up in the boys' washroom and froze when he heard someone retching "Shit! Noah!" He threw open the stall and yanked the taller's hand away from his face, tears streaming down the wet cheeks as he sobbed. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I-I don't w-w-wanna b-be fat no m-more!"

"Noah!" Dennis pushed the hair out of the younger's face. "You're pregnant! You're going to be fat! It's fine it's a good thing! Don't kill the baby!" Dennis' voice was frantic. The other sniffed and plopped his head on the thin shoulder. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." They laced their hands together and placed them on the bulging stomach. Their eyes widened and a gasp sounded.

"D-did it just . . . kick?"

"I-I think so!" They locked eyes, smiles spreading across their faces, mouths meeting.

"Ew."

"Sorry." The younger blushed. "I'll brush my teeth before we do that again."

"Sounds like a plan."


	26. Ch 26 The end

_**Sorry guys, this will be my last upload for a while so you get a double chapter**_

_**My boyfriend, the one I based Alex off of is a lot like him, i.e. doesn't like me writing pornography, especiall gay ones. So I will make sure you get the end of the story, I would never leave you hanging like that lol**_

_**I hope you enjoy this last chapter**_

_**Love you guys tons,**_

_**Dano**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course Language, Anal, Male/Male, Sexual Situations, Rape, Uncomfortable Situations, Violence, Eating Disorders, BDSM, Suicide Attempts, Oral Sex, HPDH Spoilers, Mpreg

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Seamus/Colin (Colin Seamus), Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Charlie/Seamus (Seamus/Charlie), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"Would you stop that?" Noah laughed as Mike started hopping around. The dark blonde was still being bullied to no end, but he'd never tell the others that! They were all on the front lawn of the Weasley home, Noah next to Dennis, officially seven months pregnant.

Alex smiled with his arm around his blonde, Seamus taking deep nervous breaths. Mrs. Weasley let them into the house and her eyes widened at Noah.

"O-oh my." She blinked.

"He's pregnant not fat!" Dennis said sternly when his mate's eyes watered at her reaction.

"Oh! A-aren't you a bit young?"

"So?"

"Noah." Alex warned. "Sorry he'd edgy, seven months along now."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Nope!" he grinned.

"He wants it to be a surprise." Dennis said with a smile, the taller leaning down to share a kiss.

"Hey."

"C-Charlie!" Seamus rushed forwards and laughed, the two of them sharing a tight hug. Mrs. Weasley raised her brow.

"Well that explains why you never brought a girl home." Mrs. Weasley mumbled. Charlie rolled his eyes and shared a soft kiss with Seamus.

"I was married to a female Veela mum"

"I meant as a teen Charlie"

"Where is he?" Fred asked teasingly, looking around for Mike. Alex blinked.

"I'll check outside." He headed out the door and raised a brow. "Mike you coming in?"

"N-no."

"Why not?"

"Th-the charm I had put on wore off." He whispered.

"What charm? Mike what's going- Merlin!" Alex flinched and lifted the smaller's chin up, taking in the bruised nose and two black eyes and busted lip.

"I can't let him see! He didn't know I was being bullied! Alex please!"

"I'm not covering for you Mikey. You need to tell him what's going on."

"What's going on?" Fred asked confused. He froze when he saw his young boyfriend. "Bloody hell." He walked forwards quickly and cupped both cheeks, examining him. he pulled the smaller into a gentle hug, staring confused. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked the smaller, Alex heading inside.

"I-I've been bullied a l-lot." He pulled back and looked away.

"Mike why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know!" He sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Come on, let's head inside."

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"How have you been? Charlie asked, sitting next to Seamus in his room after sneaking away. The smaller bit his lip and looked at the ground.

"I-I'm the worst boyfriend ever." He whispered.

"Hey what's with the mopey shit Shay?"

"I slept with Colin Charlie!" He looked at the taller, his eyes glossy, pain etched in his features. The older stared at him surprised before looking away and standing. "Charlie wait!"

"No Seamus."

"Charlie!" His voice cracked and a sob broke out.

"You know, I really thought you might have been the one ya know? The one person I could settle down with and shit. I should have known better. Fuck you. I'll send your shit back by floo. Don't talk to me again" He slammed the door and the brunette closed his eyes, apparating away. He popped into his mom's house, everyone no doubt passed out, and headed to the cellar, grabbing a bottle of whisky and sitting on the front porch.

"I thought I heard someone come in." His dad said sighing at the door, putting the baseball bat down. Seamus raised his brow, his father sitting next to him. "Why are you stealing my whiskey?

"I fucked up dad. Big time. I-I really love this guy."

"The one you're moving to Romania with?"

"Yeah. But I, I slept with Colin a couple months ago and told him."

"What? Why did you sleep with Colin!" His dad stared.

"I was hammered! I don't even remember it dad!" He sniffed and took a large gulp.

"Slow down already!" Mr. Finnigan took the bottle form him. "I'm sure things aren't as bad as they seem!"

"Right. Colin got me drunk, seduced me, got me to shag him, Charlie knows and dumped me. Yeah, not bad at all!"

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Charlie came storming down the stairs, a murderous look on his face.

"Charlie what's wrong?" Bill asked.

"Seamus fucking cheated on me with him!" He yelled, pointing towards Colin. Alex sighed, rubbing the smaller's back and stepping slightly in front.

"No he didn't." Colin muttered.

"Really? What do you call _fucking_ someone you're not dating?"

"I call it me getting him drunk enough he wouldn't remember and seducing him!" Colin hollered. "You're suck a jerk! You jump to conclusions! Did you even let him finish telling you his story or did you just dump his ass?" He glared.

"He spent the next month avoiding me Charlie!"

"He stayed up crying half the time terrified you'd leave him. but he didn't want to send it in a letter." Harry said, linking fingers with Malfoy.

"He really loves you Charlie! You wouldn't believe what sleeping with Colin did to him!" Even Ron piped in. The older sighed and nodded.

"Where would he go?"

"Probably to his mums to get hammered." Colin muttered, blushing. The redhead glared at him and apparated away.

"Yes I still love you." Alex kissed his temple the smaller blushing.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Charlie looked across the street and bit his lip, his . . . well hopefully still boyfriend, sitting on the porch with a grown man, holding a whisky bottle and waving his arms dramatically, trying to explain something to the mortified man.

"Seamus?" The brunette snapped his head to the other and stood, hesitating. "Colin told me that he got you drunk and seduced you." He said walking up to the younger, looking down at him. "I'm sorry I flipped out. We alright?" The smaller let out a sob and hugged him, startling the older. "I'll take that as a yes then!" He wrapped his arms around the smaller, looking up at his partner's dad. "I'm Charlie by the way."

"Kind of figured as much." He muttered, taking the offered hand and shaking it. "Careful, he's hammered out of his mind." Mr. Finnigan watched the redhead carefully. "Don't you dare hurt my son like this again. I don't need him turning into an alcoholic." He turned and headed in.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"I-I have my own flat . . . I had moved there with Colin though so it's littered in our things." He blushed and shuffled his feet.

"Do you want to come back to the burrow and share a bed?"

"O-ok." He nodded with a smile, feeling the familiar tug behind his navel.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Ah home sweet home eh love?" Alex mumbled against the pale ear, the smaller giggling. "And no one else is here but us." He grinned and walked Colin over to the rug in front of the fire. "I always wanted to shag you slow and passionately in front of a fire." The smaller moaned and nodded.

"I-I'd like that a lot."

"M'glad" He laid the smaller down carefully. "Because it wasn't really a request." He winked.

"Do you have any fantasies?" Colin asked, shivering as lips pressed to his neck.

"Mmm I want to shag you in front of a crowd."

"Really?" The smaller raised his brow.

"Are you shy about others seeing it?" Alex asked quietly.

"I-I don't know really." Their lips met.

"Maybe someday down the road." He winked. "I also want to tape it. And I found your photos by the way." He mumbled. Alex sat back and bit his lip. "The ones of you and Finnigan in that classroom."

"O-oh." He bit his lip.

"I didn't destroy them or toss them or anything like that. They're back where I found them." He sighed. "Why would you keep them?"

"I-I'm sorry." Colin sat up and pressed his lip to a pale cheek. His hand cupping the other one. He trailed soft kissed across the strong jaw and down the slim neck.

"Mmm s'alright." He smiled, closing his eyes and enjoying the treatment. "It hurts though. Knowing that you have photos of you two but none of us."

"Then we'll have to take some. We'll go out to the garden even, go out on dates. I'll bring my camera everywhere we go." He smiled and kissed the taller. "I love you Alex."

"I never get tired of hearing you say that. I love you too Colin." He kissed the smaller. "and why not take a few now? It's a hot, romantic setting is it not?"

"O-ok." Colin blushed and nodded. Alex summoned Colin's camera and charmed it.

"How do you want it tonight?" He mumbled, nipping the sensitive neck. The smaller whispered and arched, pleased he was only in his boxers along with the taller.

"ALEX!" The door flew open and he jumped.

"Dennis?" Colin raised his brow. "Can't this wait?"

"No! Something's wrong with Noah!"

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Noah let out another yell and a sob, Alex rushing over, Mrs. Creevey moving away. The youngest sobbed and grabbed his stomach, locking eyes with his brother.

"No, no, no, no! It's far too early for that!" he pressed his hand to his brother's stomach and stiffened. "Fuck." He looked at Dennis "Get some water, Colin remember the kit I have under my bed labelled "Emergencies"?"

"Yeah?"

"Get it!" he looked at his brother "Dennis get a bowl of hot water and a cloth too!" Colin came back a few second later and Alex threw open the kit, yanking out a strange blanket. "Noah I need you to lift your hips!" The smaller shook his head, shaking violently. "Noah! Dennis help me!" The smaller helped the redhead, Colin sliding the blanket under Noah.

"What's wrong?" Dennis asked panicky.

"He's going into labour a little early!"

"A LITTLE?" Dennis snapped. "He's seven and a half months along!" He glared.

"Ok very early! You may want to leave the room!"

"Why? I'm not leaving him!" Alex rolled his eyes and started yanking out sharp instruments, a small noise leaving the back of Dennis' throat. "W-what are you _doing_?"

"Well he doesn't exactly have a vagina for it to come out of now does he?" The smallest flinched and moved farther back, Colin heading with him. Alex placed the hot cloth on his brother's head, watching him carefully. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He forced himself back to when he was a bit younger and had to learn this stuff. He had wanted to be a doctor after all! So he went into practice even under his brother.

Alex rubbed a salve on the youngest boy's abdomen. "This will numb it alright? And drink this! It'll numb the rest of your stomach." Noah nodded and did as told. "Good now I need you to try and relax!" Dennis retched and Colin gagged, Mrs. Creevey and McGee looking away.

Alex carefully opened his brother up, fear running through him. Noah stared terrified, being able to see everything and yet feel nothing. After a little bit the sandy blonde's heart stopped, eyes widening, Alex smiling at him. A cough was heard and he quickly used a potion to sow his brother back up and started to clean up.

The redhead shifted and helped Noah sit up, the smaller's eyes watering and holding out his arms. "Dennis." Alex said softly.

"Yeah?"

"You gonna come meet your son?" The smaller's breath caught and Alex moved away, Dennis sitting next to the couch, Noah smiling at him tiredly.

"B-but he didn't cry." Dennis whispered.

"No but he gave a cough." Noah mumbled looking at his sleeping boy, white blonde hair and itty bitty fingers. "Wow, four days before Christmas!" He laughed, eyes never leaving him.

"What will you name him?" Mrs. Creevey asked, staring in shock still. He was so little. Very little. A medi witch came in and went to pick up the baby, Alex standing nearby.

"NO! Y-y-y-you can't take Jay!" He yelled.

"Noah! She's just going to check vitals ok?"

"No!" Noah let out a sob and Dennis hugged him, the lady placing the baby on a soft makeshift bed, waving her wand around him.

"He's got poor lung development but it should get better. His hearts a bit weak but that too should fix up in a few weeks. You're very lucky. He's seems quite healthy." She smiled at him and brought the baby back over.

"C-can I hold him now?" Dennis whispered. Noah bit his lip but nodded. Dennis felt like he was hit with a bulldozer. He looked down at this tiny child in his arms. His child. He was fifteen! With a baby! He blinked and smiled when a small hand grabbed hold of his finger. He started subconsciously rocking, the younger slowly falling asleep in his daddy's arms.

"Jason?" Dennis asked, confirming. Noah nodded. "Jason Alexander Creevey?" He offered, Noah beaming and nodding. Dennis smiled and walked up to his mum, letting her hold her grandchild for a bit before moving to his Gran.

He brought him over to Colin next who beamed, holding his nephew. Alex's throat tightened and his breathing caught. His mate looked amazing with a baby. He was nervous that Dennis wouldn't let him hold Jay for a bit but the younger parent bit his lip and yawned, Dennis standing up and walking up to Alex, smiling gleefully at him. The tallest gave a soft one back and gently took the baby, sitting down. Colin felt his heart clench as he watched his lover with the baby, a smile on his usually serious features, eyes warmer than he'd seen in a long time and . . . humming. He had never heard Alex hum or sing.

Colin walked over and sat next to him. "You have a beautiful voice." He said. "It's deep, I think he likes that."

"Yeah?" Alex had a few unshed tears.

"Two years Alex alright, at least two years then you'll have your own ok?" He just nodded. He gave a deep chuckle when amazing blue eyes opened slightly, mouth making and 'O', eyes slipping shut again, mouth closing.

"He has Noah's eyes."

"And Dennis' hair!" Colin pointed out. "Oh god he'll be a looker!" Dennis blushed and grinned, his lover passed out with a slight smile.

"Hey Mike?" Alex walked over once entering the burrow. "Everyone?" They quieted down. "Noah had his baby." Those who didn't know almost shit themselves. Hermione gasped and jumped up.

"What is it?" She started bouncing, Mrs. Weasley beaming gleefully, Mike shaking with excitement.

"A boy, they named him Jason Alexander Creevey." He smiled. "He's almost four pounds and a month and a half early. All in all he's quite healthy and so tiny!" He composed himself and blushed. "Sorry I have a soft spot for babies."

"He really does!" Mike laughed. "You should see him when baby shopping! Holding up all the little booties and such" He laughed out.

"And Noah said that the best Christmas gift from everyone is to meet Jay. Keep in mind that us Andersons have a rather large amount of money. We don't need you to buy us things, if we want it, we'll get it. Homemade things and cards and hugs is what we like."

"Jeez you're just a big ball of mush aren't ya?" Charlie teased. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah I'm soft." Colin stepped through.

"Noah's asking for Mike." The dark blonde jumped up and grinned, dashing to the fire place, bouncing.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"Hey, can we talk for a tad?" Mike nodded and followed his boyfriend up the stairs a bit nervously. Why did he want to talk in private? "Close the door." The smaller bit his lip and did as requested turning back to the taller. He gasped and shivered, wrapping his arms around a strong neck, opening his mouth up for the taller.

Fred bit the younger's lip ring and pulled. "Mmm I love your piercings." He stated with a smirk. "How many in total?"

"F-fifteen piercings and four tattoos." The taller pulled back. "my shoulders and upper back and one forearm."

"Shirt off, I wanna see." He grinned and the smaller blushed, pulling his top off and turning around. "I like it! . . what is it?" The smaller laughed.

"Just a weird design really. Alex got Colin's name on his forearm." Mike stated, turning to do up his shirt.

"You have nipple rings?"

"Don't tell Alex! He'll slaughter me!" he whispered, blushing.

"Only if you leave your shirt off." Fred grumbled. The smaller shivered and nodded, letting out a mewl when the taller's top fell to the ground as well. The older leaned down and brought their mouths back together in a heated kiss.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Colin was starting to get serious regrets about going back in time and stopping his pregnancy with Alex. He watched as uncle Al sat on a chair, holding the small child, feeding it it's bottle.

"Alex? What would you do if I said I was thinking about dropping out of Hogwarts? Maybe just finish up this year?"

"I'd be a bit angry. You're schooling is important Colin."

"What if I were homeschooled?" He suggested. The taller let out a heavy sigh.

"Why don't you want to go back?"

"I-I wanna stay here, with you." He shuffled his feet nervously. The taller gave a soft smile and nodded for the smaller to come over. Colin sat next to him on the comfy chair, lips pressing to his.

"Why do you wanna stay with me Colin?"

"It's a surprise." He blushed and the taller raised his brow. So he didn't want him to know the reason?

"Are you being harassed? Bullied?"

"No! Nothing like that Al, I just want to stay with you. Besides, you caved in and let Noah and Dennis get home schooled. I want to be too."

"They have a baby Colin and there was no way Noah was going to be detached from him after the unexpected birth." Alex smiled and moved the bottle away from the sleeping Jay. Colin looked to the side, pin pricks behind his eyes. "I'll talk with your mom. I really had to fight for Dennis."

"Thank you." Colin brought their mouths together. "I'm gonna go over there right now! You coming?"

"Babysitting Colin. Dennis and Noah are having a much needed relaxing bath."

"Please!" He sighed and nodded, Colin jotting a note for his siblings.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

"EYAH!" The two women jumped a foot in the air, nearly stabbing themselves with the crochet hooks. "What on earth?"

"Mum? I have something I wanted to ask you. I'm going to do it as soon as I'm of age either way, I just hoped you'd sight the form so I'd feel better." Colin walked over and pulled out a form he had gotten from McGonagall and hidden. Alex raised his brow. How long had the smaller been planning on leaving the school?

"No Colin." She sighed heavily and sat back down.

"I told you, come October you'll have no say. Don't make me go for a month mum. Please?"

"You're really going to drop out no matter what?"

"Not drop out! Homeschooling mum!" She nodded.

"Alright, as long as you keep up your studies!" She scolded. He grinned and nodded frantically, running back through the floo. "Did you put him up to this?"

"No, he sprung it on me about fifteen minutes ago to be honest." He stated before leaving quickly. God he hated that woman.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Colin blushed and smiled. He swirled the potion around, following the directions carefully before grabbing a vial and filling it. Perfect. He made his way up the stairs and hid it in his pocket, walking up behind his lover, kissing his neck.

"Mmm hello to you too." Alex sighed, officially baby free.

"Alex? I want to shag." He started popping buttons on the light shirt, heading around to the front of him, lips back on the smooth neck, straddling the taller.

"I'm all for that."

"Oh good." Colin secretly downed the vial and kissed the taller, Alex raiseing a brow.

"Why do you taste like marshmallows?"

"Not now, later ok?"

"Alright . . ." He pushed it aside and stood up, lifting his giggling lover. Alex really had no idea what was going on.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Colin frowned as shifted in his seat. He hated being back at school. It was April now and he wasn't doing to well. His studies started to slip. What if the potion didn't work? Did he do it wrong? He started to hyperventilate.

"Colin!" Hermione rushed over and he heaved, coughing. She frowned and rubbed his back as he continued to be ill. She watched him nervously.

A few days went by but he was still ill. When Alex had come over they spent it cuddling. He also kept the fact that his lover was gaining weight to himself. He didn't want to upset him after all!

Colin gave up after a week and went to the hospital wing. He froze mid step and a grin crossed his features. He dashed the rest of the way and slid into a halt.

˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:˙·٠••٠·˙:

Alex was practically bouncing when the end of June came and his lover tumbled off the train.

"Hey love!"

"Hey Al, when we get home we have to have a talk alright?"

"Am I in trouble?" He raised his brow and the smaller laughed, shaking his head. They floo'd back and walked into the sitting room, plopping down on the couch.

"I wanted to tell you in April, on your birthday but I wasn't sure." He looked up at the taller. "I took this potion you see and it's never actually been tested-"

"COLIN! ARE YOU INSANE?" He shouted. The smaller flinched back and held up his hand.

"L-let me finish please!" The taller pulled back and tried to calm his breaths. "The potion worked. I hope you won't be mad but it's also the reason why I wanted to be home schooled."

"Ok?"

"I'm pregnant Al." A small noise left the back of the taller's throat. The younger's sickness, his weight gain, mood swings, eating habits . . .

"H-how far along?" He asked quietly, staring down at the smaller's stomach, hand twitching uncertainly. Colin laughed and grabbed his lover's hand, placing it on his stomach. The older let out a gasp and shifted closer when something moved.

"Five and a half months." He gave a sheepish look.

"You're just telling me this now?" He wanted to glare at the smaller but he was too busy poking the younger's stomach, smiling when the baby moved in response. "What is it?"

"Dunno." He blushed. "I asked Pomfrey not to tell me." He nodded placing his whole hand down on the rounding area. He bit his lip and placed his head to it, the smaller smiling gleefully and running his fingers through red locks.

"No wonder you wanted to stay here." His voice was soft.

"Ah Cols?" Dennis raised his brow when he walked into the room. "You've gain a bit of weight . . ."

"We're pregnant! I'm pregnant! No he's pregnant! Fuck there's a baby!" Alex jumbled out happily.

"You finally told him?" Noah asked with a smirk, Jay on his hip, playing with his stuffed dinosaur and giggling. His white blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes stood out.

"You knew?"

"I did too!" Dennis grinned.

"I had to tell someone!" Colin blushed. Alex gave a soft, playful growl and nipped the laughing boy's chin. "Jerk."

"I know. You're not mad that I'm pregnant?"

"Hell no!" He grinned. "You're seventeen, perfectly legal!" He pressed their lips together gently, smiling and deepening it. "I'ma be a dad." He snickered out, the younger laughing. "I have to tell Anne and Danny!" He was up in a flash, head in the fire making a floo call. Colin laughed and placed his hands on his stomach, Noah smiling at him knowingly. Alex walked over and Colin chuckled, wiping the smudge of soot off his lover's face, his Veela, the father of his child.

True to his word Alex let Colin be home schooled. Charlie and Seamus hit it off quite well and Mike and Fred appeared to be the perfect couple, much to Ginny's dismay. Dennis and Noah got fully and officially mated when they were both sixteen, their little boy a bundle of joy. Noah was pregnant with a second child. He stated that he didn't want Jay to be alone or too large of an age difference. He had a little girl that looked just like Jay had, but more hair, and named her Alyson.

Mike and Fred adopted when they were older, two boys. They were not related to each other but they were best friends. When they went to take one away both ended up in a crying fit so they agreed to take both. They also moved into their own little house.

Alex finished the project he had been working on in the back yard, a play area for the children. Colin gave birth half a week early to twin boys. Both had curls, one with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, the other with blonde hair and green eyes. The strawberry blond was named Dawson Ignatius and the blond Joshua Colin.

Alex did indeed propose to the younger and they got married, little Josh being the ring barrer, their twins being the flower kids . . . Both boys had picked up Colin and Alex's excitability and their favourite game was hide and go seek mixed with peek-a-boo. Alex would hide in his spot where his boys knew he was and jump out, startling them. Both would topple over and laugh, shaking in excitement.

The redhead could never be happier. Colin smiled as he watched his husband with his children. Alex finally got his boys and soon . . . later that night, he'd find out that he'd have a little girl too.

"Alex? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course!" He walked over and pulled his husband into a tight hug, his two year old boys following.

"Remember I'll know if you're lying Al."

"Ok . . ." He raised his brow.

"D-did . . . did your dad rape you?" he asked quietly. The taller stiffened and turned.

"Uh oh Josh is crying!"

"What? No he's not! ALEX!" the taller's shoulder slouched and he looked to the floor before turning and locking eyes with his lover. Colin's orbs widened and watered as realization dawned on him. "Th-the baby wasn't Mitchell's was it Alex?"

"No." He muttered looking at his sons

"W-when?"

"About three weeks before my dad was arrested, just after James' death." He looked at the smaller. Suddenly Colin understood why it was so hard before he went back in time and changed his pregnancy. He had only lost the child less than a year before. "C-can we talk about something different now?"

"Hey! Dawson! Don't eat Josh's shirt! Especially whilst he's still wearing it!" Alex smiled thankful for the subject change.

"Hey Noah? Den? Can you take the boys out back and watch them for a bit?"

"Sure!" Noah called from the other room, walking in with a happy Josh. "Almost all packed for the honey moon? You leave in like, five hours!"

"Yep!" Colin beamed and Alex slipped behind him, wrapping his arms around his petite waist and pressing his lips to the slim neck, nipping the mark he made. Colin gasped and his legs gave way. "O-oh! That's why you wanted alone time."

"Mmm Whattaya know? I got an intelligent mate." He chuckled out deep in his chest. The smaller shivered violently and bit his lip, leaning up and attaching their mouths.

Noah held a knowing smirk. His brother's life would have some rocky spots with his children, mostly Dawson, because he was following his father's footsteps from when he was younger. Josh would try everything he could to stop his older twin from doing drugs and getting in fights but would only end up with a black eye or broken nose.

Colin was the first one to of had enough and snap. As much as it had hurt him and Alex, Dawson had to be sent to a corrections facility nearby. Josh and Jason missed him greatly but it was worth it when he returned. He got himself a girlfriend and smartened up. Jason and Josh, however, had become a bit too close for their parents comfort. That was an awkward conversation.

"Jason, love." Noah ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah dad?" The blonde sixteen year old raised his brow as his other father and uncles came into the room and sat down, Josh following behind with a confused glance.

"Sit." Alex muttered out. Josh gulped and sat quickly on the couch next to Jason. Dennis and Colin were seated on chair on either side of the couch that had been made so thert sides were facing the soft sofa, fronts facing the opposite chair. Alex and Noah sat on the table in front of the couch.

"What's been going on with you two?" Colin asked softly looking up between the young blondes.

"What do you mean?" Jay raised his brow.

"Stop the act." Noah ground out, eyes narrowing. He shrunk back. Usually it was Dennis who would do the punishing. He hadn't been punished in years! "We know there's something intimate between you two, we just aren't sure what it is." They turned when they heard a sniff. Josh brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Jason automatically turned worried eyes to him n=and began fussing.

"Hey! What's wrong!" He cupped the pale cheek and brushed it with his thumb, forcing him to lock his green eyes with brilliant blue. Alex watched silently, unsure of what to think. He and Noah looked at each other knowingly.

"Colin?" Alex whispered. The younger looked away from the two boys. "I'm positive that . . . well . . . they fell in love Colin."

"Are you alright?" Jason asked gently, the smaller nodding hesitantly. He pulled him into a hug and sighed, closing his eyes and smiling, arms wrapping around him, a face burying in his neck.

"You need to tone it down at school." Alex muttered. "I don't approve of this one bit just so you know, but we can't really separate you two. We all live in the same house." He ran a hand through his short locks and frowned when his son's shoulder started to shake, Jason shushing him and rubbing his back.

"Dad. I love him." Jay stated not looking at anyone, just concentrating on his cousin. "And if you do try and break us apart then we'll go somewhere where it's legal and elope. You won't see us again."

"J-Josh?" Colin's voice cracked and he stared at his boy. Green eyes looked up at him, red and splotchy. "Do you love him?" The youngest nodded, tightening his arms around the taller. Colin looked at Alex and the taller sighed.

"Just . . . tone it down alright? Especially at school. You can get sent to Azkaban next year Jay. For now though, if you're caught, it's Noah, Dennis Colin and I that will have to be sent away, then you two will be split up, most likely to different cotenants." They nodded.

"I love you both." Dennis said softly, watching them, unsure of what to think. "Be careful."

"Of course." Jason nodded, still holding Josh protectively. The adults left and the two boys locked eyes. "I love you Josh."

"Love you too." He whispered, blushing. The older wiped his tears away and brought their lips together, a hand tangling in his hair, another pressed to his broadening chest. He laid the smaller down and smiled, a mewl reaching his ears. They had slept together a few times over the last year and were each other's firsts. The only real problem was both were dating . . . other boys. . . It was mostly a cover but still.

"Well that was . . . unexpected." Alex muttered. Colin frowned and wrapped his arms around the older.

"Relax or you'll get grey hairs." The older laughed and nodded, bringing their mouths together. "At least they're happy. Oh and Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Alexis has a boyfriend. . ."

"WHAT?"

"Alex stop it! She's thirteen, she has her first 'love'"

"I need to see if he's right for her!"

"She's thirteen! She's not going to marry him tomorrow or something! Leave them be!"

"But, but-"

"Alex we have other things to concentrate about besides our three kids!"

"Like what?" He threw his arms up dramatically.

"The the fourth one in my stomach!" Alex stiffened and blinked looking down.

"Y-you're pregnant . . . again . . . now . . ?" His eyes widened and Colin laughed and he was picked up. He wrapped his legs around a strong waist and brought their mouths together.

"Yeah, and I know what it is!" He teased. Alex glared.

"Tell me."

"don't you want it to be a surprise?"

"I've had enough of them for two lifetimes!"

"Triplets Alex." He smirked. "Two boys and a girl." He raised a brow when the older put him down, excused himself . . . and fainted. Ah yes, life . . . was great!


	27. New Story

Hi guys! I uploaded the final 'book' to the Chatline series if you're interested! Here's a summary for you! The story is under Harry Potter and the Next Generation.

SUMMARY: Colin Creevey has a secret. A rather large one at that. He's been sleeping behind his Husbands back with the same man for _seventeen_ years! Seamus has a drinking problem and has abusive tendencies. What will happen when Colin's secret is finally revealed? How will Seamus take it? What about his secret lover? Will Alex hate Colin for keeping this secret from him as well? Or will he just love him more?

This story takes place two years after release and over a seventeen year long period. Read how the kids grew up, how Colin should have just chosen Alex in the first place. Read to see why Fred's sleeping with Mike Anderson and what this life changing secret is in my newest story "Harry Potter and The Next Generation"


End file.
